SENTIMIENTOS LATENTES
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: HeeroxDuo. COMPLETO. Han pasado algunos años despues de que la guerra termino y los pilotos se separaron. Heero y Duo estan nuevamente frente a frente, pero Duo tiene miedo de admitir lo que siente por el soldado perfecto...
1. Cuando el amor se rompe

**SENTIMIENTOS LATENTES**

.-.

**Parejas:** Heero x Duo - Wufei+ Sally

**Clasificación:** Lime, lemon…

**Linea temporal:** El fanfic sucede 2 años después del final de los ovas (o la película): Gundam Wing Endless Waltz

.-.

**CAPITULO 1: CUANDO EL "AMOR" SE ROMPE **

.-.

Duo Maxwell miro el reloj digital de la mesita de noche. Pensó que eran las cinco y media de la tarde y que todo iba mal. Acudió al dormitorio a petición de su esposa, la había mirado sin comprender nada mientras ella cerraba la puerta y hablaba sin parar durante la media hora siguiente. Y ahora... estaba viéndola hacer el equipaje.

-¿Has oído lo que te he dicho, Duo?

El trenzado asintió, inclinándose hacia delante hasta quedar casi colgado sobre el borde de la cama que habían compartido durante año y medio. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir la risa histérica que le causaba pensar que parecía una paloma a punto de echar a volar.  
En aquel momento hubiera querido perderse en el cielo; liberarse de los lazos que lo ataban a la colonia. Si hubiera podido elegir, le habría gustado ser un águila, fuerte, orgullosa y temeraria.  
Las normalmente delicadas curvas de sus cejas estaban fruncidas por la concentración mientras intentaba controlar las emociones que amenazaban hacer volar en pedazos su dignidad. Decidió que si realmente hubiera sido un águila planeando al sol, habría hecho un alto en su vuelo solo para destrozarle a Hilde la cabeza con sus garras.

Sus manos temblaban cuando se agarró al borde del colchón. Le producía una sensación agradable, familiar, y se aferro a ella con desesperación. Recordaba su nerviosismo cuando Hilde y él amueblaron aquel pequeño y modesto apartamento, antes de casarse. Su boca dibujo un leve gesto de nostalgia. Duo hubiera preferido algo mas cómodo, pero ella insistió en que aquella fría y ortopédicamente correcta monstruosidad, que habían comprado, resistiría todos sus años de convivencia. Hilde había tenido razón: el colchón estaba como nuevo, lo que se estaba desmoronando era su matrimonio.

-Maldita sea, Duo -grito Hilde, dándose vuelta con un montón de camisas en los brazos -El problema no va a desaparecer porque te niegues a admitirlo.

-Hasta anoche no he sabido que había un problema.

¡Dios, como odiaba su propia voz!. Sonaba insegura, tímida, cuando realmente él nunca había sido así. ¿Pero que diablos le había pasado al antiguo Duo?. ¿De cuando acá era tan débil y estupido?. ¿Porque diablos se había marchitado tanto desde su boda con Hilde?

-Si no hubiera problemas, no te estaría pidiendo el divorcio,. ¿no crees?

-Pero,. ¿por que me haces esto?. ¡Yo pensé que me querías!

-Y te quiero. No se porque nos casamos, Duo, supongo que los dos nos sentíamos demasiado solos y decidimos casarnos para refugiarnos el uno en el otro. Pero ya basta, he descubierto que no puedo seguir en un matrimonio como este, ya no te quiero de la manera en que te mereces y tu tampoco sientes lo mismo por mi. Tus sentimientos están puestos en otra persona y tu te has negado por años a admitirlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!,. desde anoche no paras de repetirme lo mismo. Admito que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido todo lo que podría haber sido, pero al menos yo no he intentado aliviar mi decepción en la cama de otra.

-No hubieras podido hacerlo nunca, Duo. Estuviste conmigo porque sentíamos cariño y respeto mutuo, pero se que jamás te atreverías a tocar a otra mujer cuando tus manos y cuerpo desean tocar a alguien de tu pasado a quien amas y aun no te has dado de cuenta.

-Sigo sin entender de que diablos hablas. ¡Dime de una vez quien es esa persona que tu supones que yo amo!

Hilde permaneció en silencio.

-¡Lo ves!. Son excusas tuyas para poder justificar tu infidelidad. Sabes tan bien como yo que no he estado enamorado en el pasado de nadie. Siempre abrigue tiernos sentimientos por ti.

-Duo,. ¿que sientes realmente por mi?. ¿Me amas?

-Claro que si.

-No, Duo. Eso que tu dices sentir no es amor. Tu simplemente me aprecias como a una amiga, pero te engañaste a ti mismo y a tu corazón y fingiste por mi un amor que nunca sentiste. Yo si te amaba y acepte casarme contigo pensando que podía lograr que me amaras, pero eso fue imposible. Tu corazón no esta conmigo y ni siquiera esta contigo.  
Duo permaneció mirando silenciosamente el rostro de Hilde. No entendía ni una sola palabra, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. El la quería y por eso le había pedido que se casaran, sabía que los dos se entenderían y por eso había decidido dar aquel paso. Después de la guerra contra Mariemaia Kushrenada, sintió que no pertenecía a ninguna parte y que sin su gundam y las guerras no podía continuar, pero con Hilde había descubierto que tenía aun una oportunidad de ser y sentirse humano y querido, ya no seria mas esa maquina de guerra que todos pretendían usar.

Por un momento acudieron a su mente los rostros de sus amigos, los únicos que tenía, aquellos ex pilotos que eran como él. Desde el fin de la guerra solo había mantenido el contacto con Wufei, era extraño que solo mantuviera su amistad con el malgeniado piloto chino, pero había sido el único que vino a su boda. Quatre, Trowa y Heero no estaban en esos momentos en sus respectivas colonias y le fue totalmente imposible ubicarlos.

Únicamente había ubicado a Wufei y eso se debía a que trabajaba junto a Sally Po en los preventers. Lo único que sabía de Quatre era que estaba totalmente sumergido en los negocios familiares y que llevaba una vida feliz junto a Trowa; de vez en cuando el rubio le escribía correos pero últimamente estos empezaron a disminuir hasta que dejo de recibirlos totalmente. De Heero sabía mucho menos, a él también lo había invitado a su boda pero el soldado estoico nunca apareció; dos semanas después de su boda con Hilde, se entero que Heero se casaba con Relena, pero Heero no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de invitarlo, cosa que irrito mucho a Duo.

El trenzado suspiro con nostalgia, desde hacia mucho tiempo no había vuelto a saber de ellos, a veces los extrañaba mucho, sobre todo al ingrato de Heero.

Heero... ¿que estaría haciendo en esos momentos el soldado perfecto?. De seguro que seguiría siendo el mismo apático y silencioso de siempre. Pobre Relena que tenía que soportar el mal humor del soldado perfecto. Mal humor que él mismo soporto durante la guerra mientras estuvo luchando al lado de Heero y al que se había acostumbrado hasta el punto de extrañarlo.

Si, tenia que aceptarlo, había extrañado muchas cosas de Heero, incluida su arrogancia y su perfeccionismo para todo. ¡Maldito soldado perfecto!. ¿Por que diablos no podía dejar de pensar en él desde que se habían separado?. Y para colmo el "señor perfección" nunca se había tomado la molestia de escribirle un correo o venirlo a visitar, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de venir a su boda con Hilde. ¿Pero que mas podía el esperar de un tipo tan frío como Heero?

-Es necesario que empecemos ya mismo con los tramites del divorcio, Duo -la voz de Hilde llego al trenzado interrumpiéndole los pensamientos.

-¿Te vas a casar con tu nuevo amor cuando nuestro divorcio sea definitivo?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Duo quería odiar a Hilde por lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero no podía odiarla, no era culpa de ella si ya no era feliz con él.

Mientras intentaba no oír el sonido de su voz no podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Hilde seguía hablando sin parar sobre el divorcio mientras abrochaba los cierres de su maleta con aire satisfecho.

-Duo, no me mires así. Aunque no me lo creas, te estoy dando la oportunidad de buscar el verdadero amor, el que tú realmente te mereces. Ve por él y búscalo Duo, ve con la persona que amas. Yo también me iré con la persona que amo y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Perdóname si alguna vez pensé que te amaba, ahora se que no es así, ahora se que solo te quiero como un amigo y tu también Duo. Ya no te engañes mas, ve y busca tu felicidad. Ya es hora de que me vaya, dentro de unos días te llamara mi abogado. El negocio y el apartamento son tuyos, te cedo la mitad que me correspondía, yo me voy de la colonia. -Hilde levanto la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella no se arrepentía de nada. Ya estaba cansada de esperar que Duo la amara pero eso no iba a suceder nunca. Cuando Duo le propuso matrimonio ella acepto encantada pensando que así iba a lograr obtener el amor del trenzado, pero eso nunca sucedió y en la espera perdió la esperanza y también se fueron marchitando aquellos sentimientos que sentía. Porque hasta el amor se cansa de esperar y el corazón se cansa de amar sin ser correspondido.

Ahora se había enamorado de otro hombre y él la amaba también, ella merecía esa oportunidad y Duo también merecía estar con quien él realmente amaba, era por eso que también había decidido abandonar a Duo, ya era hora de que el trenzado aceptara sus sentimientos hacia Heero. Y si era necesario ella le daría un empujoncito a Duo, después de todo quería muchísimo a ese baka trenzado que una vez le robo el corazón y que en cierta manera la había hecho feliz durante ese año y medio de convivencia.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Duo ató firmemente la toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras entraba en la habitación. Se había dado una ducha todo lo caliente que su sensible piel permitió. Todavía estaba impresionado por la partida de Hilde. Con aire distraído apartó unos mechones de pelo mojado que se le quedaron pegados en la mejilla. No se había secado completamente el pelo y una abundante masa de rizos castaños enmarcaban sus delicados rasgos. Sintiéndose mas solo que nunca se dirigió al tocador para tomar el cepillo, pero sus pies vacilaron y finalmente se quedó inmóvil.

Miró desesperado la gran cama que dominaba la habitación. Parecía tan vacía como él mismo, y sus labios se curvaron con desagrado al pensar en meterse entre las frías sabanas.

Volviendo bruscamente la cabeza, cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el armario. Pero en vez de sacar la pijama, su mano quedó suspendida en el aire.

Pudo ver de reojo el espacio vacío que habían dejado las ropas de Hilde y tuvo que reprimir una grosería. Sin ser consciente de haber tomado decisión alguna, tomó su pantalón y camisa negra. Sus manos temblaron mientras se ponía lentamente cada prenda.

Tras vestirse y trenzarse el cabello, salió apresuradamente de aquella habitación llena de sombras desagradables, su única preocupación en aquel momento era salir de un apartamento repleto de recuerdos. Luchó desesperadamente con la cerradura de la calle, sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de salir.

Aquella oscuridad que lo recibió le dio tranquilidad, lo que mas deseaba era caminar hasta estar lo bastante agotado para dormir.

En su afán de escapar había olvidado llevar consigo un abrigo, pero afortunadamente no sentía el frío a través de su fina camisa, ni la brisa de finales de noviembre que azotaba con vehemencia sus suaves mejillas. Cuando una ligera neblina comenzó a descender, apresuro el paso, pero ni un momento pensó en volver atrás. Para él, el hogar se había convertido en una simple palabra sin sentido ni significado, solo sueños rotos y el recuerdo de unas palabras sin sentido.

Apartando aquellas ideas de su mente, intentó tragar saliva. Tenía la garganta seca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para recoger la lluvia, que ya estaba cayendo a raudales.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a cruzar la inmensa avenida sin ver la forma oscura que se abalanzaba sobre él.

El chirrido de unos frenos anunció su presencia, y Duo saltó instintivamente hacia atrás. El guardabarros delantero del coche estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero fue solo la inercia de su peso lo que lo hizo caer. Quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía las sienes latirle salvajemente.

Sentía los parpados tan pesados que los cerró, demasiado confundido por el sobresalto para hacer otra cosa que quedarse inmóvil. Entonces el sonido de unos pies corriendo hizo contrapunto a los latidos de su corazón y dos fuertes manos lo tomaron de los hombros mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó una voz masculina.

La brusca y airada pregunta no correspondía con la suavidad de las manos que lo sostenían, y los ojos de Duo se abrieron con dificultad, sin poder evitar la curiosidad. Parpadeó para intentar enfocar el rostro que se inclinaba sobre él, pero no pudo ver mucho ya que aquel hombre se encontraba de espaldas al farol, lo único que pudo distinguir entre contraluces fue una amplia boca fruncida en un gesto de enfado. Unos ojos que parecían tan feroces como los de un demonio lo observaban con ira contenida, y unos amplios hombros lanzaban una sombra amenazadora sobre su cuerpo tembloroso.

Duo volvió a cerrar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Durante un segundo pensó que la voz de aquel chico se le hacia conocida, pero estaba tan confundido que no lograba enfocar sus pensamientos.

-¿Donde te duele? -le pregunto el chico mientras le recorría la pierna con la mano.  
Duo intento responderle, pero parecía tener la lengua pegada al paladar. Frío y mojado como estaba, podía sentir como el calor de aquel cuerpo masculino traspasaba la fina camisa. Dadas las circunstancias, la reacción de su propio cuerpo le pareció grotesca e inapropiada. Aunque hacía meses que no sentía placer con Hilde, ello no explicaba que reaccionara con tal intensidad ante la presencia física de un extraño que para colmo era de su mismo sexo. Si había algo que no le hacia ninguna falta en aquel momento, era un hombre.

¡Especialmente uno tan dominante y agresivamente arrogante como ese!

Los dedos de aquel extraño palparon su rodilla y subieron hacia su cadera. Poniéndose instintivamente a la defensiva, la mano de Duo descendió para impedir al avance. El desconocido murmuró una imprecaución y apartó a un lado la mano de Duo, con la misma frialdad con que hubiera espantado a una mosca.

-No estoy intentando meterte la mano, baka -dijo con impaciencia -así que por favor quédate quietecito hasta que haya comprobado que no te has roto nada.

Duo abrió los ojos de par en par con indignación.

-Voy a tener más magulladuras por sus pellizcos y apretujones que por el golpe.

-¿Te golpeó mi coche?

-No, salté a tiempo.

Duo intentó incorporarse, pero el extraño lo volvió a empujar, haciéndolo quedarse tumbado sobre el pavimento.

-No intentes moverte -ordeno con voz segura y autoritaria -Tengo teléfono en el coche. En un momento podemos tener una ambulancia.

-Estoy perfectamente -dijo con voz cargada de resentimiento -o lo estaría si me dejara levantar.  
El desconocido dudó un momento y a continuación puso sus manos en la espalda de Duo. Lentamente, lo ayudó a incorporarse, aunque seguía inclinado sobre él con actitud protectora.  
-¿Estas seguro que estas bien?

El shock del accidente había hecho desaparecer la confusión de la mente de Duo, dejándolo a merced de sus sentimientos. El miedo contenido añadió un tono brusco a su voz cuando contestó con voz baja.

-¿Que quiere, una declaración jurada? Ya le dije que no estoy herido.

Con ayuda del desconocido consiguió ponerse en pie, cuando aquellas manos bajaron por su espalda y tocaron sus brazos, Duo sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

Tambaleándose, intentó apartarse de ese desconocido, irritado ante una masculinidad tan abrumadora.  
Como si su actitud defensiva fuera el detonador, la ira del desconocido estalló.

-Entonces has tenido mucha suerte, baka. ¿Que demonios estabas intentando hacer?. ¿Suicidarte?  
Duo se sobresaltó al sentir nuevamente como esa furibunda voz se le hacia familiar, sobre todo esa forma de llamarlo "baka" era lo que mas conocido se le hacía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo Duo dejando de pensar que ese desconocido le resultaba de alguna manera familiar.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro. De toda la gente estúpida y descerebrada que uno puede conocer, me he topado con el primero de la clase. Siempre he pensado que eres el baka mas baka de este mundo y hoy me lo has demostrado. Solo a ti se te ocurriría ir vagabundeando en medio de la noche, sin la menor preocupación de toparte con ladrones, violadores o algo peor. Diablos, ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de ponerte un abrigo para protegerte de la lluvia. Y para colmo te pones delante de los coches sin preocuparte por nada más que tu mismo. Esto podría haberme costado diez años de mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer al suelo?. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasó por mi mente cuando creí que te había atropellado?.

¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón!

Todo lo que Duo podía sentir en aquel momento eran aquellas manos mientras lo zarandeaba, y la mayor parte de su aturdimiento su fundió bajo el calor de su furia. Tenía derecho a estar furioso, pero Duo no estaba en condiciones de darle una explicación. Con un leve quejido intentó soltarse, pero solo consiguió perder el equilibrio una vez más. Ya no tenía fuerzas, y con un suave gemido, se dejó caer contra su pecho.

Los brazos que ahora lo rodeaban no eran tan tiernos como sus manos, pero agradeció que lo sostuvieran mientras se apoyaba en el firme y agradable cuerpo del desconocido.

Duo estaba sorprendido por la forma en que ese desconocido le había hablado, el tono de su voz, su forma de hablar y su aroma le resultaban levemente conocidos, pero estaba tan débil y confundido por todo lo que le había pasado esa noche que le era imposible enfocar sus pensamientos e ideas.

Era increíble como la vida de una persona podía cambiar en tan solo unos minutos. Hasta hacia tan solo una hora tenía una esposa y una supuesta vida normal, por fin después de tantos años de soledad y guerras absurdas, podía sentir que pertenecía a un lugar y que al fin era una persona como cualquier otra. Pero en cuestión de minutos Hilde acabo con esa relación que les costo construir en un año y medio y ahora ella lo había abandonado, y para finalizar ese mal día, casi había sido atropellado por un coche y su cuerpo empapado estaba pegado al cuerpo del dueño de ese coche.

Ese calido y confortante cuerpo lo hacia sentir seguro y tranquilo, sentía que el dueño de esa calidez podía protegerlo de todo el mundo que quería hacerle daño.

Siempre sincero consigo mismo, Duo admitió que estaba increíblemente excitado. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran confusas pero agradables. Jamás en su vida había reaccionado así ante un hombre, aunque... podía recordar como una que otra vez su traicionero cuerpo había reaccionado ante la semi desnudez de Heero cuando se vio obligado a compartir la habitación con el soldado perfecto durante su estadía en aquel instituto del cual ya ni recordaba el nombre. Lo único que podía recordar era el perfecto cuerpo de Heero moviéndose de manera ausente por toda la habitación. Desde ese día se odio a si mismo por atreverse a mirar a otra persona de su mismo sexo,. ¡él no era homosexual!,. a él le gustaban las mujeres, por eso se había casado con Hilde, ella era mujer y él era hombre, así era como debían ser las cosas.

Pero tal parecía que su maldito cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, porque a cada segundo respondía más y mas al calor del cuerpo que lo sujetaba. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado hasta casi cortarle la respiración, y sus duros pezones presionaban la camisa como buscando otro sitio sobre el que posarse.

"Genial, mi cuerpo reacciona ante el contacto de otro hombre, de una manera como jamás reacciono ante el contacto de Hilde", pensó Duo y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa deformada por la amargura. Para su desesperación, no pudo reprimir del todo la risilla que afloró a su garganta. Desgraciadamente, su gesto fue interpretado mal y los brazos que lo estrechaban se tensaron, quedando completamente rígidos.

-¿Encuentras divertida la situación, Duo baka?

Dos cosas hicieron que Duo parpadeara nerviosamente: la primera era el notar el tono de furia en la grave voz de aquel chico y la segunda y más importante era que ese supuesto desconocido sabía como se llamaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar ver el rostro del desconocido. Durante el breve altercado, sus posiciones habían ido cambiando, y ahora era Duo quien tenía la luz a la espalda, lo que le permitía contemplar uno de los rostros mas maravillosamente enloquecedores que jamás había visto. A través de la fina lluvia, sus ojos violáceos quedaron atrapados por un par de conocidísimos ojos azul cobalto, probablemente los más hermosos que había visto jamás.

Duo no pudo saber si aquel momento había durado segundos o minutos, pues perdió la noción del tiempo. Con dificultad consiguió apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, pero sólo para poder estudiar el resto de sus rasgos. Esa cara tan conocida y a la vez tan querida hizo que su garganta se cerrara haciéndolo incapaz de articular una palabra. Sintió que el aliento se congelaba en sus pulmones y tragó saliva pesadamente mientras se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirar aquel rostro.

Durante esos dos largos años, el tiempo había borrado de aquella perfecta cara los rasgos aniñados y ahora tanto la cara como el cuerpo mostraban los conocidos signos de madurez.

No era raro, pues ahora ellos dos contaban con dieciocho años y a esa edad ya no se es mas un niño, aunque la verdad es que ellos nunca fueron niños. La guerra y los entrenamientos les robaron la inocencia, obligándolos con menos de quince años de edad, a matar no solo a seres humanos sino también a sus propios sentimientos.

-¿He... Heero, eres tu? -pregunto titubeante Duo sin poder dar aun crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **

**

* * *

****N.A**: Espero de todo corazón que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, este es mi cuarto fic de Gundam, pero el primero que escrito basándome en el contexto original de la serie, como ya lo dije al principio, este fic se desarrolla dos años después del final de los ovas. Como siempre, espero todas sus opiniones. 


	2. los verdaderos sentimientos de Heero

**WARNING:** Este capitulo contiene Lime ¡disfrútenlo! XD

.-.

**CAPITULO 2: LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE HEERO**

.-.

-Baka, hasta que al fin notas que soy yo -dijo Heero inclinándose mas hacia el trenzado.

Duo se sintió al borde del desmayo cuando Heero le confirmo su presencia. ¿Pero que demonios hacia Heero en su colonia? Se lo hubiera preguntado pero se le hacía casi imposible hablar.

-Duo, la tormenta esta empeorando, debemos ponernos al cubierto. -Mientras hablaba se quitó el abrigo, debajo llevaba una ligera camisa azul oscura de mangas largas y un jean del mismo color de la camisa. Con gesto tierno puso su abrigo sobre los hombros de Duo, pero el trenzado estaba demasiado sorprendido por la presencia de Heero, como para percatarse de la galantería de éste.

Heero suspiro al ver el estado de total confusión en el que se encontraba Duo y con suavidad pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo condujo hacia su coche.

-Eres un baka irresponsable, Duo. Veo que esa maldita costumbre tuya de actuar primero y pensar después, aun no se te ha quitado. ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre salir a dar un paseo a estas horas de la noche y sin llevar encima un abrigo!

-¡Deja de criticarme! .¡Además, no quiero subir a tu coche! -grito Duo.

-Quizás prefieras quedarte aquí y ahogarte, pero yo desde luego no. Ahora puedes elegir entre entrar en el coche antes de morir de una pulmonía o que te meta yo mismo. ¡Tu eliges!

-¡Deja de darme ordenes!

-¡Deja de actuar como un imbecil!

-¡Vete al diablo, Heero Yuy! .¡Me voy de la misma forma que llegué aquí! -Duo dio media vuelta, y se estaba felicitando mentalmente por mandar al diablo al insoportable de Heero cuando una mano asió su brazo, reteniéndolo con firmeza.

-¡Suéltame! .¡No iré contigo a ningún lado!. ¡No tengo porque soportar tu odioso temperamento!

-Cierra la maldita boca de una vez, Duo. Quizás no te preocupe tu propia seguridad, pero a mí me gustaría dormir tranquilo esta noche, cosa que no voy a poder hacer si la paso en vela preocupándome por un cabeza hueca como tu.

-¿Desde cuando Heero Yuy "el soldado perfecto" se preocupa por alguien?

-Deja de llamarme soldado perfecto. Ya acabo la guerra y con esta mi titulo de "soldado" y jamás he sido ni seré perfecto. Simplemente soy un ser humano con todo lo que implica serlo.

-¡Pues de todas maneras no creo en tu supuesta preocupación! Tu no eres del tipo que se preocupan por los demás, .¡solo eres una maldita maquina insensible, no se como Relena tuvo el valor de casarse contigo, esa pobre no sabe que esta durmiendo con el enemigo!

-Pues puede que ella ya se haya enterado, porque para tu información, la perfecta y distinguida Relena me ha abandonado -dijo Heero con voz más fría que el hielo, los ojos azul cobalto brillaron con hostilidad.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho Heero, yo no quería decir eso -Duo estaba espantado por sus propias palabras, había lastimado sin querer a Heero, quien solo se estaba preocupando sinceramente por él.

Era increíble que a Heero le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a él. ¡Sus respectivas esposas los habían abandonado! Con frustración se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo el roce metálico de su anillo de casado contra la frente. Sus grandes ojos se quedaron mirando el anillo dorado que, según decían, simbolizaba un principio sin fin. Para siempre, pensó con una sensación de agonía. Ahora el anillo ya no representaba nada. Las esperanzas y los sueños que un día había simbolizado estaban muertos. Con enfado se quitó aquel trozo de oro frío y reluciente, lo apretó con fuerza en el puño y lo lanzó hacia la oscuridad a la que pertenecía. Un momento después, alzó la cabeza y vio un destello de compasión en Heero. Podía aguantarse la burla, el sarcasmo, incluso la hostilidad abierta, pero la compasión era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Súbitamente se lanzó a los brazos de Heero buscando el consuelo que le era tan necesario en ese momento. Nadie más que aquel gruñón piloto lo podía comprender. Desde que se habían conocido se había formado entre ellos un mudo entendimiento. Apreciaba a los otros pilotos, pero era con Heero con quien mas tranquilo y cómodo se sentía. No importaba cuanto pelearan, cuantas palabras crueles se lanzaran el uno al otro, no importaba cuantas bromas desagradables le hiciera, Heero siempre había sabido comprenderlo y era el que mas lo soportaba. Y ahora tal parecía que al chico estoico le había sucedido lo mismo que a él, .¿como se sentiría por el abandono de Relena?. Tal parecía que el soldado perfecto estaba llevando el asunto de manera indiferente, cosa que no le sorprendía para nada.

-Tranquilízate Duo -le dijo Heero abrazándolo con fuerza y lo condujo después con suavidad al coche.

-Hilde se ha ido. ¡Después de un año y medio de matrimonio me ha dejado para irse con otro! -dijo Duo con voz quebrada por la tristeza. Heero se acomodo mejor en el asiento del conductor y acerco a Duo todo lo que pudo.

-¿La amabas? -pregunto el 01 con voz apagada.

-Me había acostumbrado a ella, a su voz, a su sonrisa...

-¿Pero la amabas?

-Creo que si.

-¿Crees que si? -pregunto Heero alzando una ceja.

Duo puso las manos sobre su regazo y miró inexpresivamente la marca del anillo, mientras que la evidencia de su tristeza hacia temblar sus labios. Intentó tragar saliva y comenzó a hablar casi inaudiblemente.

-Yo supongo que la amaba, .¿que se yo acerca del amor?. Solo se que Hilde se fue esta tarde. Hacía meses que sabía que algo le preocupaba. Pero como soy tan tonto no me di de cuenta de la situación.

Heero apretó los dientes, y una extraña expresión asomó durante un momento a sus ojos. Comenzó a hablar, pero pareció cambiar de opinión con sorprendente brusquedad. Apartando la vista, arrancó el coche.

-¿Adónde vamos? -pregunto Duo con voz afligida.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-No quiero ir a casa. Por favor, no me lleves a casa.

-No lo haré -prometió Heero apresuradamente, mirándolo con aire preocupado -Pero tienes que quitarte esas ropas empapadas y secarte, o te vas a enfermar.

Duo temblaba convulsivamente, con expresión atormentada.

-No puedo volver...

Heero tomó el volante, miró un momento por si venía alguien y aceleró.

-Vámonos a la colonia vecina. Llevo viviendo allí poco mas de un mes, aun estamos a tiempo de tomar un trasbordador que nos lleve. En la parte trasera del coche llevo una maleta con ropa, puedes ponerte lo que quieras mientras yo me bajo a comprar los boletos y después dejaremos guardado el coche en un lugar seguro ¿estas de acuerdo?

Duo asintió. Cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar a su apartamento vacío.

-¿Heero?

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Que?

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a recuperar algo valioso.

-¿Que cosa?

-Veras, hace algunos años por culpa de mi indecisión y quizás cobardía, perdí lo mas valioso de mi vida. Ahora estoy decidido a recuperar ese valioso tesoro y no me daré por vencido porque no estoy dispuesto a seguir viviendo solo y vacío.

-¿Eso de lo que hablas está en esta colonia?

-Si y esta muy cerca a mi, tanto que puedo tocarlo.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Duo con inocencia sin poder entender del todo las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Duo?

-¿Que?

-Eres un baka.

-¡Oyeeee! .¿Por que dices eso?

-Porque eres un despistado de primera.

Heero no dijo más y Duo decidió no seguir preguntando cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Conocía a Heero y sabía que él odiaba tanta preguntadera. Tratando de hacer a un lado su depresión reconoció que se sentía seguro al lado de Heero. El frío que lo atenazaba iba dando paso a una sensación de calidez, una calidez que emanaba de la intensidad con la que Heero miraba su rostro.

-Por favor, no me mires. Estoy hecho un desastre.

-Estas tan encantador y guapo como siempre. Solo hace falta tu inmensa sonrisa para que tu belleza sea aun más deslumbrante.

A Duo el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la calmada sinceridad de las palabras de Heero. Le resultaba increíble escuchar ese tipo de palabras amables saliendo de labios del "señor perfección".

-Thank you, Heero.

-De nada, baka -dijo Heero con ojos brillantes al oír nuevamente su nombre pronunciado por los sensuales labios de Duo. Dios, como había extrañado eso, solo Duo podía llamarlo de esa manera tan dulce y calida. Una semi sonrisa traviesa asomo a sus labios, casi era feliz por tener nuevamente a Duo a su lado, y desde ese momento haría todo lo posible por mantener a ese trenzado para siempre a su lado.

Sin percibir nada anormal en su compañero, Duo reclinó la cabeza en el confortante respaldo tapizado. Mientras el coche avanzaba por la oscuridad, se sintió extremadamente contento.  
El trenzado no noto que su antiguo compañero de guerras miraba su perfil repetidas veces, ni que una luz especial asomaba a sus ojos. La boca que rara vez sonreía se suavizo, cargada de sensualidad.

-Lo que Hilde pierde, yo lo gano, mi dulce baka trenzado -se dijo Heero a si mismo.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Heero hizo entrar a Duo con un sentimiento de ansiedad. Quería que le gustara su casa, que había construido y decorado a su gusto. Cielo santo, pensó sin poder creerlo, hacía dos años pensó que había perdido a Duo para siempre y mas cuando supo que se casaba con Hilde, y ahora volvía a tener al trenzado consigo. Su vida se volvió un infierno cuando se entero de que Duo se casaba y se sintió tan traicionado, tan solo y tan perdido que termino cediendo a los caprichos de Relena.

Se había casado con Relena por despecho y solo entonces pudo ver la frialdad que había en el alma de aquella rubia. Con regia elegancia, ella le había regalado su presencia, como haciendo un obsequio inmerecido a un vasallo. Y eso era todo lo que le había dado, una cáscara sin nada en su interior. Nunca había sentido verdadero amor por él, ella solo deseaba triunfar a cualquier precio en su puesto de "Representante de relaciones exteriores" y había triunfado gracias a la ayuda de Heero. Y entonces le dio la espalda y siguió con su trabajo, poniéndole el sello de "utilizado y despachado" y dejándolo atrás.

Con tranquila fascinación, miró a Duo mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo cubierto de madera y descendía los escalones que llevaban al salón. Estudiaba su comportamiento con intensidad, y se sorprendió al darse de cuenta que Duo le gustaba aun más que antes, más que nunca. Los cortos cabellos que habían logrado escaparse de la trenza formaban pequeños rizos que enmarcaban su rostro como un sedoso halo castaño; sus grandes ojos violáceos, bordeados de largas y espesas pestañas, conservaban esa chispa traviesa que era tan característica en el divertido y loco Duo de antaño, y su pequeña y deliciosa boca estaba curvada por el cansancio y la aflicción.

Quería borrar a besos la tristeza de sus labios, quería arrancarle aquella ropa prestada y darle todo el calor de su propio cuerpo. Tuvo que admitir que quería muchísimo a Duo, nunca lo había dejado de querer, solo que durante la guerra se le había hecho imposible dejarle entrever sus sentimientos y después de la guerra Duo se caso con Hilde, cosa que obligo a Heero a acallar sus sentimientos por el 02. Pero ya no los callaría mas, llevaba muchísimos años relegando al olvido sus propios sentimientos. Pero él ya no era el mismo de antes, después de un sermón de Quatre y de esos dos años de separación, él había aprendido que lo que no se dice a tiempo, aunque sea algo verdadero, al final no habrá sido mas que una ilusión. Por eso era importante decirle a Duo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, todo aquello que por culpa de su frialdad e indiferencia no había podido decirle antes.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ser correspondido, guardo esa esperanza antes de que Duo conociera a Hilde, pero después la perdió ya que Duo parecía guardar fuertes sentimientos por ella.

Además no sabía que opinión tenía Duo acerca de la homosexualidad, y era eso lo que le había impedido acercarse a Duo de manera diferente a la de compañero y amigo. Pero por lo visto jamás iba a tener oportunidad con Duo, sin lugar a dudas Duo estaba enamorado de Hilde y la partida de ella lo había entristecido hasta el punto de dejarlo sumido en esa depresión que ahora invadía cada parte de su ser. Era realmente raro para él ver al trenzado tan apagado, .¿donde había quedado el loco y despreocupado Duo que él había conocido durante la guerra? .¿A donde había ido a parar toda esa vitalidad que caracterizaba a su trenzado boca floja y vanidoso?

-Tu casa es preciosa, Heero -susurró Duo, sin salir de su asombro. Miró las grandes plantas que invadían todos los rincones, los helechos que colgaban del techo, y se reflejaban en los cristales ligeramente ahumados, y los escasos pero elegantes muebles. ¿Ese calido hogar realmente pertenecía al gélido e imperturbable de Heero? -Siento como si estuviera en un claro del bosque.

La sala estaba bañada por la suave luz de los apliques ocultos en las vigas del techo, y Heero contemplo fascinado como los ojos azul-violeta de Duo parecían absorber la luz y las sombras.

Duo seguía estudiando la casa, y Heero descubrió de repente que le costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar. El trenzado parecía tan vulnerable e indefenso, tan condenadamente solo. Sus puños se crisparon en los costados. Ningún chico tan dulce, gentil y extrovertido como Duo debía estar solo.

-Duo, tienes que darte un baño caliente. Yo voy a darme una ducha arriba y a cambiarme de ropa, así que no tengas prisa. Quédate en el agua hasta que te salga el frío de los huesos.

-Thank you, Heero.

Duo fijo su mirada en otro lugar, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a Heero, se sentía extrañamente nervioso ante la presencia del 01, pero al tiempo se sentía feliz como nunca. Estar nuevamente con Heero era como regresar a casa después de un largo e insoportable viaje.

Heero por su parte, deseaba hundir sus dedos en aquellos rizos castaños, quería apretar los labios contra aquella vena que latía casi imperceptiblemente en su garganta y dar calor con su cuerpo a aquella piel sedosa.

Con gran dificultad rechazó sus pensamientos y abrió de par en par la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Para él no significaba nada la belleza de los muebles de madera color cereza y las cortinas adamascadas que cubrían la enorme ventana arqueada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por aliviar la tensión que todavía reinaba entre ellos.

Con estudiada indiferencia, Heero señalo una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

-Hay un tercer cuarto de baño al final del salón, pero creo que te gustara el jacuzzi de este. El interruptor y el regulador de la temperatura están en el panel de madera enfrente de la bañera. Detrás de la puerta esta colgada una bata y hay un secador en el armario del centro y toallas limpias en el toallero. Creo que encontrarás todo lo que puedas necesitar -dijo en formal cortesía.

-Y cuando acabe... ¿A donde voy?

-Prepararé un café caliente y te esperaré en el salón.

La sonrisa de Heero parecía forzada, y su cuerpo estaba rígido cuando se volvió, rechazando una tentación que se hacía más insoportable a cada segundo.

-Heero...

Él se detuvo como movido por un resorte, deseando que Duo le pidiera que se quedara. La visión de sus propias manos despojando a Duo de aquellas ropas inundó su cabeza. Sólo el pensamiento de compartir el baño con él fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar de deseo.

Quería proponérselo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Aclarándose la garganta, consiguió responder:

-¿Si?

-Gracias de nuevo -susurró Duo con voz trémula.

Duo lo vio alejarse con una confusa mezcla de sentimientos bullendo en su pecho. Sentía los fuertes y discordantes latidos de su corazón en todo el cuerpo, y con un gesto nervioso apretó el pecho con una mano. Entró en el baño y miró a su alrededor, confundido. Estaba experimentando una extraña sensación de disociación, como si la imagen que lo contemplaba desde el espejo no fuera él mismo.

¿Donde había quedado el poderoso Shinigami? .¿A donde había ido a parar su naturaleza divertida y desenfadada?

Pero por lo visto él no era el único que había cambiado, Heero también lucia diferente, parecía más amable, mas... humano. Quizás su matrimonio con Relena le había dulcificado el carácter... eso le recordaba que Heero le había confesado que ella lo había abandonado de la misma manera en que Hilde lo había abandonado a él. ¿Que habría pasado entre Relena y Heero? Siempre había pensado que ellos dos se llevaban muy bien. Relena era muy posesiva con Heero y por eso se le hacia raro que fuese ella quien lo abandonara.

¿En que habría fallado Heero, entonces? Quizás el 01 fuese insípido en la cama, "el señor perfecto" después de todo no era tan perfecto y había dejado a Relena congelada en la cama.  
Pero Heero no parecía ser un amante egoísta, preocupado solo de su satisfacción. Por más frío que él fuera, Heero tenía apariencia de ser sumamente apasionado y gentil.

Sorprendido por el temblor que agitó su cuerpo al imaginarse el cuerpo de Heero desnudo y caliente, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, rechazando esa imagen. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? .¿Que diablos le podía importar a él la sexualidad de Heero?, se preguntó, mientras empezaba a despojarse de la ropa.

Aunque no relajado, Duo se sintió mucho mejor después de un baño caliente. La gran bañera a ras del suelo era todo un lujo pero sintió que no podía disfrutar de tal opulencia. Era un chico demasiado sencillo, decidió.

Mientras se secaba con una de las grandes y esponjosas toallas que encontró pulcramente dobladas sobre un calentador, reflexiono sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Muy pronto dejaría de ser el esposo de Hilde y eso significaba que volvería a quedarse solo y vacío. Nuevamente había dejado de pertenecer a un lugar y eso lo deprimía mucho. Todos los demás ex-pilotos parecían haberse habituado a su nueva vida y habían encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer. Quatre y Trowa mantenían una relación, mientras que Wufei parecía sostener un romance clandestino con Sally Po. Al parecer Heero también estaba cómodo con su nueva vida aunque su relación con Relena se había terminado. ¿A que se dedicaba ahora Heero?. ¿Que clase de trabajo normal podía llevar a cabo un tipo como él?. La verdad es que eso era lo de menos, después de todo Heero era lo suficientemente inteligente, adaptable y perfecto para llevar a cabo cualquier trabajo que le pusieran en frente. Sabía por Quatre que el último trabajo que había desempeñado Heero era como guardaespaldas de Relena y además era un miembro importante en las asambleas que realizaba la rubia. Pero todo eso era antes de que se casaran y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a que se dedicaba el 01 ahora que estaba divorciado y distanciado de Relena.

Con un suspiro, Duo tomó la bata color borgoña que colgaba de la puerta. Acarició con las manos el suave tejido y luego apretó momentáneamente la suave tela antes de deslizar los brazos en las mangas. Después de ajustarse el cinturón recogió la ropa que Heero le prestó y salió de puntitas del baño. Cruzó apresuradamente el lujoso dormitorio y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando salió al pasillo.

Heero había encendido la chimenea y estaba de pie, absorto en la contemplación de las vacilantes llamas. Aunque se moría de ganas de acercarse al fuego, Duo estaba paralizado por una tonta y extraña timidez que se había apoderado de él. Desesperado, se aclaró la garganta, pensando que si no conseguía llamar su atención pronto, iba a salir corriendo. Tuvo que combatir con todas sus fuerzas un irresistible deseo de reír, y apretó los labios con fuerza.

Heero levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Duo, la distancia que los separaba se hizo patente. La mirada de Heero se deslizó desde sus castaños y largos mechones hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies descalzos.

-Aquí esta tu ropa, Heero.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación, Heero se aproximo a él con ese andar seguro de si mismo que Duo tanto envidiaba. Tomó la ropa y señalo con la otra mano una mesita de cristal.

-Sírvete una taza de café mientras meto esto en la secadora con tu ropa. No tardo nada.

Aquella voz tan agradable para sus oídos, le produjo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, y lo miró alejarse con el aliento contenido. Se movía con una gracia y sinuosidad que Duo no había notado antes y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquel cuerpo bien proporcionado.

Algo asustado, Duo se preguntó que le estaba ocurriendo. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Heero, su cuerpo parecía un manojo de nervios a flor de piel y hormonas enloquecidas. Nunca antes había reaccionado ante Heero de una forma tan... tan física. ¿Por que demonios le estaba pasando eso? .¡Él no practicaba la homosexualidad!

-¿Ves? No he tardado nada.

Al oír la voz de Heero a su lado, Duo dio un salto y dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-Duo, relájate y tómate el café. No voy a saltar sobre ti en cuanto bajes la guardia.

Duo sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Heero y se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hacia el sofá. Se alegró de poder sentarse, ya que las piernas no podían sostenerlo ni un momento más.  
Heero se sirvió un poco de café para él y se sentó junto a Duo reclinándose perezosamente sobre el almohadón que estaba allí. Se había puesto una camisa roja y unos desgastados jeans negros. Tras mirarlo apresuradamente por el rabillo del ojo, Duo se concentró en la superficie de su café. Se dio cuenta de que se fijaba mas de lo que hubiera querido en la forma en que el jean se adaptaban a sus formas y en como la camisa roja colgaba blandamente, resaltando su firme pecho.

-¿Vas entrando en calor? -pregunto Heero.

No era simplemente calor lo que Duo estaba sintiendo, pero decidió que no era momento para dar detalles.

-Ya estoy bien, thank you. Heero.

-¿Que acaso solo sabes decir "gracias"?. Empiezo a extrañar tu palabrería sin sentido.

-Y yo empiezo a extrañar tus "¡CALLATE DUO!" -confesó el trenzado traviesamente -Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir que extrañas mi charla incesante y molesta.

-Y yo nunca pensé que te escucharía decir que extrañas que te calle.

-Pensé que odiabas mi voz.

-Eso es lo que saca una persona como tu del pensar.

-¡Heero! Sigues siendo el mismo antipático de siempre -dijo Duo haciendo un puchero y sintiéndose de repente feliz de volver a discutir por tonterías con aquel gruñón de mirada cobalto -¿Heero?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por que se acabo tu relación con Relena?

Heero casi se ahogo con su café al escuchar la pregunta de Duo.

-Relena no es el dulce ángel que todos creen que es. Esa mujer estaba obsesionada con su importante trabajo, yo solo era un capricho para ella y cuando al fin me tuvo como quería, decidió que ya había dejado de ser un reto para ella y después de utilizarme y sacar provecho de todos mis conocimientos me abandonó.

-¿Te dolió mucho el abandonó de Relena? -pregunto Duo asombrado por aquellas. La verdad es él nunca se imagino que la rubia fuera así.

-No. La verdad es que no. Al contrario, me alegre cuando ella me pidió el divorcio.

-¿Acaso no la amabas?

-Claro que no. Solo sentía que debía protegerla ya que ella representaba la paz de las colonias y la tierra. Pero tanto ella como el resto de la gente malinterpretaron y pensaron que yo estaba enamorado de ella. Me casé con Relena porque no tuve otra opción.

Duo abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Él habría podido jurar que Heero estaba loco por Relena!

-¿Que vas hacer ahora que Hilde se fue? -preguntó de repente el 01.

-Lo que llevo haciendo desde que nos separamos todos los pilotos. Seguiré trabajando en el depósito de chatarra.

-¿Eso te satisface?

-Estoy acostumbrado a ese trabajo. Ahora que Hilde se ha ido me toca hacerlo todo solo. Oye Heero.

-¿Que?

-¿Por que no me escribiste nunca? Siempre estuve esperando recibir noticias tuyas y hasta estaba esperando que asistieras a mi boda.

-No pude ir, estaba demasiado ocupado -mintió Heero. La verdadera razón por la que no había asistido era porque no quería ver a su Duo casado y feliz con otra persona que no era él.

-Entiendo. Tu trabajo al lado de Relena y luego tu matrimonio debieron de haber absorbido todo tu tiempo. Los demás tampoco pudieron venir, solo Wufei y Sally Po estuvieron presentes.

-Al menos tuviste a uno de ellos en tu boda.

-Yo habría asistido a tu boda si tú hubieras tenido la delicadeza de invitarme.

-No pude invitar a ninguno de ustedes. No quería que mis compañeros asistieran a esa farsa de boda.

-Pero al menos debiste de contestar alguno de mis mails. Te envié más de cien.

-Lo sé. Yo los leí todos.

-No se que diablos te costaba responderme algo como: "Duo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi trasero sin valor, eres un gran amigo".

-...

-Si claro, quédate callado. Eres un insensible, yo preocupándome por ti, extrañándote como un condenado y tú jamás te tomabas la molestia de escribirme una sola línea.

-¿Me extrañabas, Duo? .¿Acaso durante tu relación con Hilde tuviste tiempo de extrañarme? Pensé que estabas demasiado feliz como para extrañar a alguien como yo.

-No digas eso. Sabes perfectamente que siempre me sentí mas unido a ti, nunca pude compenetrar con los otros de la misma manera que lo hacía contigo.

-¿Ni siquiera con Quatre?

-Ni siquiera con él.

-Yo también te extrañe, Duo. Te extrañe como no tienes idea.

Duo miro fijamente a Heero. ¿Realmente el soldado perfecto lo había extrañado?

-Pensé que habías estado demasiado ocupado como para desperdiciar un solo minuto de tu tiempo pensando en mí.

-Realmente todo mi tiempo estuvo puesto en ti. Para lo que no tenía tiempo era para pensar en algo que no fuera tu.

Duo contuvo el aliento cada vez mas sorprendido por las palabras de Heero. Y sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas mientras una corriente casi invisible se estableció entre ellos cuando Heero rozó con un dedo acariciante su labio inferior.

Duo quería desesperadamente entender el mensaje que veía en aquellos ojos cobalto, pero la suave caricia de Heero no lo dejaba entender lo que quería decirle aquel brillo inusual.

-Por... por favor, Heero, no hagas eso.

-¿Que? -murmuro Heero con voz acariciante.

-Mirarme de esa forma.

Las oscuras cejas de Heero se alzaron con un gesto malicioso que se compenetró perfectamente con la curva de su boca.

-Si lo prefieres, puedo cerrar los ojos y tocarte.

-Te estas burlando de mi, .¿verdad? -musitó Duo con gesto acusador.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, solo quiero que estés cómodo conmigo.

-Estoy tan cómodo contigo como si estuviera sentado sobre una bomba.

-Si, parece que reaccionamos el uno hacia el otro de una forma bastante explosiva -murmuró Heero con la voz ronca -¿Que vamos hacer al respecto?

La pregunta hizo endurecer los rasgos de Duo en un gesto defensivo.

-¿Que sugieres? -consiguió decir con tono beligerante.

A Heero esa actitud le hizo pensar en un gatito enfurruñado.

-Que nos dejemos llevar.

Duo le lanzó una mirada cargada de aprensión, y el tono desenfadado de Heero desapareció de repente. Su mano se había ido deslizando hasta el hombro de Duo, y lo aferraba con fuerza casi dolorosa. Su boca tenía una expresión sombría mientras estudiaba el perfil de Duo, que intentaba apartar la cara.

-Sé que te asusta mi comportamiento, pero no puedo evitar sentir ganas de tocarte.

Los ojos de Duo estaban muy abiertos y su expresión era de incredulidad. Su voz estaba cargada de indignación.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! A mi no me llama la atención ser tocado por otro hombre.

-Duo, no te atrevas a negar lo que estas sintiendo en este momento. Tu también quieres que yo te toque, .¿verdad?

Atrapado bajo la intensidad de aquella mirada, fue incapaz de negarlo.

-Si -susurró ahogadamente -Si quiero que me toques.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto Heero rápidamente al percibir la duda en su voz.

-Tu y yo somos hombres. ¡Somos del mismo sexo! Esto no va a funcionar, será un desastre, y yo, por lo menos no quiero mas daño.

-¿Que acaso Trowa y Quatre no son hombres?

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Pero eso es diferente. ¡Al menos ellos se aman!

-¿Y tu que sabes acerca de mis sentimientos por ti? .¿Que sabes de tus propios sentimientos?

Duo no pudo responder ya que Heero deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Otro beso siguió al primero, y otro, cada uno más dulce que el anterior. Muy pronto cada milímetro de su rostro hubo probado el tierno contacto de aquellos labios, y se debatió en su abrazo como un pájaro atrapado.

-¡Heero, esto no esta bien!

-¿Que no esta bien en que dos personas que se atraen se busquen?

La mente de Duo quedó en blanco mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta, y el no hallarla provocó en él pánico. ¡Heero tenía razón!. Sería una cobardía no aceptar que sentía una fuerte atracción por él. El soldado perfecto le gustaba desde que lo había conocido y estaba tan cegado que no se había dado de cuenta sino hasta ahora. Por eso era que no podía dejar de pensar en él, por eso era que lo extrañaba tanto, por eso era que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia. ¡Pero él no era gay!. ¿O si?

-Heero, por favor...

-Por favor, .¿que?

-Por favor, detente. No quiero hacerlo contigo y sentirme después usado.

-Me alegra oírlo porque jamás te usaría como un objeto sexual.

-No pienso…

-Esta vez me alegro de que no pienses.

Heero le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la punta de su nariz respingona. Luego de eso poso su boca en la ardiente y calida boca del 02. Duo sintió un zumbido en los oídos y notó como el calor que fluía de los besos de Heero iba inundando su cuerpo. No conseguía reunir energía suficiente para rechazarlo. Por el contrario, sus manos abrazaban con desesperación a Heero. Pensó que era asombroso, mientras se dejaba llevar por una pasión que no había sentido jamás. ¡Era hermoso, maravilloso, eróticamente asombroso!.  
Heero se sentía violentamente excitado, pero sabía que debía controlarse ya que Duo aun estaba indeciso y él quería satisfacerlo por encima de todo. Precisamente porque el trenzado dudaba de su sexualidad, necesitaba de él para descubrir así su verdadera inclinación sexual.

Duo había llegado a la misma conclusión. No tenía idea de porque ni como había llegado a suceder, pero era consciente de que necesitaba a Heero con una intensidad que al mismo tiempo lo asustaba y lo enloquecía. Dejando escapar un leve gemido, levantó las manos hasta apoyarlas sobre el calido pecho de u piloto favorito. Sus dedos se curvaron, aferrando el suave tejido de la camisa. Un gruñido de Heero vibró contra sus ávidos labios, y una lengua atrevida acaricio los rincones de su dulce boca.

Apartándose de la abierta tentación de su boca, Heero habló con un susurro.

-Quítame la camisa. Quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Con afán Duo arrancó la prenda por encima de la cabeza de Heero y la arrojó al suelo. Duo se asombró de lo lejos que había llegado en tan poco tiempo. Por fin estaba dispuesto a reconocer que por ahora lo que mas deseaba era estar con Heero.

Con mirada anhelante, recorrió aquel cuerpo perfecto. Los músculos se dibujaban bajo la suave piel de sus brazos y torso tostados por el sol.

-Adelante, Duo, tócame. Aprende la forma y textura de mi cuerpo y déjame a mí conocer el tuyo.

Como en un sueño, Duo comenzó a deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de los fuertes hombros, haciendo una breve pausa en las venas que latían en la garganta. Continuaron descendiendo hasta los pequeños y morenos pezones, endurecidos por la excitación. Con una avidez que lo habría aterrado si se hubiese parado para analizarlo, se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre el cálido pecho.

El corazón y los sentidos de Heero se estremecieron por el impacto de aquella caricia sensual. Sintió el deseo primitivo del animal salvaje que reclama a su pareja, y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo.

Interpretando mal el endurecimiento de sus músculos, Duo levantó la cabeza y lo miró con timidez.

-¿He hecho algo mal, Heero?

El aliento que Heero había contenido con dificultad, surgió de sus pulmones, y su tenue sonrisa era tensa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Has hecho algo, muy, muy bien.

No convencido del todo, Duo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo ni idea de como tocarte? Sigo pensando que esto es una locura... pero también confieso que no quiero detenerme.

Heero estaba hipnotizado por su boca, y su voz sonó distraída.

-Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien, no tengo ninguna queja.

Heero asió con los dedos las muñecas de Duo y llevó sus manos a su pecho, comenzando a describir con ellas lentos círculos.

-¿Duo, no puedes sentir como me gusta que me toques? -dijo con voz encendida -¿No sientes tus manos en mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza como yo?

-Sí, sí -murmuró Duo, fascinado por el contraste de sus pálidas manos contra aquel cuerpo caliente y moreno. Con el rostro encendido por la curiosidad, comenzó a arañar con los dedos el pecho de Heero. Él se sacudió involuntariamente.

-¿Te gusta, Heero?

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien, Duo. Sabes que lo que me estas haciendo me gusta. Pero me gustaría mucho más si te pudiera devolver el favor.

Con un aire de indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir, Heero apartó con los pulgares las solapas de la bata. Milímetro a milímetro se fue abriendo la suave tela y sus ojos cobalto rebosaron de placer anticipando la visión que les aguardaba. Ante él apareció el exquisito pecho del trenzado, luciendo unos endurecidos y erectos pezones.

-Tan hermoso como el dios que eres. Eres realmente hermoso, Duo.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación un momento más, Heero inclinó la cabeza e hizo revolotear su lengua sobre uno de los erectos pezones. Cuando Duo arqueó la espalda y gimió, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Heero. Con voz cargada de sensualidad repitió la pregunta que el trenzado le había hecho momentos antes.

-¿Te gusta, Duo?

Los pensamientos de Duo volaron como hojas barridas por el viento. Las sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Su interior ardía con una intensidad casi dolorosa que lo hacía temblar.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? -musitó Heero, sabiendo la respuesta sin que se la dijeran.

Con una risa de triunfo mordió con avidez su garganta. Sus manos acariciaron aquel sublime torso con una ternura que rayaba en la adoración.

-Oh, Duo, eres tan dulce, tan hermoso, tan deseable... Nunca en mi vida había sentido esto. Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez te metiste dentro de mi piel y formaste parte de mi. Déjame amarte, Duo. Déjame formar parte de ti.

Con una gentil inseguridad que llegó al fondo del corazón de Duo, desató el cinturón que ceñía su cintura. La bata se abrió, revelando completamente su exuberante desnudez. La expresión del rostro de Heero, fue una revelación para Duo y barrió cualquier recelo o timidez que pudiera haber sentido, mientras Heero lo hacía tenderse en el sofá. Una oleada de alegría lo sacudió al ver la emoción de aquellos ojos cobalto, y su inseguridad se evaporó ante la fuerza de su masculinidad.

El pecho de Heero subía y bajaba con creciente rapidez, aunque él intentaba respirar con naturalidad. Un rubor de excitación había ensombrecido sus fuertes pómulos. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclararse la mente, confusa por la pasión. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre su frente, ocultando a medias su expresión arrebatada. Con un gesto tan natural como el respirar, Duo apartó del rostro de Heero aquellos mechones rebeldes.  
Como si hubiera quedado petrificado por la espontánea ternura del gesto, Heero perdió la batalla que había estado librando con su autocontrol. Quería tener a Duo desnudo y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, necesitaba volverse uno con él o se volvería loco.

Un gruñido surgió de sus labios entreabiertos, y en sus ojos resplandeció un brillo salvaje mientras le terminaba de quitar a Duo la bata.

Se dio cuenta, por la repentina tensión del cuerpo del trenzado, de que iba demasiado rápido, pero no podía dominarse, llevaba mas de dos años amando y deseando a Duo en silencio y ahora que su mayor sueño se realizaba no podía detenerse ni aunque quisiera.

Cuando Duo emitió un débil murmullo de protesta, él lo ahogo con su hambrienta boca. Las manos que presionaban su pecho lo animaban dulcemente, más que detenerlo, y con rapidez se encaramó sobre aquel cuerpo tembloroso.

Heero se fue moviendo hasta que su palpitante virilidad se apoyó sobre la encendida virilidad de Duo. Sólo el dolorosamente ajustado tejido del jean evitaba el contacto que tanto ansiaba, y la insignificancia de la barrera lo hacía volverse loco. Heero gruño y apoyó la sudorosa frente contra el perfumado pecho del trenzado en un gesto curiosamente vulnerable.

-Lo siento -murmuró con voz atormentada -No me dejes asustarte, Duo. Quizás voy demasiado rápido pero llevo deseándote por mucho tiempo y ahora que te tengo no puedo mantener mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos bajo control.

Duo abrió inmensos los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras de Heero. ¿Realmente el soldado perfecto llevaba deseándolo desde hacia tiempo? .¿Pero solo era deseo lo que sentía Heero por él?. Nunca, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo luchando hombro a hombro con Heero, se imagino que él pudiera desearlo. ¡Heero nunca demostró nada mas que indiferencia por él! .¿Como diablos se suponía que iba a sospechar que Heero lo deseaba si este no hacia mas que llamarlo "baka, molestia, insensato y vanidoso" entre otras cosas mas? Además... por su cabeza jamás había pasado la idea de que Heero fuera gay, siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de Relena. ¡Pero que bien guardadito se lo tenía el 01!. Quatre nunca se tomo la molestia de ocultarlo y quizás Heero tampoco, pero su forma de ser y actuar jamás lo había delatado. Pero, si el imperturbable Yuy ya era gay desde ese entonces, .¿por que diablos se caso con Relena? Tendría que preguntarle eso, pero no seria correcto que lo hiciera en ese momento. Después de todo el soldado estoico ya le había dicho que nunca la había amado y ahora que lo recordaba, Heero también había dicho: "Me casé con Relena porque no tuve otra opción". ¿A que se refería con eso el soldado perfecto?

-Esta bien, Heero -susurro por fin Duo, con voz tierna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -Tú no me asustas, me asusta lo que esta ocurriendo.

Heero apoyó todo su peso sobre los codos y alzó la cabeza, contemplando aquellos ojos violeta de una profundidad infinita.

-Nos está ocurriendo a los dos, Duo.

-Esto es increíble, Heero. Mientras estuvimos juntos durante la guerra, me ignorabas y nunca hubo algo más allá de un roce casual entre nosotros. Siempre fuiste un misterio para mí, nuestras personalidades eran y son tan opuestas como el día y la noche. Te me desapareces por dos años y ahora después de tanto tiempo llegas otra vez a mi vida, salido de la nada y me tomas entre tus manos moldeándome como si yo fuera arcilla. Los dos somos hombres, somos del mismo sexo y aunque se que esto no es correcto, aun así...

Duo apretó los dientes, y Heero acarició con un dedo su tensa mandíbula en un gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Aun así, que?

-Aun así... ardemos juntos -murmuro sin fuerzas. -No se que diablos estas haciendo en mi, solo se que te deseo y aunque se que esto es una locura no quiero que nos detengamos.

-¿Por que dices que esto es una locura?

-Oh, Heero, .¿Acaso no es obvio? .¡Los dos somos hombres!

-¿Y que?. ¿Acaso no vas a dejar de decir lo mismo una y otra vez? Tu palabrería ya me suena a disco rayado.

-¡Pues para tu información yo no soy gay!

-¿A no? -pregunto Heero mirándolo de forma muy significativa.

Duo se sonrojo al ver lo que esa mirada cobalto le estaba diciendo. Heero tenía razón... ¿Si él no era gay, entonces porque estaba a punto de hacer el amor con otro hombre?. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de su cuerpo que reaccionaba con vida propia ante Heero.

No. Ahora que lo pensaba todo era culpa de Heero y su arrollador atractivo. Todo era culpa de Yuy por tratar de provocarlo con esa hermosa cara y ese cuerpo atlético. La culpa la tenia Heero y su personalidad que aunque sombría resultaba interesante.

Heero y nadie más que Heero tenía la culpa de que se hubiera sentido atraído por él desde que lo había visto en aquel lugar tratando de matar a Relena. Solo aquel imperturbable moreno tenía la culpa de que le empezara a gustar cuando estuvieron juntos aquella vez que el muy descarado se robo repuestos de sus maquinas para reparar su Gundam. También culpaba a Heero por verse demasiado bien en su uniforme de deportes cuando jugaban juntos basket en aquel instituto. Y no debía olvidar culparlo por verse demasiado sexy cubierto solamente por unos boxers azules cuando solía pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación que tuvieron que compartir cuando estuvieron en ese instituto del cual no recordaba el nombre... ¡Un momento! .¡Stop! Se dijo así mismo Duo. ¿Pero que diablos acababa de pensar? .¿Todas esas tonterías de que Heero le gustaba, le parecía atractivo, sexy y demás que acababa de decir, eran realmente ciertas? .¿Acaso durante todo ese tiempo Heero le había gustado y había sido tan necio y despistado como para no darse de cuenta? .¿Estaba tan ocupado con la guerra que no se había percatado que se la pasaba mirando a Heero mas de lo que debía? .¿Entonces eso significaba que ya era gay desde ese entonces y que solo hasta ahora se daba de cuenta? .¿Era por eso que no había dejado de pensar y de extrañar a Heero después de que la guerra termino y se separaron? .¿Entonces por que se caso con Hilde?. Se suponía que la amaba, .¿o no? .¿Acaso se sintió tan solo cuando se separo de Heero que creyó que podía reemplazarlo con Hilde? .¡No, eso era imposible! .¡Heero era irremplazable! Hilde jamás hubiera podido llenar aquel vacío que había quedado en su corazón cuando al terminar la guerra, el 01 se fue sin siquiera despedirse...

-Oh, Heero, nunca hasta hoy me había dado de cuenta que... que... -¿De que, que? Se pregunto a si mismo Duo. ¿De que se sentía tan atraído por él que se había casado con Hilde para inconscientemente sacárselo de su mente? -Heero, por favor, bésame.

Heero hizo lo que Duo le pidió. Hundió con suavidad su lengua dentro de la calida humedad que Duo tan generosamente le ofrecía. Él estaba consciente del dilema por el que pasaba en ese momento el trenzado, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que Duo estaba sumergido en un remolino de dudas y temores, sus ojos tan honestos y transparentes lo delataba, dejaban ver claramente la turbulencia que en ese momento se desarrollaba en el interior del trenzado.

Duo ahondo el beso todo lo que pudo mientras sus manos atrajeron a Heero contra si, y se maravilló ante el placer que le producía abrazarlo.

Ese placer se multiplico mil veces cuando los dedos de Heero comenzaron a juguetear con uno de sus duros pezones. Cuando Duo arqueó la espalda, sus bocas se separaron, pero Heero no le dio tiempo a quejarse. Instantáneamente hizo descender su boca y tomó en ella aquel pezón palpitante, gruñendo de placer. Las ondulaciones rítmicas de sus caderas se compenetraban con la ardiente humedad de su boca, y, con una dulce queja, Duo elevó sus caderas buscando un contacto mas estrecho. Heero dejo escapar un grito cuando el calor de Duo atravesó la tela de su pantalón, y todos sus músculos se rebelaron cuando se aparto de él.

-¿Heero? -murmuro Duo con una débil protesta. El chico de mirada cobalto se puso de pie y sus temblorosos dedos lucharon con los botones de su pantalón, mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

-No puedo resistir mas tiempo -dijo entre dientes con voz grave -¡Tiene que ser ahora, Duo!

Su voz sonaba tensa y exigente, pero había un ruego en sus ojos bajo la intensidad de su mirada. Duo se maravilló de la vulnerabilidad que Heero mostraba hacia él, y sus brazos se alzaron llamándolo.

-Hazme el amor, Heero.

El tiempo que siguió fue más mágico de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera creído posible. Duo respondía instintivamente a la ávida exploración de su 01, trazando con sus manos nuevos senderos en su cuerpo y estremeciéndose en sus brazos. Cuando Heero finalmente entró en su cuerpo, el cerebro de Duo ya estaba a punto de explotar, presa de sensaciones demasiado exquisitas para oponerse a ellas. Murmurando su nombre se arqueó bajo su cuerpo en una agonía de plenitud.

-Sí, Duo... -musitó Heero junto a su garganta -¡arde por mi... como yo estoy ardiendo por ti!

Entonces, con un definitivo y violento golpe de sus caderas, Heero se fundió con su trenzado, y se aferraron el uno al otro como dos seres sacudidos por la tormenta en alta mar. Duo permaneció abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que su pulso fue retornando a la normalidad, abrigándose con el cuerpo de Heero mientras intentaba comprender el milagro que acababa de ocurrir. Con lágrimas en los ojos supo por fin lo que era el verdadero placer.

¡Nunca hasta ese momento había conocido lo que era entregar no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma! La entrega fue tan completa y tan mágica que su placer había sido no solo a nivel físico sino también a nivel espiritual y más allá. Ahora si acababa de comprobar por si mismo que Heero era un amante dulce, cariñoso, apasionado y gentil.

Heero se echó a un lado y meció el cuerpo de Duo en sus brazos. Mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlo, percibió la humedad de sus mejillas. Un aguijonazo de alarma atravesó su cuerpo.

-Duo, .¿estas bien? .¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó con voz cargada de miedo.

Duo parpadeo levemente y se incorporó para examinar el preocupado rostro de su amigo-amante. Se mordió el labio inferior, enrojecido por la fuerza de sus besos. Luego intento sonreír pero el intento fue en vano, estaba tan abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido que ni siquiera podía esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo... estoy bien. No te preocupes, Heero, te aseguro que en ningún momento me hiciste daño.

-¿Entonces por que lloras? .¿Acaso... acaso te arrepentiste? .¿Sientes asco por mi y por lo que acabamos de hacer?

Duo vio como el dolor explotaba en el fondo de aquellos ojos azul cobalto y se apresuro a explicarle a Heero la situación.

-No entiendes, Heero baka. No siento asco por ti ni por lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros. Si estoy llorando es de felicidad, por la cantidad de sensaciones que me envolvieron durante esta entrega, por todo lo gentil que fuiste conmigo y por lo querido que me hiciste sentir. Oh, Heero fue tan maravilloso, tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

La boca de Heero se curvó con una sonrisa indulgente.

-Ya sabía que sería así entre nosotros. Desde el momento en que te vi supe que eras un chico apasionado y sensual. Muchas veces cuando te ponías a hablar como lora, deseaba con fervor poder acallar tu palabrería con un beso. Muchas veces mientras dormías en la cama de al lado cuando estábamos en el instituto, tuve ganas de colarme en tu cama y dormir abrazado a ti. Muchas veces cuando nos quedábamos a solas deseaba tomarte entre mis brazos y borrar con besos todas aquellas preocupaciones que cruzaban en ese momento por tu rostro. Tu hacías tus cosas con tanta entrega y pasión, en cada batalla dabas lo mejor de ti y siempre nos animabas a todos nosotros, tu siempre fuiste la luz al final del túnel y si no hubiera sido por ti, que nos alegrabas y nos mostrabas lo positivo de todo, los demás pilotos y yo hubiéramos caído en la locura que la guerra producía en las mentes y corazones de los seres humanos.

Los labios de Duo asomaron una gigantesca y placentera sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Heero. Las lágrimas cesaron y solo quedo dibujado en su perfecto rostro el agradecimiento que sentía, pero no solo era agradecimiento... había algo mas... algo mas que agradecimiento... eso que sentía era mas intenso, mas grande...

-Heero.

-¿Que?

-Heero, .¿desde cuando supiste que eras gay?

-Desde que te conocí y supe que me gustabas y que te deseaba.

-¿Por que nunca me lo demostraste?

-Baka, te lo demostré a mi manera. Con miradas, con leves sonrisas, estando siempre contigo... te lo demostré de muchas maneras pero tú no te diste nunca de cuenta... Solo Quatre pareció notarlo.

-Quatre era el más perceptivo de los cinco. ¿Pero por que nunca me dijiste como te sentías?

-Tenía intenciones de decírtelo cuando acabara la guerra. Pero al final cuando todo acabo, temí que me rechazaras, que yo fuera gay y que tu me gustaras no garantizaba que tu lo fueras también y que sintieras lo mismo que yo.

Duo comprendió las palabras de Heero, el soldado perfecto tenía razón, la guerra los había tenido tan ocupados que habría sido imposible tener un romance. Además, si Heero se lo hubiese propuesto en ese momento, lo mas seguro es que le habría roto la cara a golpes por atreverse a pedirle que llevaran una relación homosexual. Él no era gay y jamás habría aceptado a Heero en su vida... aun cuando él ya le había empezado a gustar. Y para cuando la guerra acabo y hubo oportunidad, termino casándose con Hilde y alejando con esto a Heero.

-Oh, Heero ¿que es todo esto que nos esta pasando?

-Magia -respondió Heero con voz ronca.

-¿Magia? .¿Desde cuando tú crees en ese tipo de cosas?

-Desde siempre, Duo. Recuerda que también soy un ser humano y como tal creo en la magia y en otras cosas más que si las supieras te sorprenderías. Tú nunca te tomaste la molestia de conocer que había más allá de mi supuesta perfección.

-Quizás fue porque tú nunca me permitiste entrar en ti.

-Las puertas siempre estuvieron abiertas para ti, solo tenias que entrar y conocerme.

-Yo te veía tan hermético, tan perfecto, tan inalcanzable que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que querías que te conociera. Heero, yo quisiera que esta magia de la que hablas no desaparezca jamás.

Lentamente Heero se puso de pie y tomó a Duo en brazos con gran ternura. Le dio un suave beso en la sien mientras lo conducía por la escalera hacia el dormitorio. Cuando subía lentamente, Duo apoyo el rostro en su cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Esta es la primera vez que he tenido este tipo de magia en mis manos, pero sé que no va a desaparecer, Duo -aseguró Heero, con la voz temblando de emoción.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Los confusos sentimientos de Shinigami

**CAPITULO 3: LOS CONFUSOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SHINIGAMI**

.-.

Duo no era una persona madrugadora. Necesitaba al menos diez horas de sueño para ponerse en marcha, y la noche anterior apenas había dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, poco antes del amanecer, se sorprendió de su claridad de mente. Recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Y deseó no recordarlo.  
Recordaba la fresca sensación de las sábanas de seda contra su cuerpo desnudo, los dedos cálidos y sensibles que habían explorado su cuerpo hasta hacerlo retorcerse como un animal salvaje bajo la vasta sombra del hombre que se inclinaba sobre él, las fragancias que se habían mezclado en el aire mientras hacían el amor... recordaba una boca que sabía satisfacerlo y los roncos jadeos de placer y de amor susurrados en su oído. Recordaba sus propios gritos mientras se veía transportado de placer a éxtasis, no una sino mil veces durante aquellas horas encantadas. Recordaba demasiado... y quería olvidarlo.

La magia había volado, como él sabía que ocurriría, y se había quedado solo y dolorido, en cuerpo y alma, mientras el cielo del amanecer se aclaraba al otro lado de la ventana. Las sombras de la habitación se mezclaron con las de su corazón, mientras yacía frío y tenso junto a Heero que todavía lo abrazaba mientras dormía. Con un movimiento forzado movió la cabeza hasta poder mirar por encima del hombro, y su corazón casi se detuvo al volver a contemplar los fuertes y masculinos rasgos de su amigo y ahora amante.

¡Su amante!. Que palabra tan simple, y sin embargo, resumía un cambio absoluto en la concepción de la vida. Se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas y había terminado en la cama con Heero. Los hechos eran irrefutables y no había forma de disfrazarlos. ¿Y para que, cuando él era totalmente culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido?. Duo Maxwell se había lanzado a los abismos del pecado con el entusiasmo de un campeón de trampolín. Él, que había vivido en una iglesia, rodeado de religiosos, sabía que no era correcto acostarse con alguien que pertenecía a su mismo sexo.

Intentó decirse que la noche anterior estaba deprimido y no podía pensar con claridad, pero no alivió en nada su conciencia. Podía buscar excusas a su comportamiento, pero nunca podría perdonárselo. Se miró la mano, y vio que estaba aferrando la sabana de seda como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Pudo ver la señal todavía profunda de su anillo de casado, y un intenso sentimiento de vergüenza lo invadió.

Cerrando los ojos, se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con destruir la poca compostura que le quedaba. Intentó pensar en lo que debía hacer.

Una cosa estaba clara. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Heero despertara. No podría soportar ponerse delante de aquellos ojos cobalto a la luz de la mañana. Heero también recordaría la forma en que él había respondido a sus besos y a sus embriagadoras caricias.

El recuerdo de su comportamiento estaría presente cuando Heero lo mirase, y no iba a poder soportarlo.

¿Había sido él realmente aquel chico sensual y exigente que se había entregado a su amigo y compañero de batallas, o era un engaño de su imaginación?. ¿Le había dado a Heero un placer tan intenso, o había sido un sueño?. Duo apartó de su mente aquellas preguntas que no quería responderse. Ya no tenía tiempo para más conjeturas. No, si quería escapar antes de que su amigo quien había llegado a conocerlo tan íntimamente despertara.

Su noche mágica había terminado, y ahora tenía que volver a la realidad y sufrir la culpa y la vergüenza que habían quedado como residuo de su comportamiento irracional.

Heero era gay, y él no. Por lo tanto ni Heero pertenecía a su mundo, ni él pertenecía al mundo de Heero. Lentamente, levantó el pesado brazo que rodeaba su cintura, conteniendo el aliento mientras Heero murmuraba algo en sueños y se daba media vuelta. Salió sigilosamente de entre las sábanas, tratando de contener un gemido por el dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo. El aire frío mordió su carne desnuda y sintió un escalofrió. Evitó mirar al esplendido hombre que dormía en la cama, temiendo no poder irse si lo hacia.

La comprensión de su propia debilidad lo impulsó a salir de la habitación y a descender por la escalera todo lo rápido que pudo. Por suerte, el espesor de la alfombra amortiguo sus pasos, y entró en el salón como una criatura a la que están dando caza. Buscó frenéticamente su ropa en las sombras, ahogando una maldición cuando recordó que no había llegado a sacarla de la secadora. En su lugar, vio la bata tirada en el suelo y sintió como las mejillas le ardían insoportablemente.

Tuvo que buscar la secadora, que estaba en una habitación junto a la cocina, y allí, sobre el frío suelo de mármol, se vistió apresuradamente. Se sintió un poco mejor, y con manos temblorosas intentó arreglarse su desordenada trenza. Respirando profundamente, se puso los zapatos, todavía húmedos, abrió la puerta de la calle y escapó, perdiéndose en la niebla del amanecer.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Heero bajó la escalera a grandes zancadas. A pesar del calido sol que calentaba la colonia, en su interior reinaba un frío mortal, y susurrando una maldición, recogió la bata del suelo y se la puso. Todavía tenía el olor de Duo, y cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

La magia no había sido suficiente para retenerlo, pensó con amargura. Mientras estaba indefenso y vulnerable a causa del sueño, Duo había escapado.

Su puño se crispó y golpeó su otra mano con ira frustrada. ¿Que diablos iba a hacer ahora?.  
Acercándose a un gran ventanal, apoyó la frente sobre la fría superficie. Mientras veía al sol iluminar la colorida colonia, sintió una soledad más aguda de lo que hubiera experimentado jamás. El rostro de Duo se dibujó en su mente, y recordó cómo se había movido sobre su cuerpo, bajó él, a su alrededor... había dado calor a su alma con la generosidad de su espíritu, y ahora se había quedado más frío que nunca. Una terrible sensación de pérdida llenó el vacío de su interior, y cerró los ojos intentando amortiguar el dolor. Era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser, una parte vital para su existencia.  
Duo había huido, pero tenía que estar en algún sitio, y él lo encontraría, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida. Lo encontraría, y ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo. Volvería a tejer ese manto de magia que los había hecho amarse hasta que fuera tan fuerte que pudiera resistir los embates del mundo real. Aquella decisión hizo salir el sol en su corazón, como si fuera un voto sagrado para el futuro. El fuerte pecho de Heero tomó aire profundamente y respiró. Sus pestañas se abrieron, revelando una mirada de determinación. Entonces Duo comprendería que no tenía nada de malo que ellos dos estuvieran juntos... que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que así sería siempre.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

-¡Ya es de día, Maxwell!

El bulto que se escondía bajo las sábanas se revolvió y murmuró con voz casi incomprensible.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Unas manos poco gentiles empezaron a sacudirlo de manera violenta.

-¡Sal de ahí, dondequiera que estés, Maxwell!

-Estas jugando con fuego, Wufei.

-¿Como? -dijo el chino con voz menos dura -¿Realmente estas vivo bajo esas sabanas?. Pues me alegro, porque el café se está quedando frío.

-Si lo hiciste tú, debe de estar horrible -murmuró Duo enfurruñado.

-Soy un experto cafetero -replicó Wufei, levantando un pico de la sabana en busca del rostro que acompañaba aquella voz fantasmal -¿Vas a salir, o tendré que llamar a Sally para que venga y te rescate?

Duo sacó la cabeza y husmeó el aire, al principio con desdén, después con mayor interés. El café olía de maravilla, y Wufei sabía que era la única forma de conseguir hacerlo salir de la cama. Con aquel perfume atacando su nariz, sería incapaz de volver a dormirse. Con un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a intentar salir de la cama.

Consiguió incorporarse y con los ojos entrecerrados sacó una mano. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del asa de su taza de café favorita.

-Gracias, Wufei. ¿Que hora es?

-Hora de que abras los ojos y dejes de hacer tanta pereza, Maxwell.

Con precaución, Duo abrió los ojos y un prisma de luz bailarina se reflejó en sus pupilas. Parpadeó repetidamente, pensando que debía añadir la luz del sol a sus fobias personales.

-Vamos amigo, deja de sermonearme. Sabes perfectamente que odio madrugar.

-No estas madrugando Maxwell. Por si no te has fijado, ya son mas de las 10:00 a.m. Madrugar es cuando te levantas antes de las 6:00 a.m y eso es algo que tu jamás has hecho en toda tu vida. Solo sabes flojear y hablar como lora.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Wu!. Además, la culpa es tuya y de Sally Po. Anoche hicieron tanto ruido que me fue imposible dormir. Al parecer eres todo un tigre en la cama...

Wufei se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Maxwell!. Solo dices eso para hacerme avergonzar, pero no lo lograras.

-Si claro, lo que digas amigo -se mofó Duo al ver el sonrojo que invadía cada centímetro del perfecto rostro chino.

-Basta de tonterías y levántate de una buena vez, Maxwell. ¿Acaso no me dijiste que hoy ibas a presentarte como candidato para el empleo como ensamblador, mecánico y no se que mas, en la nueva empresa que acaban de abrir en esta colonia?

-¿Tu crees que me lo darán a mi? -pregunto Duo con los ojos brillando de esperanza.

-Maxwell, la verdad es que yo pienso que para obtener un empleo hay que madrugar a buscarlo, para estas horas deben de haber muchos aspirantes presentándose en ese lugar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya mismo me levanto -dijo Duo saltando de la cama -¿Como crees que sea el dueño de esa compañía que diseña naves y transbordadores?

-Sally y yo aun no hemos tenido tiempo de investigarlo, pero según lo que se dice su compañía es legal y todo esta en orden. Esta es la quinta sucursal que el señor Y.H abre desde que su compañia se inició. Todo parece indicar que el señor Y.H tiene la casa matriz en la tierra y cinco sucursales en cinco colonias diferentes incluyendo esta y la colonia de Quatre.

-Para tener tantas sucursales en tan poco tiempo, ese tal Y.H debe ser un tipo exitoso e inteligente, para mi seria estupendo trabajar en un lugar como ese... "la Compañia Wing"... ese es un nombre interesante,. ¿no te parece, Wufei?

-Hummm, muy interesante, por eso quisiera poder tener el suficiente tiempo para poder investigar a fondo sobre el señor Y.H...

-Bueno, ya después de hoy no tendrás que hacerlo porque yo mismo te contare lo que pueda averiguar de él, después de todo será el mismo señor Y.H quien entreviste personalmente a los candidatos para el empleo y ahora si me lo permites, me vestiré y me pondré mas guapo que de costumbre.

-Buena idea, Maxwell. Aunque solo la suerte te podría acompañar en esta entrevista de trabajo. Sigo pensando que debiste madrugar para tener mas posibilidades de conseguir el empleo, aunque con lo suertudo que has sido siempre no me extrañaría que te contrataran. Yo también me retiro, por tu culpa voy demasiado tarde. Mucha suerte Maxwell y te veo en la noche.

Wufei se dio la media vuelta despidiéndose con una mano levantada. Duo ensancho la sonrisa mientras la expresión de sus ojos se dulcificó. Mantenía con Wufei una amistad extraña debido a lo opuesto de sus caracteres, pero aun así basada en el respeto mutuo. Aunque no era raro que de vez en cuando Duo sacara de sus casillas a Wufei debido a sus pesadas bromas... pero aun así los dos se habían vuelto unidos y Duo confiaba ciegamente en el chino. Era a Wufei a quien había recurrido al día siguiente de haber hecho el amor con Heero. Ese día se sentía desesperado, asustado y más solo que nunca. Se sentía incapaz de volver a su vida anterior, de volver a ese lugar vacío lleno de recuerdos de Hilde y de él, y por eso había decidido no volver a aquella colonia, no volvería jamás, ni siquiera para recoger sus cosas. Ese día se había comunicado con Wufei para pedirle alojamiento temporal y tratar de empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo su pasado, incluido el desliz que tuvo con Heero. Le costo mucho aclarar sus ideas, pero esos días viviendo junto a Wufei y Sally pudo tomar la decisión de no ver nunca mas a Heero. Para su fortuna, Wufei no lo interrogo acerca de su inesperada decisión de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo. Lo único que Duo le había contado era que Hilde le había pedido el divorcio, pero nada mas, en ningún momento pudo confesarle que se había encontrado con Heero y que habían terminado en la cama...

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Desde el instante en que Duo entró en el imponente edificio de la "compañia Wing", se sintió perdido. Los teléfonos sonaban y los teclados de las computadoras martilleaban insistentemente, y la gran sala dividida en pequeños despachos parecía un hormiguero frenético. El ambiente era ruidoso y activo, y parecía cargado de una excitación contenida. Se acerco a un escritorio caminando con paso seguro y dibujo una sonrisa de esas que tanto lo caracterizaban y le dijo a la recepcionista que venía a presentarse para el nuevo empleo.

-Así que aquí hay otro mas que viene a la guarida del león -dijo la secretaria correspondiéndole la sonrisa a Duo.

-¿Perdón? -pregunto Duo un poco confundido.

-No es por asustarte, pero últimamente mi jefe ha estado de muy mal humor. Acaba de sacar a gritos a casi todos los chicos que han venido por el empleo.

-Bueno, pues conmigo será diferente, en cuanto vea mis habilidades como mecánico y ensamblador, me rogara para que me quede trabajando con él. Su jefe quedara boquiabierto cuando conozca al inteligente, maravilloso y guapo Duo Maxwell.

-Vaya modestia la tuya, eso lo hace interesante. Realmente se necesita alguien como tu para animar un poco mas este lugar. Pero debo advertirte que mi jefe exige demasiado, él es un obseso del trabajo y mas duro que el acero. Es escrupulosamente honesto y justo, pero exige a sus empleados dedicación y concentración absolutas. En el contrato que tendras que firmar, si eres aceptado, puede decir que el trabajo es de nueve a cinco, pero no lo creas.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan terrible, Duo Maxwell se encargara de domar al terrible jefe, soy experto en tomar al toro por lo cuernos. Si los demás han huido, yo no lo haré.

-Eso es precisamente lo que esperaba oír de una persona que tiene una sonrisa tan contagiante como la tuya. El jefe es un poco gruñón y exigente, pero en el fondo es un buenazo. No te dejes asustar como los otros, Duo. Ven, sígueme para que entres a la guarida del león -dijo la recepcionista alegremente, haciendo a Duo un gesto para que la siguiera.

El trenzado tenía la sensación de que todos los ojos de la gran sala estaban clavados en su espalda, y rezó para que el león no se lo devorara. Por un instante pensó en Heero y se le ocurrió que su futuro jefe y el soldado perfecto se parecían un poco.

-Adelante -le dijo la recepcionista deteniéndose junto a una puerta con una placa de metal en la que se podía leer "Director" -Simplemente llama una vez y pasa. El jefe no da demasiada importancia a la formalidad. Buena suerte, Duo. Realmente me has caído bien y espero de corazón que te quedes con el empleo.

La joven recepcionista se retiró por donde había venido y Duo se quedó parado delante de la puerta con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, estaba un poco nervioso.  
Mirando de reojo a todas las caras que lo observaban, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Poniéndose ante la puerta, levantó la barbilla con determinación y dio unos golpes firmes en la superficie de madera. Una voz algo agresiva respondió de mala gana desde el interior, como un reto, y Duo abrió la puerta y se dispuso a hacer frente a su destino.  
El trenzado entró en la habitación con los ojos bajos y se volvió para cerrar la puerta. Tras el caos de sonidos que había dejado atrás, la quietud y silencio de aquella oficina lo tranquilizó un poco. Tragando saliva, dibujo en su rostro una gigantesca sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, girando sobre sus talones. Había dado un par de pasos cuando una conocidísima voz rompió el silencio con tal fuerza que hizo temblar las paredes.

-¡DUO!

Como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo, Duo intentó recuperar el aliento. Normalmente habría prestado más atención a la elegante belleza del inmenso escritorio de nogal y los archivadores a juego, así como al formidable reloj en forma de Gundam que colgaba de la pared.  
Pero en aquel instante su atención estaba concentrada en la tensa figura enmarcada por la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales por una gran ventana a sus espaldas.

La boca de Duo se abrió involuntariamente, sin creer lo que veía. Allí estaba el compañero, amigo y... amante del que tanto estaba huyendo. Espesos cabellos castaños con cierta tendencia a la indisciplina, piel levemente bronceada, ojos azules con brillo cobalto... No sabía si aquella visión era real o era una alucinación provocada por los nervios. No sabía si el martilleo en sus oídos venía de los latidos de su corazón o eran los golpes de sus rodillas al chocar entre sí. Lo único que sabia era que todos los músculos de su cuerpo, a excepción de sus piernas, se habían quedado congelados.

-Heero -consiguió decir por fin -Yo... no esperaba volver a verte... tan pronto.

Duo cerró los ojos con disgusto cuando por su mente cruzó la imagen de Heero pegado a su cuerpo desnudo. Se preguntó si sería realmente posible morir de vergüenza. Si era así, él estaría a las puertas del cielo en muy poco tiempo.

¡Era realmente un baka!. Si tan solo se hubiera tomado antes la molestia de relacionar el nombre de la compañía y las iniciales del dueño, se habría dado de cuenta que todo tenía que ver con Heero. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, estaba ahí y no iba a huir sin dar antes la pelea. Necesitaba el trabajo y lo conseguiría aunque eso significara estar al lado de Heero Yuy.  
Volvió a la realidad al oír un chirrido procedente del sillón donde permanecía sentado su 01. Abrió los ojos, nervioso, mientras lo veía ponerse en pie de un salto y acercarse a él. Había una expresión feroz en su rostro y su cuerpo irradiaba una tensión casi visible. Sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto se habían convertido en llamas de fuego. Su boca era una línea fina y dura que denotaba un enfado a duras penas contenido.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo,. ¿verdad, baka?. ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

Duo lo miró, confuso, deseó fundirse con el panel de madera contra el que tenía apoyada la espalda. Heero se inclinó sobre él, como un muchacho de dieciocho años sobre un niño de párvulos. Ciertamente, creyó que iba a matarlo en aquel mismo momento, y esperó el golpe definitivo.  
Y cuando llegó, no fue lo que esperaba, sino una presión seductora que hizo vibrar cada nervio de su ser. Aquel alto y delgado cuerpo, cálido y masculino, presionaba el suyo con una fuerza insistente, Duo cerró los ojos y concentró todos sus sentidos en recordar.

El sensual aroma de Heero mezclado con el aroma de la colonia emborrachó sus sentidos. Sintió aquella calidez filtrarse a través de su carne y avivar las brasas que habían estado frías y muertas desde que se habían separado. Podía escuchar el trueno de los latidos de su corazón, acompasados con los del suyo propio. Se estremeció al recordar cómo había respondido de la misma manera aquella noche, hacía tanto, tanto tiempo.

-¡Te he echado mucho de menos, Duo baka!

El pecho de Duo dio un vuelco al notar el dolor y la soledad en la voz de Heero.

-¡No! -gimió rechazándolo inútilmente con sus manos a Heero -Por favor, no me toques, Heero.

-No lo dirás en serio. Ya esta bien de juegos, Duo. Por fin has vuelto a mí, eso es todo lo que importa.

Heero mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos ciñeron la estrecha cintura del trenzado, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Duo lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás para hacer frente a los ojos cobalto. La arrogante presunción de Heero había hecho renacer su orgullo, pero fue la mirada de satisfacción del 01 lo que hizo cerrarse sus puños con determinación.

-¿Perdón?

Con una indulgencia condescendiente, que hizo desear a Duo asesinarlo, Heero le sonrió.

-Lo único por lo que tienes que pedir perdón es por haber huido de mi casa de esa forma. Fue horrible despertarme y darme de cuenta de que te habías ido. Horrible. Me he vuelto loco todos estos meses buscándote.

-No tenías porque haberte molestado, Heero Yuy.

Aunque la boca de Heero se contrajo por el dolor siguió hablando como si Duo no hubiera dicho nada.

-Contraté a dos espías de OZ para que te buscaran donde fuera, pero ninguno de esos inútiles logro dar contigo. Le pregunte a Quatre y a Trowa por ti, pero nadie sabía tu paradero. Me tope con Hilde y ella también aseguro no saber nada de ti.

-Estoy viviendo con Wufei -murmuro Duo débilmente.

-¿QUE? -pregunto Heero lleno de furia.

-Llevo todo este tiempo viviendo con Wufei. ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que yo podría estar con él?

Heero le tomó el rostro con las manos y le dirigió una mirada atormentada.

-¿Estas teniendo un romance con Wufei?. ¿Estas viviendo con él como pareja?. ¡Rayos! Estuve en los preventivos ya que pensé que podrías estar trabajando allí pero nadie te conocía. Nunca pude comunicarme con Wufei ya que él parece estar demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

-No tengo nada que ver con Wufei, estoy viviendo con él como amigo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡SI, maldita sea, hablo en serio!. No tengo nada con Wufei porque ni él ni yo somos gays, para tu información Sally y Wufei están viviendo juntos como pareja y me están dando refugio temporal.

A pesar de que Heero lo miro con dolor por su cruda respuesta, el soldado estoico apoyó su frente contra la de Duo.

-No importa nada de lo que me digas, Duo. Yo estoy feliz de haberte encontrado.

-No se porque te has tomado tantas molestias.

-¿Por que? -pregunto Heero, con gesto repentinamente duro -¡Sabes la respuesta tan bien como yo!

Duo le lanzó una mirada exasperada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos Heero, solo fue un desliz, una pequeña e insignificante aventura que me sirvió para odiarme a mi mismo por haberme acostado con otro hombre.

-No digas eso, Duo -musitó Heero -No desprecies así algo tan hermoso. No te mientas a ti mismo, sabes que esa noche fue reveladora para los dos.

-Eso no es cierto, aunque... quizás tienes razón, fue una noche reveladora ya que yo por mi parte descubrí que no soy gay. Me arrepiento de todo lo que paso esa noche, me avergüenzo cada vez que lo recuerdo.

-Si es así¿entonces por que te tomaste la molestia de buscarme donde trabajo?

Duo contó mentalmente hasta diez, pero no consiguió calmar su enfado. ¿Era posible que Heero fuera tan terco, egocéntrico y seguro de sí mismo?. Aunque después de todo estaba hablando del soldado perfecto y no era raro que fuera así.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me iba a tomar el trabajo de buscarte, Heero Yuy?

-Estas aquí,. ¿no es verdad?

Con un fuego amatista en los ojos, Duo le respondió:

-Para tu información, señor "soldado perfecto", no perdería el tiempo buscándote a ti después de lo mal que la pase contigo aquella noche. ¿Pero que clase de hombre crees que soy?

-Esta oficina no me ofrece la intimidad necesaria para contestar a esa pregunta, Duo -le dijo Heero, mirando su boca fijamente -Ven conmigo a casa y te diré lo que pienso.

Duo sintió galopar a su corazón, imaginando los deliciosos y arrebatadores argumentos de Heero podría emplear. Recordó la forma en que aquellas manos habían recorrido su cuerpo, como el silbido de un viento cálido y salvaje, y cómo lo había hecho arder de pasión por él. Igual que ardía ahora, se dijo aterrado ante la sensación de doloroso calor.

El trenzado sintió una punzada de autocompasión. Se sentía como un recipiente vacío que necesitaba que lo llenen, como un trozo de barro que deber ser moldeado por el escultor. Allí estaba parado como un idiota, esperando que Heero hiciera el siguiente movimiento, como si él no tuviera nada que decir sobre el asunto. Su cuerpo fue presa de una exquisita tensión mientras esperaba que Heero hiciera aquel movimiento, liberándolo de toda responsabilidad. "Soy como un maldito perro esperando la orden de su amo", pensó Duo, despreciándose a si mismo por ser tan débil de carácter cuando de Heero se trataba.

Aquellos pensamientos lo debilitaron, y eso lo hacia enloquecer. No quería que nadie perturbara su mente, y cuanto antes se lo hiciera ver a Heero, mejor. Odiaba la autosuficiencia y la seguridad que Heero irradiaba, ese maldito soldado perfecto seguía siendo el mismo chico decidido, seguro de si e indomable, y él como el baka que era estaba tan receptivo a su poderoso atractivo como siempre.

No, no y no. No podía volver a caer en las redes de Heero. ¡Heero era homosexual, pero él no! A él le gustaban las mujeres, incluso había salido con una los últimos cinco días, se la había llevado a la cama y se había demostrado a si mismo que era agresivamente heterosexual.  
Irguiéndose en toda su estatura, Duo le lanzó una mirada severa a Heero.

-Odio decepcionarte, Heero, pero he venido por asuntos de trabajo.

Los ojos azul cobalto brillaron de asombro mientras asimilaba aquella declaración. Duo estaba tan guapo, tan sonrojado e indignado... Heero sintió un repentino aguijonazo de deseo que lo tomó por sorpresa. El aire se congeló en sus pulmones y tuvo que abrir la boca para no ahogarse. Deseaba a Duo con una violencia que bloqueaba en su mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Con un grito gutural, capturó con la suya aquella boca deseable.  
Su lengua buscó el calor húmedo de la boca de Duo. Sintió y oyó su ahogada protesta, pero no podía controlarse. Estaba sordo y ciego a todo lo que no fuera aquella hambre insaciable. Con desición, sus manos descendieron por aquella espalda, rozando la larga y brillante trenza, deteniéndose sólo cuando alcanzaron su objetivo, llenándose con la suave carne se su trasero, amasando y moldeando aquella leve redondez, hasta que sintió el cuerpo del trenzado capitular y fundirse con el de él.

Pero, por desgracia para Heero, la momentánea debilidad de Duo contribuyó a desvanecer la niebla de deseo que inundaba su cabeza. Estaba cediendo ante aquel embrujo sin luchar, y la conciencia de su vulnerabilidad física agudizó su resistencia emocional. Con un quejido de frustración, volvió la cabeza a un lado y empujó el pecho de Heero con todas sus fuerzas. El chico estoico, sorprendido por el repentino rechazo, lo dejó ir. Su asombrada mirada lo siguió mientras huía al lado opuesto del despacho.

Dejándose caer en uno de los dos sillones que había frente al escritorio, Duo miró por encima del hombro y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

-Como empezaba a decirte cuando tus instintos se han desatado, estoy aquí por asuntos de trabajo. Y ahora,. ¿quieres que sigamos con la entrevista o prefieres que me marche?

La confusión saltó al rostro de Heero, para ser reemplazada por la indignación.

-¿Quieres decir que vienes por el puesto de mecánico-ensamblador?

Duo asintió con gesto indiferente, sonriendo ampliamente mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio la profunda oscuridad que había invadido los ojos azules de Heero.

-Entonces no tenías intención de volver a verme nunca -dijo Heero completamente en tensión.

No era una pregunta, pero Duo decidió responderle como tal.

-No. Ya te lo dije, Heero, no me interesas. Yo no soy gay, es más, ahora mismo estoy saliendo con una hermosa chica, amiga de Sally. -le dijo Duo con falsa tranquilidad, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Heero se encogió como si lo hubieran golpeado, y de inmediato una máscara fría y dura atenazó sus facciones. La metamorfosis fue tan absoluta que Duo lo miró sin poder creerlo, incapaz de comprender que aquel era el mismo chico que momentos antes lo había estrechado en sus brazos. El ardiente amante se había desvanecido, y en su lugar había un individuo duro e implacable cuyos rasgos denotaban una fuerte carga de frialdad y estoicismo. Ese era el Heero de antaño, allí estaba nuevamente el semblante de hielo tan característico en el frío e implacable 01.

Con varias zancadas largas y seguras Heero se aproximo al escritorio y se sentó en su sillón. El enorme escritorio parecía una montaña impenetrable que los separaba. Aunque Heero parecía relajado cuando se apoyó sobre el amplio respaldo de cuero, su cuerpo soportaba una formidable tensión, casi palpable.

Duo estaba preparado para el ataque de hielo de Heero, no seria nada nuevo para él soportar el humor de Heero. Ya antes lo había hecho y sabía como controlar la frialdad en la mirada y palabras de Heero.

Con su característica calma, Duo enfrentó la mirada de Heero a través de la enorme distancia que los separaba, y aquellos ojos cobalto grababan en su mente un mensaje de posesión, haciéndolo consciente de hasta que punto ansiaba refugiarse en sus brazos. La noche que se habían reencontrado, él necesitaba refugio de la tormenta y alivio del dolor que le había causado la traición de Hilde. Heero le había dado ambas cosas, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, nunca podría olvidar el cálido placer de aquella errónea entrega.  
Duo notó la intensidad con la que Heero miraba sus labios. Había hambre y nostalgia en aquellos ojos cobalto, pero también había furia, frialdad y una falsa pasividad.  
Esperando el ataque verbal del soldado perfecto, Duo levanto la barbilla en un mudo gesto de desafío...

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Muchisimas gracias por leerme y regalarme sus lindos reviews. 


	4. La verdaderos sentimientos de Duo

**CAPITULO 4: LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE DUO**

.-.

-Muy bien, Duo Maxwell, supongo que no hace falta preguntarte que aptitudes tienes, despues de todo se de sobra que eres muy bueno como mecánico -dijo Heero con impaciencia -pero también se de sobra que eres algo perezoso y yo soy muy exigente, el tiempo vale dinero y necesito de una persona que sepa el significado de la palabra "trabajo".

Duo hubiera querido responderle una imprecación, pero se mordió la lengua. Después de todo, la actitud que el soldado perfecto adoptaba en aquel momento era culpa suya. No se le podía culpar por haber sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca de su reaparición, pensó nerviosamente, en especial teniendo en cuenta que él había sido tan ingenuo como para intentar encontrarlo.

Después de todo el tiempo y dinero que había gastado en buscarlo, lo menos que podía hacer era tratarlo con la cortesía debida a un posible nuevo jefe.

-Se perfectamente lo que significa la palabra trabajo, Heero.

Heero tomó un lápiz de la mesa y comenzó a golpear con el, la carpeta de piel que tenía delante. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y su helada voz adquirió un tono sarcástico.

-Escucha, Duo. No es que quiera dudar de tus palabras, pero se de sobra que eres de esas personas que hablan mas de lo que trabajan.

Duo sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, pero retuvo su enfado y logro esbozar una falsa sonrisa.

-Yo pienso que hablo y trabajo por igual. Durante la guerra no recuerdo haber dejado a un lado mi trabajo por sentarme a tomar té y hablar tranquilamente con alguien,. ¿acaso es anormal que salude a alguien y le pregunte como se encuentra?. ¿Acaso estaba mal que quisiera disipar la tensión con algún comentario que relajara a los demas? -Duo estaba preparado para oír cualquier comentario sarcástico de Heero, pero no las calmadas palabras que pronunció.

-Vamos, Duo. No te enfades conmigo, se que nada de eso es malo o anormal, pero siendo sincero a veces te excedes y si mal no recuerdo era tanta tu charla durante las misiones que tuve que callarte mas de cinco veces por minuto para que me dejaras concentrarme. Y otra cosa que también recuerdo es que casi siempre llegabas tarde...

-Yo no llegaba tarde, lo que pasaba era que ustedes llegaban demasiado temprano.

Heero sonrió disimuladamente ante las tontas palabras del trenzado, no podía negar que estaba supremamente enojado con él, lo había lastimado hasta el fondo de su alma con aquella confesión que le había hecho hace unos minutos. Pero no se daría por vencido tan pronto, además el trenzado necesitaba aprender una lección y él estaría feliz de dársela. Con esta lección le enseñaría a Duo que si se querían mutuamente y que aunque no quisiera admitirlo era tan gay como él.

Por ahora podía soportar el dolor que le había propinado las palabras de Duo, el verdadero problema estaba en la actitud del trenzado hacia él, defensiva en el mejor de los casos y directamente hostil en el peor. Sabía perfectamente que el 02 tenía motivos para estar dudoso, pero debía hacerle comprender que no había nada de malo en que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

No era simplemente atracción sexual lo que sentía por Duo, eso estaba claro para él. Desde que había conocido a Duo había albergado tiernos sentimientos por él, ese trenzado extrovertido había despertado todas sus emociones dormidas, haciéndole ver en su personalidad una faceta que nunca había imaginado. Duo era especial. Ninguna otra persona hubiera conseguido volver su vida al revés con tanta facilidad, pensó con asombro. No había exagerado al decirle que casi se había vuelto loco por su culpa. Desde luego, sus empleados habían tenido que sufrir su mal humor. Un mes después de su reencuentro con Duo, la recepcionista que llevaba con él medio año había estado a punto de renunciar a su trabajo.  
Frunció el ceño y rascó con la uña del pulgar una hendidura del lápiz. No quería contratar a Duo. Las cosas ya eran bastante difíciles sin ponerse en una situación de autoridad sobre el trenzado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de eso estaba seguro.

Lentamente, Heero comenzó a hacer girar el lápiz entre sus dedos, mirándolo como hipnotizado.  
Para Duo, el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos era muy embarazoso, y cambio de postura varias veces. El hermoso rostro de Heero carecía como siempre de expresión y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Por experiencia sabía que cuando Heero ponía el rostro de piedra era cuando más peligro había y se preguntó que pensamientos cruzarían por su mente.

De repente, el 01 dejo caer el lápiz sobre la mesa y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana, dándole la espalda y con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

El soldado perfecto se había encerrado en una nube de indiferencia, pero Duo podía ver la verdad, Heero estaba solo. Era un chico que había forjado unas poderosas cadenas de estoicismo a su alrededor que lo habían alejado del resto de la gente. Por una casualidad, él había atravesado su coraza y tocado un corazón tan sediento de afecto como el suyo propio. Un escalofrió lo recorrió, al comprender la realidad.

Deseaba con locura acercarse a Heero, presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo y confortarlo con su presencia. Quería que se tocaran sus corazones, sus cuerpos y sus almas, y que ninguno de los dos volviera a estar solo jamás. Quería envolverse en su abrazo y sentir la cálida seguridad de su afecto, pero la misma intensidad de sus emociones hacia Heero lo hacía imposible. No quería sentir todo eso por Heero, solo quería apreciarlo como amigo y ex compañero de batalla, pero no deseba nada más que eso. No podía desear a Heero de manera diferente,. ¡eso estaba fuera de su lógica!. ¡Ambos eran hombres y eso no era lo correcto!

Heero se volvió con lentitud y se acerco él. El calor abrasador de su mirada cobalto hizo a Duo temblar de expectación.

-Muy bien, Duo Maxwell... he tomado una decisión...

-¿Cuál?... -dijo Duo, interrumpiéndose para aclararse la garganta nerviosamente -¿Cuál es esa decisión?

-Vendrás a trabajar aquí durante un periodo de prueba de... digamos... -dijo Heero, haciendo una larga pausa mientras estudiaba la pulida superficie del escritorio -un mes. Eso será suficiente.

-¿Suficiente para que?

-Para ver que tan bien podemos trabajar tu y yo a pesar de nuestros continuos roces. Un mes bastara para saber si tu y yo podremos trabajar tan bien como lo hacíamos antes cuando teníamos misiones.

-¿Y cuando finalice le período de prueba? -pregunto Duo con voz muy bajita.

-Si soportas mi ritmo de trabajo y nada desagradable sucede durante el periodo de prueba, seguirás a mi lado de manera definitiva.

Duo se puso de pie nerviosamente, pero consiguió no encogerse cuando Heero le tendió la mano.

-¿Trato hecho, Duo Maxwell?

Haciendo una breve pausa, Duo se preguntó si estaría loco como para aceptar trabajar al lado de Heero, pero aun así le estrecho la mano y dijo:

-¡Trato hecho, Heero Yuy!

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Duo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, y los párpados se le cerraban mientras contemplaba el fondo de la taza de café vacía que tenía delante. Wufei estaba sentado enfrente, cenando aparentemente inconsciente de que su amigo se estaba muriendo. Cansadamente, Duo levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Una sonrisa reemplazó el gesto de cansancio que deformaba su expresión. No era culpa de Wufei que él estuviera moribundo; era culpa de Heero Yuy y su perfección para todo.

Incluso con las advertencias de Lyda, la recepcionista, Duo no había estado preparado para afrontar la realidad del trabajo con Heero. Era cierto que se exigía a sí mismo mas que a cualquiera de sus empleados, pero era una máquina de trabajar. Tenía una mente clara e incisiva que operaba con la precisión de una computadora, y no parecía darse cuenta de que no todo el mundo tenía su energía. Al menos él no la tenía, toda la que tenía ya se le había agotado con tanto trabajo que Heero le había puesto hacer, pensó sobriamente, jugando con el borde de su mantel individual.

Cuando pensaba en lo que habían sido las dos últimas semanas, se preguntaba cómo era posible que no le hubiera dado un infarto. Imaginaba que el puro y simple orgullo lo había evitado. Era la única explicación que conseguía encontrar.

Desde el primer día ese baka de Heero lo había presionado sin clemencia, había utilizado y extraído todos sus conocimientos como piloto gundam, así que su trabajo real no se limitaba solamente a ensamblar las naves y transbordadores sino también a diseñar y a darle vida al motor. Y él había resistido el envite con la misma energía, decidido a probarse a si mismo y a Heero que era capaz de hacer el trabajo.

Pero al final de la primera semana había hecho un descubrimiento que cambió por completo la opinión que tenía de Heero como jefe. Estaba tomándose dos aspirinas mientras intentaba prepararse mentalmente para volver a su puesto, cuando Heero se le había acercado por detrás y había puesto una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de ánimo.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? -le había preguntado Heero secamente -No me extraña en absoluto, después de lo que te he hecho trabajar estos días.

El trenzado se apartó, evitando su contacto, y tiró el vaso en la papelera.

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo.

-Estas haciendo mucho mas de lo que puedes -dijo Heero -Te lo quería haber dicho antes, pero cada vez que me doy media vuelta surge un nuevo problema que exige mi atención.

Duo lo miró atónito. Sus ojos cobalto reflejaban una sincera aprobación, y el trenzado saboreó la alabanza con un arrebato de placer. Había estado seguro todo el tiempo de que Heero lo había lanzado en medio del torbellino para ver cómo se ahogaba, pero debía saber que Heero tenía demasiada integridad para jugar sucio con él. El 01 era un chico honesto y limpio tanto personalmente como profesionalmente. Eso lo comprobó repetidas veces y no solo desde que empezó a trabajar con él, sino desde hace mucho antes, cuando aún eran pilotos.  
No fue difícil para Duo comprender que aunque Heero iba por ahí dando ordenes como un general, vociferando y rugiendo como el león al que le comparaban, sin embargo contaba con el respeto y devoción de todos y cada uno de sus empleados. Desde aquel día a Duo no le había pesado las largas horas de trabajo ni la tensión que tenía que soportar como empleado de Heero Yuy.

Con una sonrisa ausente, siguió con un dedo lánguido el dibujo de la taza. Un bostezo lo tomó por sorpresa, y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, intentado aliviar la tensión que se le acumulaba en el cuello.

-¿No has acabado de cenar todavía? -le preguntó el trenzado a Wufei -Quiero fregar los platos e irme a dormir.

-Ya están fregados -replico Wufei mirándolo con una leve sonrisa -todos excepto la taza que has estado contemplando los últimos veinte minutos.

Duo parpadeó varias veces y vio la mesa limpia.

-Oh, Wu-chan, gracias.

-No me agradezcas a mi, agradécele a Sally. Estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos que no notaste que ella entro, te saludo, recogió los platos para fregarlos y finalmente te deseo las buenas noches. Maxwell, creo que te pasas mas tiempo del esperado "en la luna" desde que has empezado a trabajar con el imperturbable de Yuy -dijo el chino, dando la vuelta a una silla y sentándose con los codos apoyados en el respaldo mientras le dirigía una mirada de picardía -Incluso cuando estás aquí... no estas aquí; no sé si me entiendes. No es novedad que permanezcas todo el tiempo en la luna, pero ahora estas mas elevado que nunca.

-Oh, Wu-chan, últimamente mi cabeza esta llena de cosas y son esas cosas las que me tienen pensativo.

-¿Y que tipos de cosas son esas? -pregunto Wufei con curiosidad.

-Todas tienen que ver con Heero -confeso Duo sin pensar.

-Ya me lo imaginaba...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos, Maxwell,. ¿a quien tratas de engañar? Todos nosotros sospechábamos acerca de Yuy y tu.

-¿Que diablos tratas de decir con eso, Wufei Chang?. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que estas pensando!

-¿Acaso vas a negar que entre Yuy y tú hay una notoria atracción?. Pensé que ya lo habías notado después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Solo dices tonterías!. Yo no soy un maricón,. ¡Heero jamás me ha gustado!

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas seguirás engañándote, Maxwell?

-¡Estoy saliendo con la amiga de Sally!

-Ajá,. ¿y que con eso?. Solo lo haces para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Escúchame Maxwell, no tiene nada de malo que te guste Yuy. Cuando amas no importa si es a un hombre o a una mujer, la verdad es que eso es lo de menos. No puedes mandar sobre tus sentimientos y corazón, lo único que harás es lastimarte y lastimar a los demás, en este caso a la amiga de Sally y a Yuy. Es por eso que tu matrimonio con Hilde no funciono, te casaste con ella sin amarla realmente y ella como no era tonta se dio de cuenta y por eso prefirió dejarte el camino libre. Hilde es una gran chica, pero no era la persona adecuada para ti. A Sally y a mi nos sorprendió tu boda con ella, en el fondo sabíamos que ese matrimonio no dudaría mucho.

-¿Acaso Sally también sabe acerca de mis sentimientos por Heero? -pregunto Duo sonrojándose al darse de cuenta lo que acababa de confesar con esa pregunta.

-Así que al fin aceptas que sientes algo por Yuy.

-Yo... la verdad es que yo... yo...

-Tranquilízate Maxwell, no tienes que darme explicaciones acerca de tus sentimientos. Lo que me preocupa es que cada vez que tú haces algo tonto como tratar de esconder tus sentimientos, Yuy comete errores y hace más tonterías que tú. Un ejemplo es que cuando te casaste con Hilde, Yuy en un acto de despecho corrió a casarse con la antipática de Relena y fue muy infeliz.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Fue fácil para mi descubrirlo. No esta bien que te cuente esto pero debes de saber que Yuy no esta ni ha estado jamás enamorado de Relena. Cuando te casaste con Hilde, Yuy sintió que te había perdido para siempre y fue en un acto de desesperación y soledad que se casó con la rubia insípida esa.

Duo cerró los ojos sin poder soportar el dolor que invadía su pecho. Así que ha eso se refería Heero cuando le había dicho que se había casado con Relena porque no tenia otra opción.

-¿Que crees que debo hacer, Wu-chan? -pregunto Duo con voz suave.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú, Maxwell. Pero sea lo que decidas hacer, déjate llevar por tu corazón, no es pecado ni esta mal visto amar ha alguien de tu mismo sexo, mira a Bartón y Winner, ellos aceptaron sus sentimientos y nadie los ha juzgado. Tu vida es tuya y nadie la vivirá por ti, deja de pensar en el que dirán lo demás, recuerda que la gente siempre va hablar de ti hagas o no hagas bien las cosas. Se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero si te sirve de consuelo recuerda que esto fue mucho mas difícil para Yuy debido a su carácter, pero sin embargo y a pesar de lo duro que fue para él, decidió arriesgarse a quererte, decidió ignorar el que dirán, decidió quererte a riesgo de que tu no lo quisieras, el podía haber escapado como lo haces tú, pero decidió enfrentar sus sentimientos y eso es admirable viniendo de una persona tan fría como él. Imagínate Maxwell, si para ti fue difícil, para Yuy lo fue mucho más. ¿No crees que se puede echar a un lado los prejuicios, el orgullo y los temores, para luchar por lo que amas?. Yo solo puedo aconsejarte que te tomes un tiempo para meditar, mira hacia atrás en tu pasado junto a Yuy y has un recorrido de todo el tiempo bueno y malo que pasaste junto a él, entonces según el resultado decide si vale la pena intentar tener algo con él. Medita muy bien Maxwell, no te niegues y no le niegues a Yuy el derecho a ser feliz.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

-Duo, me gustaría verte un momento en mi oficina antes de que te vayas.

El suspiro con que Duo respondió a Heero reflejaba resignación y contrariedad. Se levantó pensando porque no podía irse a la hora un día, un solo día. Quería oírle decir "por favor" aunque fuera una sola vez. Y quería oírse a sí mismo decir "no", aunque fuera una sola vez. Envuelto en sus pensamientos, siguió a Heero a su oficina.

El 01 cerró la puerta y señalo una silla. Duo se sentó y Heero lo hizo sentirse incomodo sentándose directamente sobre la mesa frente a él. Mantener una distancia mínima siempre entre los dos se había convertido en una especie de juego para Duo, pero un juego necesario para conservarse siempre dueño de sus emociones. Cada vez que Heero cruzaba aquella barrera, su cuerpo parecía responder por si solo. Y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, como descubrió con desesperación. Su corazón latía con gran fuerza, le sudaban las palmas de las manos y tenía la boca seca. Flexionó los dedos e intentó concentrarse en recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, pero la electricidad que circulaba entre él y Heero no lo hacía nada fácil.

Duo bajó la cabeza rogando que los ojos azul cobalto que inspeccionaban impersonalmente su camisa negra ceñida al pecho no notaran como sus endurecidos pezones amenazaban romper la tela. Heero tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una de sus posturas habituales, pero a tan poca distancia resultaba enormemente intimidatorio y masculino, y Duo sintió que su nerviosismo crecía con rapidez.

Levanto la vista y sus ojos violáceos se detuvieron en el jean ajustado que Heero usaba, y se sonrojo un poco al comprobar que su mirada volvía una y otra vez al territorio prohibido.  
Los ojos de Heero resplandecían, notando su incomodidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Ya hace un mes que estas aquí, Duo -anunció Heero.

Duo quedó confundido, y sus manos se crisparon al comprender porque quería hablar con él.

-Me había olvidado del período de prueba -dijo Duo con debilidad -El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.

Con un gruñido de asentimiento, Heero cruzó una pierna sobre otra y empezó a balancearla. Era un movimiento relajado, pero que hizo aumentar la tensión que sentía Duo. Puso las manos sobre las rodillas, notando que temblaban con fuerza. Heero seguía teniendo un efecto muy especial sobre sus rodillas, por no mencionar lo que su proximidad estaba haciendo con el resto de su cuerpo.

Heero vio un reflejo húmedo en la comisura de aquellos labios y deseó desesperadamente poder hundir su lengua en aquella cálida abertura. Pero se detuvo antes de que fuera tarde, recordándose el paciente control que había mantenido sobre sí desde que había contratado a Duo. Paciencia... era una buena palabra. Duo necesitaba su paciencia, no podía olvidarlo.  
"No lo eches ahora todo por tierra, Heero Yuy", se dijo. "Estas a punto de conseguirlo". Intentó no imaginar lo que haría cuando por fin lo consiguiera. Ya había sido bastante difícil no tocar un solo cabello a Duo durante las últimas semanas para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

-¿Estas a gusto aquí? -preguntó bruscamente, aclarándose la garganta.

-Sabes que sí, Heero. El trabajo es interesante y supone un desafío constante, pero no es eso lo que más me gusta. Hay un ambiente entre la gente, una camaradería que me recuerda a los otros pilotos cuando estábamos todos juntos. Este sitio esta tan lleno de vida, de movimiento... además, todo el mundo ha sido tan amistoso que siento que este es mi lugar.

-Lo es, Duo. Realmente me has sorprendido en algunas cosas, eres un empleado excepcional y estuviste puntual en tu trabajo a pesar de lo perezoso que se que eres, además demostraste una total y absoluta responsabilidad en lo que realizabas, hablaste poco y trabajaste mucho y en lo que a mi respecta, tu puesto en la Compañía Wing es definitivo.

Duo habría querido saltar y abrazarlo, pero se quedó tan desconcertado por aquel loco pensamiento que no pudo moverse de la silla. ¡Cuanto amaba a Heero!,. y cuanto le había costado aceptar eso. Después de aquellos consejos de Wufei, él se había tomado su tiempo para reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos por Heero y ya no podía negarlo mas, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba y lo amaba,. ¡y al diablo lo que pensara el resto del mundo!. ¿Pero que sentiría Heero por él?. ¿Ya nada?. ¿Acaso era muy tarde para que ellos pudieran estar juntos?

-¿Duo? Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Te agrada la idea de quedarte aquí?

El trenzado no podía negar que le gustaba la actitud distante y profesional con que Heero lo trataba, eso le recordaba al antiguo Heero, a aquel antipático chico que había conocido durante la guerra y que había aprendido a amar sin siquiera darse de cuenta.

Necesitaba aliviar la tensión reinante entre ellos y por eso se permitio ser el Duo de antes y con una sonrisa gigantesca dijo:

-Aunque mi jefe es algo feroz en ocasiones, suele serlo porque se olvida de comer o porque pasa demasiado tiempo en la oficina. En términos generales, es un tipo encantador y estoy empezando a pensar que no puede pasar sin mi.

Heero sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y volvía a latir con ritmo furioso. Duo no se daba cuenta de la razón que había en sus palabras.

Cuando contrató a Duo fue con un plan en la cabeza. Primero se compenetrarían el uno al otro en el terreno laboral, después nuevamente como amigos, y finalmente como pareja.

Pensaba que Duo por fin reconocería y aceptaría que habían nacido para estar juntos. ¡Estupendo plan!. Sus deducciones habían sido concisas, lógicas... y demasiado calculadas.  
Su primer objetivo se había visto cumplido con creces. Duo había respondido de sobra a lo que esperaba de él como su empleado. Estaba encantado por la inteligencia y decisión que Duo mostraba en su difícil trabajo. Con demasiada frecuencia, se había descubierto a sí mismo buscándole puntos débiles. A veces deseó conscientemente que Duo le pidiera mas a nivel personal, pero había esperado en vano. El trenzado pasaba los días sumergido en una rutina que parecía gustarle, y Heero se sentía tan necesario para él como un mueble.

La dura verdad era que, aunque respetaba el deseo de reafirmarse de Duo, seguía queriendo que su felicidad dependiera de él. En resumen, quería que Duo lo necesitara. Desde que había sido entrenado se le había negado la oportunidad de compartir nada con nadie, le habían prohibido sentir y comportarse como el ser humano que era. La guerra, el derramamiento de sangre, la hipocresía entre otras cosas lo habían obligado a encerrarse más aún en su corazón... hasta el día en que había conocido a Duo y comprendido lo que faltaba en su vida.

Honestidad, valor, alegría, ternura, lealtad... eran valores que no creía que se pudieran dar en una persona. Pero la calidez de Duo había fundido milagrosamente las cadenas de represión que había forjado alrededor de si mismo. El amor que sentía por el trenzado había fluido y enriquecido todos los aspectos de su vida, pero también lo había hecho demasiado vulnerable.

Duo dejó bien claro que no compartía sus sentimientos y Heero temía que nunca llegara a compartirlos. Pero estaba tan cansado de caminar solo, de no tener a nadie a su lado cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre su alma... ¿Era tan malo querer que Duo fuera suyo?

-Heero,. ¿estas bien?

Su cabeza se alzó al percibir la preocupación en su voz, y una simple mirada al rostro de Duo le dio la respuesta a su pregunta. Su amor por Duo iba más lejos del bien y del mal, y crecía independientemente de sus deseos. Quizás el trenzado no lo amaba, pero mientras pudiera respirar haría todo lo posible porque Duo lo quisiera aunque fuera un poco. Solo debía seguir intentándolo.

Renunciar sería negar a aquel amor la oportunidad de florecer y convertirse en lo que él sabía que podía llegar a ser. Tenía que convencer a Duo de que amarlo no era nada malo. Si la única forma de lograr lo que ambicionaba era utilizar a Relena como resorte, lo haría.

Estaba cansado de vivir en aquel limbo, de que se le negara lo que deseaba con locura. Aunque odiaba la idea de manipularlo, justificó su decisión diciéndose que no le dejaba más remedio.

Acallando la voz de su conciencia, asumió lo que supuso ser una expresión confiada.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco preocupado.

-¿Es algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?

Heero sonrió levemente ante la expresión de seriedad que tenía Duo, resistiéndose a la tentación de borrar el gesto de preocupación que fruncía sus arqueadas cejas.

-Posiblemente, ya que eres la razón de mi preocupación.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó Duo, sin saber que pensar -No entiendo.

-Estoy intentando decidir dónde llevarte a cenar -dijo, y añadió anticipando la negativa -Para celebrarlo.

Duo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla con expresión de reproche.

-Me había preocupado. Pensé que tenías un problema grave.

-Es muy grave, Duo -respondió Heero con dulzura -Me gustaría mucho que salieras conmigo esta noche.

-No se... no quiero mezclar el trabajo con... eh, quiero decir...

-¿Con el placer? -le espetó Heero, con una luz maliciosa en los ojos -¿Quieres decir que compartir una cena conmigo sería un placer?

-Basta, Heero Yuy. Estoy intentando mantener una conversación sensata y no haces más que decir zalamerías.

-Puedes dar gracias de que sea lo único que haga -dijo Heero paseando sus azulados ojos por los labios y el cuello de Duo.

Duo se levantó de un salto, lo que resultó ser un fatal error táctico. Antes de que pudiera zafarse, Heero pasó las manos por su cintura, quedando sus piernas a ambos lados. Duo permaneció inmóvil como una piedra. Intentar zafarse de sus brazos era inútil, y su pecho había quedado a la altura de los ojos de Heero.

El mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Heero antes de apretar el pecho de Duo contra su cara. Duo puso sus manos en las clavículas de su 01, en un intentó por alejarlo, por desgracia el contacto fue tan estremecedor que en vez de alejarlo lo acerco mas a él.

Heero deslizo sus manos dentro de la ajustada camisa negra de Duo y acaricio la suave piel del estomago, el trenzado ahogo un gemido mientras sentía a su corazón galopar de manera desenfrenada.  
Unos suaves golpes en la puerta les cayó a ambos como un balde de agua fría, Duo recobro la compostura y se alejó todo lo que pudo de Heero, sus temblorosas piernas lo obligaron a sentarse nuevamente en su silla. Heero por su parte gruño un "adelante" mientras se ponía de pie.

-Holaaaaaaa, Heero. ¡Sorpresa! -lo saludo una rubia mientras entraba a la oficina y caminaba directamente hacia Heero.

Duo se sorprendió al ver allí a Relena, pero su sorpresa inicial dio paso a una profunda rabia.

¿Que demonios hacia esa mujer allí?

-Relena... esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa.

-Vamos, Heero querido, no te quedes allí estático como piedra, ven y salúdame como yo lo merezco.

Duo apretó los dientes cuando Heero camino hacia la flacucha rubia con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y después de eso la beso en ambas mejillas. Pero Relena no se conformo solo con eso porque cuando Heero se alejo un poco de ella, aprovecho para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo profundamente en los labios.

-Este si es un beso de verdad, Heero querido -dijo Relena cuando el beso terminó. -Ha pasado tanto tiempo y te extrañado como no tienes idea.

-¿Y como vas en tu trabajo?

-Muy bien, he hecho todo mi esfuerzo para que la paz continué como hasta ahora. Por cierto, mi hermano y su esposa Noin te envían muchos saludos y esperan que tu vayas pronto a la colonia a visitarlos. ¿Y tu como vas en tu trabajo?. Veo que prosperando.

-Realmente muy bien, tengo pensado abrir otra sucursal más en alguna otra colonia.

-Wow, tu si que eres todo un hombre de negocios Heero Yuy... déjame felicitarte...

Relena se volvió a abalanzar sobre Heero y de manera casi obscena lo empezó a besar. Duo empezó a sentir nauseas al ver el estupido espectáculo que Relena hacia. ¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando Heero?. ¿Por que permitía que esa zorra se lo comiera a besos?. ¿Que no se suponía que Heero estaba loco por él?. Maldito Heero Yuy y maldita Relena, él por su parte no continuaría viendo ese espectáculo barato. Tal parecía que esos dos se habían olvidado de su presencia y estaban a punto de arrancarse la ropa. Aunque Duo no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba a punto de llorar por lo que sus ojos veían, le dolía el pecho y si por él fuera mataría a golpes a Relena por ofrecida y a Heero por imbecil.

Antes de que la escena llegara a mayores en sus propias narices, Duo se puso de pie de manera ruidosa. Relena que al parecer no se había percatado aun de su presencia, libero los labios de Heero para buscar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

-Ah, pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí... Duo Maxwell...

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Del cielo

**CAPITULO 5: DEL CIELO...**

.-.

-Hola, señorita Relena,. ¿cómo esta usted? -preguntó Duo mirándola con odio.

-Muy bien,. ¿y usted que tal esta?

-No tan bien como usted, y si me lo permiten yo me retiro y los dejo solos, no quiero estorbarles.

-Oh, pero si usted no estorba, de todas maneras yo ya me voy, solo pasaba por aquí para saludar a Heero y... –luego volvio a posar su mirada en Heero -de paso invitarte a cenar... ¿qué dices Heero, aceptas? –pregunto dibujando en su boquita una dulce sonrisa.

Duo frunció el ceño, Heero no podía aceptar esa invitación, se suponía que Heero se iría con él a cenar, después de todo Heero estaba preguntándole acerca de eso antes de que entrara la escoba con patas y ridícula falda rosada.

-Relena, será todo un placer...

"¡¿Qué shit acabas de decir imbécil Yuy?!". pregunto Duo mentalmente, sintiendo una furia enorme¡Heero no podía aceptarle la invitación a Relena y dejarlo a él estúpidamente plantado por irse con esa rubia oxigenada!

Relena sonrió triunfal.

-Pero esta noche no puedo pues ya tengo programado un compromiso muy importante.

"¡JA!. Trágate eso estúpida Relena", Duo sonrió con satisfacción.

-Oh... ¿y no puedes aplazarlo? –volvió a intentar Relena.

-No, es imposible...

-Bueno –suspiro dramáticamente la rubia –que no se diga que no lo intente... pero por si logras librarte de ese molesto compromiso y deseas mi compañía esta noche, no dudes en llamarme... –la voz de Relena sonaba mas y mas seductora.

Duo hizo una mueca de desprecio y fastidio al verla acercarse como arpía a Heero para acariciarle el pecho hasta llegar al cuello.

-Mira... en este papel esta el teléfono y la dirección del Hotel donde me estoy hospedando –le extendió un ridículo trozo de papel color rosado, color que Duo empezaba a odiar –si cambias de opinión yo te estaré esperando.

"Perra, zorra, ramera, prostituta, ninfómana, loba, puta, gata, buscona, golfa, meretriz...", era todo lo que podía pensar Duo mientras Relena se dedicaba a acariciar el pecho, el estomago y finalmente la cadera de Heero. "Y tu, Heero Yuy, tu no te quedas atrás, eres un imbécil, idiota, tarado, estúpido, mentecato, tonto, pendejo que le sigue el juego a esa asquerosa regalada".

-Bueno, Heero querido fue un enorme placer para mí el haberte visto, si no nos vemos esta noche rezare porque el día que nos volvamos a ver sea pronto, no olvides que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti siempre, cuando vayas a la tierra tomate un minuto y visítanos. ¿o.k?

-Así será, Relena. Gracias por tu visita y yo también espero verte pronto. Las puertas de este lugar también están abiertas para ti.

-¿Solo las puertas de este lugar?. ¿Acaso las de tu casa, no? -preguntó Relena en tono meloso.

-Las de mi casa también, eso no lo dudes.

"¿Y las sabanas de tu cama también están abiertas para la elegante Relena, Heero Yuy?", se preguntó a sí mismo Duo en tono mordaz, hubiera deseado haber hecho esa pregunta en voz alta, pregunta que seguramente también a Relena le gustaría hacer.

-Bien, ahora si ya me despido, tengo un taxi esperándome –dijo la rubia mientras le ofrecía sus labios a Heero para que los besara –Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, ya sabes que puede ser lo que sea –entonces se volvió hacia Duo con una sonrisa –Duo Maxwell, fue un placer verlo de nuevo. Siento no tener tiempo para conversar con los dos, pero mañana a primera hora regreso a la tierra y tengo que dejar todo listo esta noche. Sayonara a los dos –dijo y se retiro.

El silencio que siguió a la partida de Relena fue abrumador. Con pasos lentos Heero se empezó a acercar a Duo quien automáticamente empezó a retroceder.

-¿Y bien Duo, donde habíamos quedado? –pregunto arrinconando a Duo, como un gato arrincona a un ratón antes de darle muerte.

-Pensé que ya no tenias contacto alguno con Relena –le reprocho Duo con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Es acaso ese un comentario surgido de los celos, Duo?

-¿Celos¡Ja! Claro que no, estas loco si crees que me afecta el que beses y te dejes manosear de esa arpía.

-Sólo fue un saludo.

-¿Un saludo?. ¡Eso fue más que un maldito saludo!

-¿Si no estas celoso, entonces por que diablos te enfada tanto la manera como saludo a Relena?

-No me enfada, me da igual. Deja de ser tan creído Heero Yuy, no siento celos porque no me importas. Si te revuelcas o no con Relena me da igual, después de todo es tu vida y lo que hagas o no con ella me importa un comino. ¡No me interesas en ninguna forma, color o tamaño!. ¿Lo has entendido? –el trenzado estaba tan enfadado y celoso que le resultaba imposible medir sus palabras.

-Comprendo... –fue todo lo que dijo Heero con voz neutra mientras se alejaba de Duo –Eso me da a entender entre otras cosas, que no estas interesado en aceptar mi invitación a cenar.

-¡Correcto! –Duo respiraba pesadamente –No estoy interesado en aceptar tu invitación a cenar ni ninguna otra que me hagas en el futuro.

-Bien... –susurro Heero con dureza –entonces que no se diga más. Como te lo estaba diciendo antes de que llegara Relena, el trabajo en esta compañía es tuyo, claro esta si decides quedarte. No tengo ninguna queja de tu trabajo ya que te desempeñas bastante bien –luego con aire cansado miro su reloj –supongo que nos veremos mañana. Ah, y no debes preocuparte –agrego sarcástico y herido –en el futuro no te haré ninguna invitación ni te molestare con cosas que no tengan que ver con el trabajo, a partir de este momento solo te mirare como mi empleado, y para no incomodarte con mi presencia serás trasladado a alguna de las sucursales, tu elegirás cual –se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. No cerró la puerta, la golpeó.

Duo parpadeo sorprendido, incapaz de asimilar las palabras de Heero. ¡Él no quería ser trasladado ni quería estar lejos de Heero¡Además, si quería cenar con él!

Dejando el orgullo y la rabia a un lado, Duo corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de alcanzar a Heero, llego a él justo cuando estaba saliendo del edificio. Lo detuvo de un brazo y quedo momentáneamente petrificado al ver la mirada de rabia y dolor que opacaban esos irises azules.

-¿Heero?

-¿Qué sucede Duo, se te olvido agregar algo mas? –pregunto con falsa calma Heero –No me digas que vas a renunciar, si es así redacta una carta y déjala sobre mi escritorio mañana a primera hora. Ahora si me lo permites me retiro a cenar, tengo un hambre feroz.

-Pues para tu información no voy a renunciar, solo quería decirte... –ante la indiferente mirada de Heero, Duo se detuvo cohibido.

-Duo, no estoy para perder el tiempo –Heero lo miro con fastidio y después volvió a mirar impaciente el reloj.

-¿Vas a buscar a Relena? –pregunto el trenzado con los ojos inundados de temor y dolor.

Heero se echo a reír, pero su risa estaba cargada de amargura.

-Eso querido empleado, no es de tu incumbencia –Heero lo miro con el rostro contraído por la desolación y la boca crispada por el enojo y la derrota. Con un juramento contenido, se soltó del firme agarre de Duo y paso de largo ante él.

Presionándose los nudillos contra la boca, Duo lo vio alejarse mientras sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas. ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó en una agonía de remordimiento. Heero estaba siendo tan terriblemente amable y dulce con él, Heero, que tenía un corazón tan grande como su Gundam, Heero quien lo había respetado durante todo ese mes, manteniendo una distancia prudente, ayudándolo en todo lo que podía, lo había invitado a cenar para celebrar y darle la bienvenida formal en la Compañía Wing,. ¿Y como respondía a todo eso?,. se pregunto Duo mordiéndose los labios para no llorar y gritar, la respuesta lo golpeo como un rayo y lo dejo tristemente aturdido. Él respondía a la amabilidad de Heero lastimándolo porque tenía demasiado miedo a enfrentarse al mundo por él, gritándole cruelmente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, cuando sabía a la perfección que Heero lo era todo en su vida.

Con un dolor lacerante se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo lentamente la oportunidad de tener una relación con Heero. Heero se escapa de su vida como agua entre los dedos y no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo. Dios,. ¿qué había hecho?

Con un sollozo ahogado corrió hacia la calle desesperado, y se detuvo con gesto de desolación al ver el coche de Heero salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Ni una vez Heero miro atrás, ni oyó a Duo gritar su nombre. Tampoco vio al trenzado erguirse repentinamente, ni percibió su mirada de sombría determinación. Duo volvió a entrar con paso decidido en el edificio y tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio vacío de la recepcionista

-Wufei, probablemente volveré muy tarde, así que no te preocupes si no estoy en casa cuando Sally y tu vuelvan del trabajo -dijo, cuando la voz de Sally Po grabada en el contestador lo invito a dejar un mensaje.

Colgó el teléfono, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida con rapidez. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su Heero buscara la compañía de la odiosa de Relena, sobre su cadáver Heero y ella cenarían esa noche.

Con impaciencia miro su reloj, Heero había partido hacia exactamente 15 minutos, lo más probable es que antes de dirigirse al hotel donde estaba Relena, se dirigiera primero a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Se subió al destartalado coche que Wufei había tenido la amabilidad de prestarle y rezando porque Heero no se fuera directamente al hotel de Relena, clavo su pie en el acelerador y se perdió en medio de las silenciosas calles a una velocidad casi mortal.

Luego de pasarse cinco semáforos en rojo, casi estrellarse con un árbol y por poco arrollar a un perro, finalmente Duo se detuvo frente a la casa de Heero.

La primera vez que Heero lo llevó a aquel lugar, había estado demasiado abstraído para notar la belleza del exterior. Pero ahora podía apreciar bajo la cálida luz de aquella inmensa luna artificial la pureza de líneas que armonizaban la casa con sus alrededores.

Miró a su alrededor, examinando la suave pendiente de césped que formaba una acariciante alfombra hasta la orilla del río artificial. Disfruto un momento de la calma del lugar y suspiró.

Volvió a mirar la casa. En medio de aquel esplendor artificial, era una estructura orgullosa, alta e indomable. Le recordó a Heero.

Con renovada energía salió del coche y se lanzo la mochila sobre el hombro. Recorrió el sendero que conducía a la casa. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al ver el coche de Heero estacionado en el garaje, lo que venía a significar que Heero estaba aun en casa. Sus pies hicieron sonar la grava del sendero y sus pasos resonaron en los escalones que conducían a la entrada.

Antes de que pudiera llamar, se abrió la puerta, mostrando un rostro desencajado que lo miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Duo Maxwell?

-¿Puedo pasar? –pidió el trenzado, y añadió abanicándose con la mano –Hace mucho calor aquí afuera.

Haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, Heero cerró la puerta y lo condujo al salón. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, y Duo se sintió transportado al pasado. Sus ojos volaron de un rincón a otro con tímida familiaridad antes de volver a posarse en el sombrío rostro de Heero. Pero las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta se negaron a hacerlo, y Duo deseó poder gritar por su impotencia.

Tal parecía que la lengua se le había pegado al paladar, tenía un nudo de emoción en la garganta y tragó saliva, intentando deshacerlo, deseando encontrar las palabras que resolvieran el dilema que había provocado con su actitud celosa.

Duo era consciente de que todo individuo debe hacer elecciones y seguir caminos que van modificando el curso de su vida. Miró a Heero y comprendió que solo junto a él podía tomar el camino correcto y que ya era hora de tomar la mano de Heero y caminar uno junto al otro por el rumbo que los llevaría a la felicidad. Por ahora parecía una tarea difícil debido a la actitud de deliberada dureza y frialdad que mostraba Heero en esos momentos. En ese instante estaba experimentando la dolorosa sensación de alejamiento que Heero le hacia sentir con esa gélida mirada, parecía como si un desconocido lo estuviera mirando. Sentía un aislamiento y una distancia que parecían insuperables.

Su piloto favorito tenía un aspecto estoico e inalcanzable, como si un ser extraño hubiera tomado posesión de un cuerpo familiar. Incluso sus ojos eran diferentes, observó Duo con desesperación. Su fondo parecía extrañamente vacío, sin brillo, como si hubiera perdido la vida. Ya no resplandecían con los destellos cobalto de siempre. Duo quería que volviera el Heero amable, no ese tan parecido al imperturbable y despiadado piloto Gundam.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome toda la noche, o acabarás diciéndome a que has venido? –preguntó Heero mirándolo con gesto impaciente, para luego señalar el precioso reloj dorado que decoraba la pared –No tengo tu tiempo Duo, date prisa que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Vas a ir a cenar con Relena? –pregunto con voz bajita.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para preguntarme semejante estupidez?. Como ya te lo dije antes, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si no es más, te acompaño hasta tu coche...

-¡No intentes echarme!. ¡No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente!. Te equivocas si piensas que me voy a ir sin más y dejar el camino libre para que corras a encontrarte con Relena.

Descargando su mochila, se acerco al gran sofá semicircular que recordaba muy bien y se sentó con firme determinación. ¡Solo a patadas Heero lo sacaría de allí!

Con un suspiro de resignación, Heero se dejo caer en el mismo sofá lo más alejado que podía de Duo y se dedico a observarlo con gesto interrogante.

-Heero, hay algo que quiero decirte... –respiro profundamente y miro a Heero directo a los ojos –Lo siento, Heero.

Con voz temblorosa consiguió decir esas palabras. Pensó que eran una parodia de lo que quería decir. Intentándolo de nuevo, consiguió hacer sonar a su voz algo más firme y fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho –repitió –de verdad. Sólo espero que puedas perdonar las palabras que te grite.

-No hay nada que perdonar –dijo Heero con voz cansada, encogiéndose de hombros –Y por si te hace sentir mejor, yo también te debo una disculpa.

-¿Por qué me debes una disculpa? –pregunto Duo mordiéndose el labio inferior –No fuiste tú el que empezó a gritar tonterías.

-Porque me porte como un idiota contigo, presionándote a admitir algo que no sentías.

-La verdad es que yo... –dijo Duo con un hilo de voz, pero la mirada de frustración que Heero le dirigió lo hizo callar.

-Ya no vale la pena, Duo. Yo te quise conquistar y tú me rechazaste. Por desgracia para los dos, no me ha sentado muy bien que me rechaces. ¡Maldita sea, nunca me siento bien cuando estas cerca de mí! –añadió con una risa amarga –Pero no te preocupes mas, dejare de molestarte, estoy cansado de todo esto, de tratar de que me quieras, de que te intereses aunque sea un poco por mi.

Poniéndose de pie, paso por delante de Duo y se apoyó en el ventanal. Su mirada siguió el serpenteante curso del río, que aunque artificial era hermoso, y sintió envidia de los pasajeros de un alegre barco de turistas nocturnos. Deseó poder escapar y compartir sus risas, sentir que la cálida brisa que soplaba afuera hacía desaparecer el frío que sentía en su interior. El alivio que normalmente conseguía contemplando su vista favorita había desaparecido. La rabia, el dolor y la terrible tristeza ahuyentaron la poca paz que pudiera haberle dado.

La causa de su derrumbamiento emocional estaba justo detrás de él. Podía sentirlo a través de cada poro de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran unidos por hilos invisibles. Podía haber evitado su presencia con unas pocas palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo. Era gracioso, de cierto modo, pero prefería estar triste con Duo cerca, que feliz con cualquier otra persona.

-Heero¿no vas a dejar explicarme?

La alfombra había amortiguado el sonido de los pasos de Duo mientras se acercaba a él, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al sentir la mano del trenzado apoyada en su espalda. Sintió su perfume con una profunda inhalación. Era una fragancia ligera y etérea, tan dulce y masculina como el mismo Duo. Su cabeza se volvió.

-¿Cuál es ese perfume?

La mano de Duo cayó junto a su costado y lo miró con ojos enormes e interrogantes. Su vacilante risa tenía un tono de asombro.

-¿Qué?

-Ese perfume –replico Heero con hosquedad -¿Cómo se llama?

-"Instintos de fuego" –dijo Duo, conteniendo el aliento -¿Te gusta?

-Instintos de fuego –susurro Heero con los ojos cerrados –Me vuelve loco. No sabes cuantos viajes innecesarios he hecho hasta tu lugar de trabajo para poder aspirarlo y recordarlo.

Duo quedo desconcertado.

-Yo no...

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron, revelando una mirada cargada de desesperación.

-La mujer que viene a limpiar mi casa pensó que estaba loco cuando le pedí que no cambiara las sábanas durante unos días. Tu olor estaba por todos lados, prendido en las sábanas, mucho después de que te marchaste. Me tumbaba por las noches y revivía la sensación de tenerte en mis brazos, torturado por una soledad que me helaba el alma.

Un sollozo surgió del pecho de Duo. Su cuerpo se curvó como el tallo de una flor y su frente se apoyó en el cálido pecho de Heero.

-Te he hecho daño –murmuro Duo, con rabia contra sí mismo –Nunca quise herirte, Heero.

-No puedes evitar sentir lo que sientes, o en este caso, lo que no sientes.

Duo cerro firmemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Heero, era hora de hablar con honestidad.

–Hace poco en tu oficina te grite un montón de cosas que no son ciertas. Y aunque no quería admitirlo en ese momento, estaba terriblemente celoso de Relena. Me enfado el que te dejaras besar y manosear de ella, use la rabia como defensa, para no tener que admitir mis celos. Tenía miedo de enfrentar mi sexualidad, por eso huí aquella vez de tu lado. Pero ya que he aceptado mis gustos y sentimientos, no me importaría gritarle al mundo que soy gay y que me muero de amor por el chico más guapo y valiente del mundo. Te amo Heero, me importas mucho, y si aun esta en pie la invitación acepto cenar contigo esta noche y todas las que quieras.

-Duo...

-Aún no he terminado, Heero –lo interrumpió Duo, respiro profundamente y continuo -Cuando Hilde se fue, me sentí triste y abandonado, había perdido la estabilidad en la que me apoyaba y sentía seguro. Pero todo era una estabilidad falsa. Me case con Hilde creyendo que la amaba, pero la verdad es que me case con ella para tratar de llenar el vacío que dejo en mi corazón y alma el fin de la guerra y la separación de los pilotos, sobre todo el separarme de ti. No me había dado de cuenta sino hasta ahora que realmente nunca fui feliz con Hilde porque me la pasaba añorándote, extrañándote, deseando que aparecieras de la nada y me devolvieras la vida y la alegría que me había sido arrebatada con tu partida.

Yo no era feliz en mi matrimonio pero imagine la existencia de la felicidad. De alguna manera me convencí de que amaba a Hilde y la verdad es que nunca lo hice, ella solo llego a ser para mí algo muy querido. Sentía a su lado, un sentimiento de confianza y de paz, no necesitaba sentimientos profundos para estar con ella, me bastaba con sentirme tranquilo a su lado. Su amable forma de ser congeniaba con mi manera de ver el mundo, a veces se me ocurre pensar que hubiera sido feliz siendo su hermano.

Sin estar enamorado, sentía por ella un cariño inquieto: la ausencia de un momento me entristecía todo el día y aun no sé si sufría por estar lejos de ella, o bien si, simplemente tenia miedo de estar solo y dejarme llevar por mis recuerdos. Yo mismo no lo sé. Luego, en cambio, tenia miedo de estar con ella, de estar solos y juntos.

Durante nuestro matrimonio mi carácter empezó a cambiar, me volvía apático, callado, irritable, me decepcionaba que Hilde no consiguiera darme esa serenidad con la que yo había contado y que tanto me hubiera gustado conseguir. Ella también se transformaba, parecía como si yo le hubiera robado su serenidad de otros tiempos, sin haber conseguido apropiármela...

Finalmente se canso de mí, y decidió marcharse de mi lado, pero antes de hacerlo me aseguro que mis sentimientos estaban lejos de ella, lejos de mí, puestos en una persona de mi pasado a la que yo con mi eterno despiste no me había dado cuenta que amaba...

Todos parecían saberlo, Hilde... Sally... Wufei... todos menos yo, porque estaba tan ciego que no pude verlo en su momento.

Y cuando lo descubrí y por fin admití mis sentimientos por ti, tuve miedo y guarde silencio. Esa fue la más grave de todas mis culpas, peque de silencio ante ti y ante mí. Cuando el silencio se instala dentro de una persona, es muy difícil hacerlo salir; cuanto más importante es una cosa, mas parece que queremos callarla. Parece como si se tratara de una materia congelada, cada vez más dura y masiva: la vida continúa por debajo, solo que no se la oye. Y yo estaba lleno de un silencio que parecía cada vez mayor y opresivo. Pero no más Heero, no lo soporto mas, ya no quiero seguir guardando silencio frente a mis sentimientos. No importa cuanto intente ocultarlos, negarlos ó callarlos, siguen allí vivos, palpitantes, queriendo surgir, gritar, elevarsen hacia la superficie. Encontrarse con los tuyos y fusionarsen en uno solo.

Cuando Duo termino de sacar de su alma todo aquello que ocultaba y sentía y lo expuso frente a Heero, se sintió libre. Por fin se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Expectante por lo que podría decirle Heero, levanto la mirada para buscar con sus ojos los amados ojos azules. Sombras de duda y temor cubrieron los ojos violáceos cuando aquella mirada cobalto permaneció imperturbable casi rayando en la indiferencia.

¿Era demasiado tarde para los dos?. ¿Heero ya no sentía nada por él?. Con el miedo agarrotándole la voz, Duo retrocedió alejándose del cálido contacto de Heero.

Sonrió con tristeza y acarició con su mano la mejilla de Heero, antes de darse la media vuelta y acercarse a su mochila.

-Olvida todas las tonterías que acabo de decir, Heero. Por un momento pense que tal vez aun sentías algo por mí y que habría oportunidad para los dos. Por lo visto me equivoque...

Esta vez era él el rechazado, y nunca hubiera imaginado que un ser humano pudiera resistir aquel dolor y seguir viviendo. Ahora podía sentir lo que sintió Heero cuando él lo rechazo y abandono. Era lo que me merecía, pensó Duo, mientras con mirada ausente agarraba su mochila. Todo lo que quería era hacer una retirada tan rápida y digna como fuera posible, pero la implacable mano con la que Heero aferró su muñeca lo hizo imposible.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Duo Maxwell? –pregunto con voz dura.

Alzando la barbilla con gran esfuerzo, Duo consiguió sobreponerse al dolor.

-A casa, es evidente que no me quieres más aquí. Ya no te quito más tiempo. Ve a encontrarte con Relena, seguro que estará encantada de que la acompañes esta noche.

-Ya estas nuevamente diciendo tonterías, Duo. Cada maldita vez que creo que empiezo a ver un poco de luz al final del túnel, tu estúpida y errónea manera de entender las cosas funciona como una alarma contra incendios.

-Tú ya no sientes nada por mí –dijo Duo, indignado.

-No he dicho nada parecido –negó Heero, enfadado –Me molesta que seas tan impulsivo y llegues tan rápido a conclusiones erróneas. Tomate un maldito minuto para entenderme, maldición –lo aferro de los hombros con dedos de acero -¿Crees que no siento nada por ti?,. pues te equivocas, estoy loco por ti, te amo. ¿También piensas que no te quiero aquí, Duo baka?,. ¿quieres que te diga todos los sitios en los que te quiero? –continuo Heero, señalando con una avalancha de epítetos extremadamente descriptivos un punto en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea –Te quiero allí, de rodillas y conmigo detrás, dentro de ti, a tu alrededor. Te quiero en el sofá, boca abajo; en la ducha, de pie, y te quiero flotando en esa maldita bañera que hay ahí detrás. Maldita sea, hasta he imaginado que cerraba con llave mi oficina y te tendía sobre el escritorio.

-Mmmm y yo que pense que era él único que imaginaba eso mismo en tu oficina... –dijo Duo con voz bromista pero temblorosa –Muchas veces mientras te veía ahí sentado con cara de pocos amigos, me imaginaba sentándome sobre ese escritorio seduciéndote con una mirada y luego tu te ponías de pie y me tendías sobre el escritorio para con tus dientes bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón y...

Antes de poder terminar de relatar lo que Heero y él hacían en su desbordante y pervertida imaginación, Heero acercó los labios a su boca, con un profundo gruñido.

-Definitivamente la única forma de callarte es manteniendo bien ocupada tu boca con la mía.

-¡No me dejaste que terminara de relatar lo que en mi imaginación hacíamos tu y yo en tu oficina! –dijo Duo con una sonrisa –¿Dónde quede?... ¡Ah, sí!. Quede en que tú con tus dientes bajabas la cremallera de mi pantalón...

-Estas jugando con fuego, Duo –lo interrumpió Heero, sin aliento.

-Y después de bajar la cremallera y desabrochar el pantalón –Duo continuo como si nada apunto de carcajearse al ver la sufrida y torturada expresión de Heero –lo deslizabas junto con la ropa interior por mi cadera...

-¡Cállate, Duo!

-Para luego buscar con manos presurosas mi...

-¡Shut up, Duo!

- Mi parte más sensible, para luego llevarla a tu boca...

-¡Urasai, Duo!

-Y empezar a mover tu lengua juguetona...

-¡Maldición Duo! –gruño frustrado Heero antes de descender nuevamente sobre los labios de Duo en un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo y pasión –Si no te callas, voy a terminar haciéndote exactamente eso que tanto has imaginado.

-Amenazas, amenazas... –dijo Duo con sorna, dedicándole una mirada traviesa.

-No me harás caer en tentación Duo –aseguro Heero, entrecerrando los ojos –Aquella vez que hicimos el amor fue demasiado prematuro y por eso huiste de mí. Esta vez nos lo vamos a tomar con tranquilidad y vamos hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y si prometo que no volveré a huir, no tomarías las cosas rápida e imprudentemente? –pregunto Duo, dedicándole una mirada coqueta.

-Por Dios Duo, deja de tentarme ¡maldita sea, que no soy de piedra!. No voy a caer ¿entiendes? Puedo luchar contra ti y tu arrebatadora sensualidad.

-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes Heero Yuy –dijo Duo alzándose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Duo, quiero ir sin prisas, con total tranquilidad,. ¿entiendes? –pregunto Heero con voz seria.

-Sí, entiendo –suspiro Duo ya con seriedad.

-Tenemos toda la vida por delante para entrar y salir de la cama. Por ahora lo que más deseo es recuperar el tiempo perdido, llevar una relación sin presión ni tensión sexual.

-Lo comprendo Heero, y te lo agradezco mucho. Agradezco tu paciencia, tu fe en mi, tu amor y la oportunidad que me brindas.

-Ahora todo estará bien entre los dos, Duo baka.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme de esa manera, Hee-chan? –pidió Duo con falso enojo.

-Sólo si tu no vuelves a llamarme "Hee-chan", suena cursi, femenino...

-Trato hecho –con una sonrisa burlona, Duo lo tomo por el cuello para acercarlo a él y darle un beso dulce, lento y provocador –Si no estoy mal, me prometiste una cena o algo así –dijo con voz bromista sin soltarlo del cuello.

-Así es Duo –miro su reloj con gesto malicioso –Aun estamos a tiempo de alcanzar a Relena.

-¿A Relena? –Duo frunció el ceño.

-Sí, podemos ir a cenar con ella –pretendía parecer serio, pero estaba a punto de soltarse a reír al ver la cara de desconcierto y luego de enfado que puso Duo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Heero Yuy!. He tenido suficiente de esa mujer y estaré agradecido con Shinigami si no vuelvo a verla en lo que me resta de vida. Es tan antipática, tan aburrida, tan acartonada, tan perra, tan...

-Ya entendí tu punto, Duo.

-¿Cómo diablos te pudiste casar con ella? –pregunto Duo arrugando la nariz en un claro gesto de asco.

-Estaba despechado, celoso y triste por tu matrimonio con Hilde. Me maldije mas veces de las que puedo recordar por no haber tenido el valor de acercarme a ti y confesarte mis sentimientos, por permitir que te casaras con ella. Casarme con Relena fue en cierto modo una forma de autocastigarme por haber sido tan estúpido, sabía que merecía el infierno que Relena me haría vivir a su lado.

-¿La odias?

-Me es indiferente. No siento absolutamente nada por ella.

-¡Pero dejaste que te besara y tocara!

-Quería darte celos.

-¡Y lo lograste bastardo engreído!. Estuve a punto de arrancarle los pelos a Relena por ofrecida y a ti estuve a punto de romperte la cara a golpes por idiota.

-Cálmate Duo, no volverá a suceder.

-Claro que no volverá a suceder, de eso me encargare yo. No permitiré que Relena se te acerque ni a un kilometro de distancia.

-Mmmm, esto de tus celos y tu posesividad me esta gustando mucho. Espero que a mí también se me permita establecer distancias con respecto a ciertas personas que te rodean...

-¿Qué personas? –pregunto Duo con autentica curiosidad.

-Chang... para empezar.

Durante un minuto completo Duo lo miro con total incredulidad, después se echo a reír como loco.

-Por Dios, Heero. No se puede negar que tienes sentido del humor. Por poco y me desarmo de la risa.

-Lo que dije no fue un chiste –aseguro Heero con ojos brillantes.

-Heero, Heero, Heero, creo que tanto trabajo te esta afectando el cerebro. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas celos de Wufei y pretendas separarme de él?

-Hn.

-Ah, no Heero. No quiero nada de "Hn", tuve suficientes de ellos durante nuestra época de pilotos y créeme que me daban enormes ganas de patearte el trasero cada vez que te preguntaba o te comentaba algo y tu solo me mirabas y me decías "Hn" y volvías a concentrar toda tu atención en esa odiosa laptop de la que nunca te separabas. Por cierto... ¿dónde dejaste tu adorada laptop?

-Sólo me era útil durante la guerra, en estos tiempos ya no la necesito más.

-Pues no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. Suficiente tengo con mantenerte alejado de Relena como para que también me toque estar luchando por alejarte de una simple maquina. Y hablando de alejar, ahora si me explicaras eso de que me quieres lejos del buen Wufei.

-Simple Duo, no confío en él. Cuando los tres teníamos misiones, cuatro o cinco veces lo sorprendí mirándote el trasero con total y absoluta fascinación.

Duo lo miro con la boca abierta y ojos como platos.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad Heero?. ¡Dime que estas bromeando!

-No, no lo estoy haciendo.

-Pero Heeeeroooooooooo –Duo hizo un gracioso puchero –Wufei esta enamorado de Sally, viven juntos. He estado cerca de él y jamas me ha hecho ninguna insinuación ni me ha mirado morbosamente. A la única que mirada de forma casi babeante es a Sally, es maravilloso e inspirador como él la sigue con la mirada cuando ella esta en la cocina, o como le sonríe y la abraza cuando ella llega a casa después de cubrir un doble turno. Además, en las noches cuando hacen el amor, ellos...

-Duo.

-¿Sí?

-Cállate por favor –le pidió Heero poniendo los ojos en blanco -Estaba bromeando.

-¡Lo sabía!. Aunque debo admitir que me estaba preocupando un poco... –Duo puso cara pensativa –Oye Heero...

-¿si?

-No has dicho nada de tratar de mantenerme alejado de Hilde.

-Hilde es menos peligrosa que Chang. Fue precisamente ella la que me llamo para decirme que se iba a divorciar de ti y que era mi deber ir a buscarte y abrirte los ojos.

-¿Qué Hilde hizo que?

-Lo que escuchaste Duo, aquella noche cuando casi te atropello, yo estaba dirigiéndome hacia tu casa, iba a recogerte y llevarte conmigo tal y como le había prometido a Hilde por teléfono. No creas que estaba en tu colonia por pura casualidad.

-Esa noche me dijiste que estabas allí porque venias a recuperar algo valioso, algo que por culpa de tu indecisión y cobardía habías perdido. Aseguraste que estabas decidido a recuperar ese valioso tesoro y que no te darías por vencido porque no estabas dispuesto a seguir viviendo solo y vacío.

-Exacto Duo, a quien me refería era a ti. Pero como eres tan despistado no te diste de cuenta en ese momento.

-Pero ya me recuperaste Heero, estamos juntos. No es un sueño¿verdad, Heero? –le pregunto Duo abrazándose a él.

-No Duo, no lo es. Estamos juntos como debimos estarlo desde hace dos años –Heero lo apretó contra su pecho y le beso el cabello –No voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado.

-No me iré Heero, no me iré a menos que tu quieras que me vaya.

-Nunca voy a querer que te vayas –volvieron a besarse como sellando una promesa.

-Oye Heero...

-Dime.

-No se tú, pero yo aun tengo hambre.

-Duo baka, tenías que arruinar el momento con tus típicos comentarios –Duo volvió hacer otro delicioso puchero –Esta bien, vamos a cenar.

-¿Qué te parece si invitamos a alguien mas?

-Pensé que no querías la compañía de Relena.

Duo le dio un fuerte codazo.

-No dije en ningún momento que se tratara de Relena. A quien quiero invitar es a Wufei y si Sally esta en casa, también a ella. Han sido muy buenos conmigo.

-Esta bien Duo, invitaremos al 05 y a su mujer.

-¿No podrías simplemente llamarlos Wufei y Sally?

-Lo que sea –dijo Heero fingiendo aburrimiento -¿Qué quieres cenar?

-¡Hamburguesa! –chillo Duo como un niñito emocionado -Hamburguesa con muchas papitas fritas y una malteada gigante

-Hn, americano tenias que ser... –comento Heero en voz baja.

-¡Ya te oí Heero!

-Bueno, solo espero que al 05 y su mujer le gusten también las hamburguesas.

-Les encantan, Heero –Duo le dedico una lenta sonrisa gatuna mientras tomaba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro –Por cierto, tendremos que irnos en coches separados. Como tu no sabes donde queda la casa de Wufei tendrás que seguirme en tu coche.

Duo abrió la puerta y tomo de la mano a Heero para juntos caminar muy pegados por el sendero. La atención de Heero estaba centrada por completo en los labios de Duo que no paraban de moverse. El trenzado acababa de pasarse la lengua, haciéndolos lucir húmedos y completamente apetitosos. Consiguió seguirlo hasta el destartalado coche sin tropezar demasiado, lo ayudo a subir y a cerrar la puerta. Luego con rodillas temblorosas y estremeciéndose de amor y deseo por Duo se subió a su coche, dispuesto a seguir a Duo hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pedía.

En medio de la noche, el coche de Duo tosió antes de salir disparado. Sin perderlo de vista, Heero saco de la guantera un teléfono móvil y marco al servicio de información.

-"Información, en que le puedo ayudar" –contesto una amable y educada voz.

-Señorita¿podría por favor darme el número de teléfono de alguna florería que atienda las 24 horas?

Después de que tomara nota del número telefónico, Heero lo marco esperando pacientemente que le contestaran.

-"Florería Koneko no Sumu Ie, habla Aya Fujimiya".

-Buenas noches, quisiera ordenar cuatro ramos de flores.

-"¿Cuatro?" –pregunto la sorprendida chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, cuatro.

-"¿Qué tipo de flores va a ordenar?".

Heero frunció el ceño rogando a los dioses que las flores fueran las correctas, no podía recordar con exactitud si eran esas las que le gustaban a ella, pero se arriesgaría...

-Orquídeas, rosas rosadas, margaritas y girasoles.

-"Correcto... ¿a quien van dirigidas y que desea que escriba en las tarjetas?".

-Será una sola tarjeta y asegúrese de ponerla en las rosas. Las flores van dirigidas a la señorita Relena Darlian, que se hospeda en el hotel Schreient, no sé con exactitud en que habitación se encuentra, pero con seguridad les darán esa información en la recepción. Lo que debe decir la tarjeta es lo siguiente: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, todo ha resultado bien. Disculpa las molestias que se te causaron al pedirte aquel favor. Ya 02 y 01 están juntos. No te preocupes, no tengo nada que disculparte, en cierta manera yo también fui culpable por haberte pedido que te casaras conmigo aun cuando sabia que eso no funcionaria.

Espero que las flores sean de tu agrado, es poco para lo mucho que te tengo que agradecer, tu estupenda actuación dio resultado, 02 estaba muerto de celos.

Espero también poder visitarte alguna vez, si es que 02 lo permite, claro esta...

Atte: Wing

-"Listo señor, ya he apuntado el mensaje. ¿A que horas desea que se haga la entrega?".

-Ahora mismo. A la señorita que le deben entregar las flores parte mañana a primera hora, por eso es necesario que esas flores lleguen en este mismo instante. Pagare con tarjeta de crédito...

Después de que la chica al otro lado de la línea terminara de tomar sus datos y colgara, Heero sin perder de vista a Duo que conducía delante de él a una velocidad considerable, sostenía con una mano el volante mientras que con la otra dejaba a un lado el teléfono para sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño trozo de papel rosado que Relena le había entregado y lo volvió a leer rápidamente.

"Bien Heero, espero que esto de darle celos a Duo funcione. Te estoy ayudando con mucho gusto, en cierta manera siento que te lo debía por todo lo mal que la pasaste a mi lado... discúlpame por todo, espero que seas feliz con Duo, estaré rezando por tu felicidad y en un futuro no muy lejano me gustaría que tu y tu trenzado vinieran a visitarme a la tierra".

Aprovecho la luz roja de un semáforo para sacar de la guantera un encendedor y con una sonrisa relajada prenderle fuego al pequeño papel que se quemo rápidamente mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

-Misión cumplida -con una sonrisa arrogante hundió el pie en el acelerador dispuesto a alcanzar a Duo que desafiándolo corría a una velocidad casi endemoniada.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Gracias, muchas gracias por leerme y tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review. No saben cuanto me animan a continuar. 


	6. Al infierno

**CAPITULO 6: ...AL INFIERNO**

.-.

Duo entró en casa con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Todavía sentía el beso de buenas noches que Heero le había dado, y notaba en su pelo castaño los dedos que se habían entretenido enredándose deliciosamente entre los mechones. Heero era un hombre extremadamente táctil, y Duo estaba empezando a darse cuenta del placer que le producía que lo tocara.

-Eh, Maxwell vuelves muy pronto hoy.

Al oír la voz de Wufei le lanzó una mirada cariñosa y distraída. Estaba tendido en el sofá, viendo la televisión, con sus largas piernas apoyadas en la mesita de café.

-Heero tenía que asistir a una importante reunión –dijo desperezándose con un gran bostezo –así que me toco invitarlo a una cena rápida, ya sabes... hot dogs con malteada, y luego él a su reunión y yo a dormir.

-No creo que a Yuy le haya gustado mucho la idea –comentó, acompañando el comentario con un guiño –A pesar de que el pobre se muere por tus insípidos y pocos jugosos huesos, dudo mucho que aguante por mas tiempo ese tipo de comida tan poco nutritiva que le obligas a comer.

Duo le lanzo un gruñido y se quedó mirando fijamente sus pies con aire de reprobación.

-En lugar de criticar mis refinados gustos alimenticios, deberías de bajar los pies de la mesa, a menos claro, que quieras que Sally llegue y te regañe.

Wufei hizo un comentario machista y dejo caer ruidosamente los pies al suelo. Duo se sentó a su lado y suspiró de placer.

-Te recuerdo que "ese pobre" me las esta haciendo pasar negras últimamente.

-Ya veo –dijo el chino, con mirada maliciosa –Pero no te sientas nada mal. Tu trabajo mantiene la adrenalina en movimiento.

-Y las manos adoloridas por estar todo el día armando y desarmando naves y motores –murmuró Duo con una sonrisa –Y no hablemos de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no admites que te la estás pasando como nunca desde que has empezado una relación con él?

-Me la estoy pasando de maravilla desde que he empezado una relación con él –dijo el trenzado obedientemente, añadiendo con tono despreocupado –Estas contento,. ¿verdad?

-Más de lo que debería de estar, Maxwell –admitió Wufei con una sonrisa –Sally también esta loca de la dicha, ella al igual que yo opina que es la pareja perfecta para ti. Es bueno para ti, Maxwell.

-Por favor Wu, llámame por mi nombre. ¿quieres? –Wufei asintió con fingido fastidio –Además, ese Heero Yuy no es nada benévolo, el sábado pasado estuvimos cenando con un importante cliente y charlando hasta las tantas horas de la madrugada. Pues bien, a la mañana siguiente Yuy el tirano y cruel estaba aquí a las siete de la mañana y me tuvo toda la mañana trabajando como esclavo, debo añadir que era domingo y era injusto que estuviera trabajando en un día que se hizo para descansar.

Extrañamente Wufei se apresuró a salir en defensa del ex-piloto del Wing Zero.

-Vamos Duo, exageras... solo te tuvo trabajando medio día. Además ese día nos invito a almorzar a Sally y a mi, y él mismo hizo el almuerzo –dijo, acariciándose el estomago con gesto de deleite –No se lo digas nunca, pero ese estofado le quedo exquisito.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, Wufei le recordó lo bien que lo habían pasado los cuatro ese domingo después del almuerzo.

-Casi me comieron vivo los horribles insectos de esta colonia –repuso Duo haciendo un mohín.

-Pero disfrutaste lo tuyo haciendo esquí acuático.

Duo se echó a reír y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

-Heero y tú si que disfrutaron. Cada vez que Sally y yo nos caíamos al agua se ponían histéricos de risa –los ojos de Duo brillaron –Bueno, tu risa solo duro hasta que Sally salió a flote sin la parte superior de su traje de baño.

De inmediato Wufei perdió su sonrisa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, fue un momento realmente desagradable.

-Te pusiste realmente furioso cuando la mayoría de los turistas sacaron sus cámaras dispuestos a fotografiar o a grabar a aquella sexy mujer de piernas largas, curvas perfectas y pechos gran...

-Duo, mejor no sigas... –replico Wufei con mirada asesina.

El trenzado pestañeo con inocencia y por su bien, no siguió con lo que fue la comidilla del domingo: Sally desnuda de la cintura para arriba y Wufei furioso correteando detrás de los turistas tratando de arrebatarles sus cámaras de vídeo y fotográficas...

-Y ni que decir de lo que Heero hizo el miércoles –Duo siguió con sus lamentos –se comporto como un verdadero tirano dando ordenes, presionándome con el diseño de una nueva nave, y después tuvo la cara de pasarse la noche sentado ahí, viendo el partido de basket en la televisión contigo.

-Debo admitir que fue un partido estupendo, el equipo de L4 le gano al equipo de la tierra.

-El jueves por la noche para celebrar el contrato que Heero logro conseguir en L9, los empleados organizaron una fiesta sorpresa. Se suponía que el ponche no tenía ni gota de alcohol...

Wufei acababa de llevarse una lata de refresco a los labios, pero el tono de indignada inocencia del trenzado fue demasiado. Se atragantó y empezó a toser, llenando la camisa que hacia parte de su uniforme de preventivo, del líquido dulce y pegajoso.

-En mi vida había visto algo tan divertido. Tenías una borrachera de miedo.

Los ojos de Duo lanzaron un relámpago amenazador.

-Una referencia más al lamentable estado de tu amigo el trenzado la otra noche y lo pagaras caro. No fue culpa mía que el ponche estuviera cargado de alcohol.

-Tranquilo Duo, Yuy estaba mucho más gracioso que tú.

Los ojos de Duo se entrecerraron y su frente se frunció de preocupación.

-Heero se sintió muy abochornado de que lo pillaras borracho.

-La verdad es que fue algo digno de verse –dijo Wufei con gesto divertido –el impecable, el imperturbable, el perfecto Heero Yuy de repente estaba borracho, tambaleándose y diciendo cualquier cantidad de cosas graciosas.

-Pero a comparación mía, a él el alcohol no se le subió del todo a la cabeza.

-Así es. A pesar de todo estaba más sobrio que tú. Sally, él y yo estuvimos hablando un rato cuando te desmayaste en el sofá.

Duo lo miro con indignación.

-No me desmaye, Wu. Estaba algo mareado y cansado, eso es todo.

-Sí, hay que admitir que no solo estabas borracho, sino también muy cansado. Tanto que no moviste ni un músculo cuando te tome en brazos para llevarte a tu habitación, y te quite la ropa para meterte en la cama.

Duo dio un respingo y abrió la boca, sin poder creerlo.

-¡No puede ser!. ¡Me viste desnudo!. ¡Es vergonzoso e indignante!. Tú no merecías ser el afortunado que me viera tal y como Dios me trajo al mundo.

La expresión de Duo era tan indignada que Wufei no pudo mantener el engaño durante más tiempo.

-De acuerdo, fue Yuy el que te desvistió, te puso la pijama y te metió en la cama. A pesar de su borrachera se negó a que Sally o yo te acostáramos. Argumento que nadie más que él tenía el derecho de tocarte y verte desnudo. ¡Ja!,. ni que hubiera mucho para ver, con lo flaco que estas... además ya me imagino lo pequeñito que lo debes de tener...

Tomando el cojín contra el que estaba apoyado, Duo golpeó a Wufei en la cabeza hasta que el chino se retracto de todo lo dicho y le ofreció su lata de refresco en son de paz. Duo lo aceptó con aire de perdonavidas y dio un sorbo.

-Eh... ¿de qué estuvieron hablando Heero, Sally y tú?

Wufei no pudo evitar provocar de nuevo a su amigo trenzado, y cedió a la tentación sin pestañear.

-Estuvimos discutiendo el problema que tiene contigo.

-¿Problema? –pregunto Duo con voz de alarma –No hay ningún problema.

Wufei fingió mirarlo con compasión, pero sus ojos oscuros seguían la lata, que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, supongo que no se le puede culpar de no querer confesarte ese problema.

Duo apretó los dientes.

-Heero no tiene ningún problema conmigo.

Wufei apartó la vista para ocultar su expresión. Si Duo veía la risa que brotaba en sus ojos, el juego abría terminado, y todavía no le había dado el golpe de gracia.

-Tú jamás entenderías este tipo de cosas –dijo con gesto comprensivo.

Preocupado, Duo tragó saliva y aspiró aire profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cosas?. ¿Qué cosas, Wufei?. ¡Vamos, tienes que decírmelo!

Wufei rescato la lata con un gesto rápido y, con expresión de pasársela en grande, vació su contenido de un sorbo.

-No se si debería decírtelo. Fue una conversación algo privada.

-Por favor Wu, debes decírmelo. Hasta hace cinco minutos no sabía que ese problema existía.

-Bueno... –dijo Wufei con aire de suspenso.

-¿Me tendrás toda la noche esperando a que me digas que es ese problema que tanto preocupa a Heero?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Sí, la verdad.

-Bueno, Heero esta preocupado porque no eres buen amante debido a que lo tienes chiquito Duo... esa noche él se quejo ante Sally y ante mí de tu impotencia sexual y de lo diminuto que es tu amigo de allí abajo.

Ante la expresión incrédula y enfadada de Duo, Wufei no pudo resistir mas y prorrumpió en una larga y violenta carcajada hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡TU!. Jodido chino mentiroso, chismoso –grito Duo medio enfadado, medio divertido –Te voy a colgar de los pies, voy a agarrar un palo y te golpeare como piñata hasta no dejar un solo hueso intacto en tu cuerpo –lo amenazo con una sonrisa -¡Te matare por hacerme esa broma de mal gusto!. ¡Eso de hacer bromas no se hizo para ti!. Por poco y me matas de la preocupación creyendo que realmente había un problema preocupando a Heero.

-No estoy bromeando...

-Oh, tu mal amigo, te daré tu merecido por reírte de tu dulce amigo trenzado –de un calculado salto Duo se abalanzo sobre Wufei, aplastándolo con todo su peso mientras se debatía entre darle pellizcos, hacerle cosquillas hasta que rogara que se detuviera o simplemente ahorcarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sonó el teléfono, Duo iba a ignorarlo, pero Wufei no. De un fuerte empujón, el chino se libro del trenzado y dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo al ver como Duo aterrizaba en el suelo, se levanto del sofá y corrió a contestarlo.

-Salvado por la campana, chino afortunado –le grito Duo sacándole la lengua.

Duo se levanto del suelo, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar otra lata de ese delicioso refresco que tomaba Wufei y al dirigirse a la habitación de su amigo para desearle buenas noches, se detuvo en seco.

Una punzada de miedo atravesó su cuerpo al notar la cara de preocupación que ponía Wufei y la tensión de su cuerpo mientras sostenía el teléfono junto a su oído.

Wufei colgó el teléfono con movimientos lentos y pesados, como si fuera un anciano.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Sally? –pregunto el trenzado, con un hilo de voz.

El chino negó con la cabeza. Duo soltó lentamente el aire que no sabía que retenía.

-¿Entonces, que ha sucedido?. ¿Es Heero? –pregunto temblando de pies a cabeza.

Wufei volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Tu ex-esposa fue arrollada por un auto hace dos días, estaba embarazada de dos meses... perdió al bebé...

-¿Como...? –Duo no pudo terminar la pregunta, tenía un horrible dolor en el pecho.

-Quién llamo fue su novio, me dijo que le había costado mucho ubicarte. No le entendí mucho, estaba llorando... según parece un conductor totalmente borracho la arrollo cuando ella salía del supermercado. Estuvo delirando en medio de la fiebre... te estuvo llamando una y otra vez...

-¿Cómo... como esta? –su voz volvía poco a poco.

-En este momento esta en estado de coma.

Duo se mordió los labios para no gritar. No podía ser cierto, no podía haberle sucedido eso a Hilde, a la dulce y tierna Hilde. ¿Por qué maldita sea, le ocurrían esas cosas a las personas buenas?,. se pregunto Duo sintiendo a su cuerpo como gelatina.

-¿Dónde esta ella ahora, Wufei?

-En L7... no esta lejos de aquí Duo. En transbordador llegarías en cuatro horas hasta esa colonia.

-Te... tengo que salir ya mismo para allá, Wufei –con el rostro pálido y pasos temblorosos Duo se encamino a su habitación seguido de Wufei –empacare algunas cosas.

-¿Y que pasara con Yuy? –le pregunto Wufei.

-En cuanto termine de hacer la maleta lo llamare a su teléfono móvil –Duo tiraba la ropa de cualquier forma dentro de la maleta –Le diré que no podré ir a trabajar mañana, quizás tampoco pasado mañana. Él me comprenderá...

-Por supuesto que lo hará... ¿pero no deberías pedirle que te acompañe?

-Nada me haría más feliz que tener a Heero a mi lado, pero esta ocupado cerrando negocios importantes.

-Acabo de escuchar la puerta –dijo Wufei aguzando el oído –debe ser Sally. Voy a saludarla y a ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido. Llama a Yuy y termina de empacar, Sally y yo te llevaremos hasta la pista de despegue de los transbordadores. Date prisa, te estaremos esperando en el coche.

-Gracias amigo –le dijo Duo con una temblorosa sonrisa. Termino de empacar rápidamente y aun en estado de shock, procedió a llamar a su Heero.

-¿Hee-chan?

"-¿Duo, eres tu?,. ¿sucede algo?"

-Hee-chan, Hilde a tenido un accidente, esta grave. Ahora mismo voy saliendo para la pista de despegue, tomare un transbordador hacia L7.

"-Duo, dame veinte minutos y enseguida estoy contigo" –le pidió Heero, muy preocupado.

-No Hee, tu quédate tranquilo, se mas que nadie que tienes bastante trabajo.

"-Duo, quiero acompañarte..."

-De verdad que no es necesario, Heero. Estaré de regreso en tres días,. ¿te parece?

"-Tomate los días que necesites. Es mas, tan pronto y termine con mis negociaciones te alcanzo allá en L7."

-Está bien, pero ve solo si puedes, sino no te preocupes...

"-Sí me preocupo, tratare de estar contigo en menos de cinco días."

-Escúchame bien Heero Yuy, no es necesario y fin de la conversación. Yo regresare pronto, te lo prometo.

"-Está bien, Duo baka, tu ganas. Ve a ver a Hilde y regresa bien pronto. Recuerda que te estaré esperando, cuando regreses quiero hablar contigo seriamente."

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Duo preocupado.

"-No creo que ahora sea el momento de darte un adelanto de lo que necesito hablar contigo."

-Heero, sino me lo dices me iré mas preocupado de lo que crees. Sabes que odio que me dejes lleno de curiosidad. ¿Es algo malo lo que me vas a decir?

"-No, no es algo malo, Duo baka. Al contrario es algo bueno... es una propuesta..."

-Entiendo –Duo sonrió, alejando por un instante su intensa preocupación por Hilde –me harás una propuesta...

"-Así es, una propuesta que será a la vez una promesa. Bueno, ya vete o no conseguirás un asiento, lleva tu teléfono móvil, necesito que me llames y me mantengas al tanto de todo."

-Te amo, Heero.

"-Y yo a ti, Duo..."

-Bueno, te dejo, Wufei y Sally me están esperando para llevarme hasta la pista de despegue.

"-Cuídate Duo baka, y por favor no tardes, recuerda que una propuesta y una promesa te están esperando. Oh, me toca dejarte, mi cliente ya regreso del baño. Adiós mi Duo baka."

-Adiós, mi Hee-chan.

Después de escuchar la calmante y animante voz de Sally mientras era llevado hasta la pista de despegue, Duo se sintió más tranquilo. Cuando el transbordador estaba listo para despegar y por altavoces se le informo a los pasajeros que lo abordaran, Duo coloco su maleta en la plataforma móvil y antes de dirigirse hacia el transbordador se volvió para darle la mano a Wufei y un beso en la mejilla a Sally, Duo les recordó que los quería mucho y que les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por él, desde que él había llegado a esa colonia.

Wufei hizo un comentario acerca de trenzados sentimentalistas y de un suave empujón lo obligo a que abordara de una vez por todas el transbordador antes de que despegara sin él.

Después de cuatro horas de angustioso e incómodo vuelo, finalmente aterrizaron en la pista de L7, sin perder tiempo Duo agarro su equipaje, descendió del transbordador y corrió en busca de un taxi.

En menos de una hora, avanzaba por el frío pasillo del hospital con las manos apretadas a los costados. Dio rápidamente con la habitación de Hilde, afuera, en la sala de espera, un atractivo pelirrojo demasiado pálido y ojeroso esperaba sentado.

-¿Hola? –dijo Duo tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo –Soy Duo,. ¿eres tu el novio de Hilde?

De inmediato, el joven pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acerco a Duo, estirando la mano para saludarlo.

-Hola Duo, soy Paul –se presento el pelirrojo -me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Gracias por venir.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, una vez significamos mucho el uno para el otro. Yo quiero mucho a Hilde. ¿Cómo no iba a venir ahora que ella me necesita tanto?

-Eres tal y como Hilde te describió y me alegra tanto que Hil tenga un amigo tan especial como tu.

-¿Qué se ha sabido? –le pregunto Duo sentándose pesadamente y dejando a un lado de la silla su equipaje.

-Aún no ha despertado... –aseguro Paul con voz angustiada –Además no se que pasara en cuanto despierte y descubra que ha perdido a nuestro hijo... con lo entusiasmada y feliz que estaba –el pelirrojo se tapo en rostro con ambas manos, tal parecía que estaba llorando.

Duo pensó que la situación rozaba en lo macabro, cuando el médico de guardia se reunió con ellos.

-Les aconsejo que se vayan a casa y vuelvan por la mañana.

Paul había negado enérgicamente con la cabeza y se había dirigido de nuevo a la silla, sin decir una palabra. El medico se encogió de hombros y se marchó, evidentemente demasiado acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los humanos para discutir.

Duo se encamino hasta donde estaba Paul guardando una silenciosa vigilia.

-Amigo –le dijo Duo llamando su atención –voy a la cafetería del hospital por un café,. ¿deseas que te traiga algo?

-No te preocupes, no tengo ganas de nada.

El resto de la noche paso sin que Duo pudiera sacarle una frase entera a Paul, pero no era sorprendente. Duo comprendía el dolor y la angustia de Paul.

-¿Joven Paul?

Con un sobresalto, Duo y Paul levantaron la vista con el gesto contraído y vieron un par de comprensivos ojos grises.

-Ya son las nueve de la mañana –dijo la enfermera con suavidad –si lo desea, puede seguir a ver a su novia.

-¿Puedo verla yo? –pidió Duo a Paul con voz ansiosa.

-Por supuesto, Duo –el pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza –Vaya y visítela, mientras entrare al baño para arreglarme un poco. Lo que menos deseo es que Hilde despierte y me vea con esta apariencia desprolija.

La enfermera le sonrió de manera comprensiva a Paul y le hizo un gesto a Duo para que la siguiera.

-Pobre joven Paul, ha estado terriblemente deprimido. No ha querido moverse de la sala de espera desde que la señorita Hilde esta aquí. Estoy preocupada por él –se volvió hacia Duo con mirada suplicante -¿Cree que podría convencerlo de que vaya a casa a descansar y comer como Dios manda?

-Lo intentare, se lo prometo.

-Gracias joven...

-Duo, me llamo Duo Maxwell.

-Gracias, joven Duo –la enfermera sonrió complaciente -¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Hilde?

-Yo soy su ex-esposo, compañero y amigo.

En ese momento se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Hilde. La enfermera le abrió la puerta y con un gesto de preocupación mezclado con ansiedad, Duo le dio las gracias a la enfermera y entro en la descolorida y deprimente habitación.

Se acercó a la estrecha cama, contemplando en un silencio insoportable el pálido rostro apoyado sobre la blanquísima almohada. Varios cables y tubos salían de sus brazos hacia maquinas que hacían sonidos irritantemente monótonos.

Los ojos permanecían cerrados, la boca relajada. Se veía hermosa aun cuando se hallaba sumergida en ese sueño profundo.

Con delicadeza tomo una de sus manos y la beso con dulzura, estremeciéndose al sentir la piel fría y los dedos inmóviles. Un inesperado brote de amor fraternal suavizo los entristecidos rasgos de Duo.

-Despierta, Hil-chan –volvió a depositar otro cálido beso en su mano –tú no puedes hacerme esto amiga. Tienes que abrir tus ojos y sonreírme como siempre lo hacías –con la mano que tenía libre acarició con suavidad el vientre vacío de la chica –Estabas embarazada Hilde, esperabas un bebé y un maldito borracho te arrebato tu sueño, tu vida... –Duo empezó a llorar –Habrías sido una madre maravillosa, la mejor de todas... dulce, paciente, complaciente, cariñosa... supongo que no basta con asegurarte que ya vendrán otros hijos¿verdad? –Duo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hilde, sus lagrimas empapando el blanco camisón que la cubría –Te quiero tanto Hil-chan, no soporto verte en esta cama, tirada como una muñeca rota. Vamos Hil-chan, abre los ojos, mírame y regáñame como siempre solías hacerlo. Vamos amiga, abre los ojos. Despierta Hilde, tengo tanto que contarte y tu también tienes tanto que contarme...

Duo permaneció cinco minutos mas, llorando sobre el acompasado pecho de su amiga, solo hasta que se hubo calmado y sus ruegos de que abrieran los ojos hubieran cesado, se incorporo, se seco las lagrimas y le dio un beso de despedida en la frente.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con el esperanzado rostro de Paul, quien lucia un poco mas fresco ahora que se había peinado y cambiado de ropa.

-¿Ha respondido a tu voz? –pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando a Duo como si el trenzado fuera capaz de hacer milagros.

-No, aun sigue profundamente dormida.

-Entraré a verla.

Quince minutos después, Paul regreso a la sala de espera con el rostro lleno de lagrimas secas.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos a comer algo? –le pregunto Duo decidiendo que esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Paul pareció notar la decisión en el rostro del trenzado y con voz pastosa acepto la invitación.

Entre bocado y bocado hablaron de sus vidas, de cómo habían conocido a Hilde y de muchas otras cosas mas que hicieron que casi enseguida una agradable camaradería surgiera entre ellos.

-¿Qué dice el medico? –pregunto Duo bebiendo un refresco de naranja.

-Que por ahora no hay nada que hacer –el pelirrojo hablaba con voz bajita –que cuando una persona queda en coma profundo, bien podría despertar en horas, días, meses, años, o incluso nunca.

-Ella despertara pronto –aseguro Duo mientras apretaba aquella blanca mano que descansaba sobre la mesa –ella es obstinada, así que puedo asegurarte que pronto la tendremos de vuelta gritando, dando ordenes y sonriendo...

-Dudo mucho que vaya a sonreír cuando despierte y se entere que perdió a nuestro bebé.

-Lo superara, sé que con tu ayuda lo superara pronto. Solo debes permanecer a su lado animándola, reconfortándola y ella como la mujer valiente que es lo superara...

-Lo sé, pero aun así no deja de doler –una solitaria lagrima rodó por aquel desolado rostro -

la perdida es insoportable, avasallante, agobiante. Yo estaba tan emocionado como Hilde por ese bebé. Cuando ella me lo dijo casi enloquecí de dicha...

-Juntos deben superarlo, tu te apoyaras en ella y ella se apoyara en ti. Estarán juntos en esto, lo superaran y pronto vendrá otro hermoso bebé.

-Ojala que sea muy pronto, no creo soportar por mucho tiempo la tristeza de Hilde.

-Yo se que todo saldrá bien –Duo apretó con mas fuerza la mano de Paul, a través de ese fraternal apretón quería trasmitirle todo su cariño y apoyo –pronto tendremos a Hilde revoloteando de aquí para allá, obstinada como siempre y además luciendo una enorme panza.

-Sí –sonrió el pelirrojo mas animado –y será una hermosa niña, tendrá el dulce carácter de su madre.

-¿El dulce carácter de su madre? –Duo arrugo la nariz –Estas bromeando,. ¿verdad?. ¡Tu y yo sabemos que Hilde no tiene ningún carácter dulce!

-No es mi culpa que contigo no haya sido nunca dulce, porque conmigo lo es siempre...

-Vaya, ya estoy ansioso por conocer a la Hilde de la que hablas, definitivamente no es la misma que yo tengo el placer de conocer –el trenzado sonrió bromista –Dulce Hilde, ja, como no...

-¿Te parece bien que regresemos ya? –pregunto ansioso el pelirrojo –A lo mejor ya nos tienen alguna buena noticia.

-A lo mejor... –repitió Duo, pero paso otro día y otro y otro mas sin que Hilde reaccionara.

Al menos durante esos tres días había logrado convencer a Paul de que fuera a casa a descansar un rato. Duo fue ubicado en un pequeño cuarto en remodelación, en la hermosa y agradable casa de Hilde y Paul. Durante esos tres días solo pudo hablar una vez con Heero, poniéndolo al tanto de todo y sintiéndose en cierta manera reconfortado al escuchar aquella amada voz.

Al día siguiente Duo decidió regresar al lado de Heero, el ambiente del hospital, la pálida cara de Hilde y la constante angustia de Paul estaban mermando los nervios del castaño. Se sentía inútil, incapaz de hacer algo por aquella amiga que había hecho tanto por él. Acompaño a Paul al hospital, se despidió de Hilde prometiendo regresar la semana próxima y después de darle un abrazo de oso a su nuevo amigo pelirrojo y de hacerle prometer que cualquier novedad le sería comunicada de inmediato, Duo tomo un taxi rumbo a la pista de despegue.

Minutos después y con un insoportable sentimiento de frustración, Duo llego a la pista, dispuesto a abordar un transbordador que lo llevará de regreso a los sabios y calmantes brazos de Heero. Necesitaba refugiarse en Heero y olvidar por un momento el dolor, la tristeza y la inquietud que apretujaban sin piedad su corazón.

El solo recordar que Hilde podría permanecer en estado de coma por años, lo desesperaba, lo hacía sentir inútil.

Con un suspiro resignado, puso su equipaje sobre la plataforma móvil, no sin antes asegurarse de que la etiqueta que estaba alrededor de la manija llevara escrito su nombre y el número de asiento.

Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para abordar el transbordador. Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número del teléfono móvil de Heero y espero que el ruido desagradable e intermitente cediera y sonara por fin la sedante voz de su Heero.

-Hola, Hee-chan.

"-¡Duo!. ¿Estas bien?. ¿Cómo va todo?"

-Todo sigue igual, Hee –la voz de Duo sonaba pesada –ella sigue en estado de coma y los médicos no saben cuando despertara.

"-Creo que dos días mas podré estar contigo..."

-No es necesario que vengas, Hee. Precisamente te llamo para avisarte que en este momento voy para allá. No es necesario que me quede aquí si no puedo hacer gran cosa por ella.

"-¿Estas seguro que quieres venir ya para acá?. Sabes que puedes tomarte los días que quieras..."

-Lo sé, Hee. Pero no soporto mas estar aquí y sentirme inútil. Ella esta bien acompañada por Paul, él quedó de llamarme tan pronto y suceda algo extraordinario.

"-Esta bien, Duo. Sonara egoísta, pero me alegra que decidas regresar. Te he extrañado un montón mi pequeño revoltoso."

-Yo también te he extrañado, Hee-chan. Esta noche me quedaré a dormir en tu casa.

-¡Genial, Duo-chan! –la voz de Heero estaba llena de alegría, una alegría que contagio a Duo y renovó su decaído humor –Entonces nos veremos en cuatro horas y media en NUESTRA casa. Llegare media hora después de que tu llegues, mientras tanto ordena la cena que tanto te gusta,. ¿te parece?

-¡Sí!. Mientras llegas a nuestra casa –Duo uso la palabra "nuestra" sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, al fin tenía un lugar al que pertenecer y una persona a la que amar -pediré hot dogs, hamburguesas y muchas papitas fritas.

"-Trataré de no tardar mucho, Duo."

-Tárdate lo que necesites, Hee. Se que el trato que tienes que cerrar con el señor Kasuga es demasiado importante no solo para ti, sino también para todos los que trabajamos contigo.

"-Gracias por comprenderme Duo-chan. Lamento tanto no poder ir a recogerte cuando llegues."

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Cuando llegue tomo un taxi y listo.

"-Antes de entrar a mi reunión de negocios, trataré de contactar a Chang para pedirle que..." –antes de que Heero pudiera completar la frase, el móvil de Duo dio un corto pitido y luego se quedo en total silencio.

Duo lo miro con enfado antes de meterlo de mala gana en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El inservible aparato había escogido justo ese preciso instante para quedarse sin batería.

Justo en ese momento una voz femenina anunciaba por un altavoz que el transbordador ubicado en la plataforma diez estaba por despegar. Duo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó andar hacia la plataforma diez con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Pronto estaría con su Heero y como era una persona llena de fe y creencias, oraría por la pronta recuperación de Hilde, solamente cuando ella se recuperara, la felicidad, su felicidad estaría completa.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE...

De prisa, como alma que llevaba el diablo, Wufei Chang corría por el enorme edificio. No quería perder el tiempo esperando ascensores. Decidió usar las escaleras y correr a través de ellas sin importar a cuanta gente empujaba en el camino.

Subía de a tres escalones, con cada gran paso su rostro perdía mas y mas color, su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo casi doloroso, tan insoportable que el pecho ardía. Su respiración era agitada, revuelta, rota.

Desde que había salido de la oficina de preventivos con aquella increíble noticia haciendo peso en su alma, no había dejado de correr.

Se había montado en su jeep y manejado a una velocidad mas que mortal, luego había aparcado en cualquier lugar el auto y finalmente empezar a subir hasta uno de los pisos mas altos de aquel edificio tratando de llegar a la persona a la que le transmitiría tan devastadora noticia.

Se detuvo a respirar un segundo, apoyo una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en la pared. Una gota mojo la mano que se apoyaba en el pecho y Wufei no se sorprendió al descubrir que era una lágrima.

Con el rostro húmedo se sentó en uno de los escalones y con suaves gemidos escondió su rostro en las manos. Trato de decirse que llorar era de débiles, que él era un guerrero, que las lágrimas le estaban prohibidas, pero recordó que era humano, que el dolor que sentía solo podía expresarlo de esa manera.

No había llorado así desde que había visto morir a su esposa Nataku. Aun podía recordar el dolor de esa perdida. Un dolor diferente a cualquier otro, indescriptible, inmenso, infinito. El tipo de dolor que solo se siente cuando has perdido a una persona que amas...

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, seco sus lágrimas y continuo su ascenso por aquellas interminables escaleras.

Al llegar al doceavo piso, una sorprendida recepcionista lo detuvo. Wufei no tenía tiempo para anunciarse, así que haciéndola a un lado, camino por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la oficina cuya placa colgada en la puerta decía: YUY Y MAXWELL.

Se detuvo ante la brillante placa dorada, recordando el momento exacto en que Duo había llegado a casa con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, anunciado a todo pulmón que Heero había decidió cambiar el nombre de la empresa y colocarle: "Yuy y Maxwell Asociados", en vez de "La Compañía Wing". La cara de felicidad que tenía Duo ese día era algo que nunca olvidaría, nunca...

Trago saliva, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta justo en el momento exacto que la recepcionista aparecía detrás de él tratando de detenerlo.

Como en cámara lenta, Wufei vio dentro del lugar a Heero que permanecía sentado de manera digna y elegante detrás de su escritorio y frente a él lo que parecía ser un importante cliente llevándose en ese momento a sus labios una humeante taza de... ¿café?. ¿té?. ¿leche? Wufei no podía saberlo y tampoco le interesaba saberlo.

De manera casi simultanea Heero y su exquisitamente vestido cliente, se volvieron a mirarlo con expresión entre aturdida y sorprendida. A sus espaldas podía escuchar la avergonzada voz de la recepcionista pidiéndole disculpas a Heero por la interrupción.

Casi como si estuviera en otra dimensión, Wufei oía las voces de los allí presentes lejanas, como si realmente no estuvieran allí frente a él, sino a miles y miles de kilómetros. Su mano permanecía fuertemente agarrada del pomo de la puerta.

Heero tranquilizo a la recepcionista, luego le pidió disculpas al cliente y se acerco a Wufei con el rostro contraído no de ira, sino de preocupación.

Wufei sintió como Heero le soltaba uno a uno, los dedos del pomo de la puerta y lo llevaba casi a rastras a una oficina contigua.

De manera casi intermitente la masculina e intimidante voz de Heero lleno sus oídos y solo en ese momento, Wufei despertó de aquel extraño momento sintiéndose de nuevo en esa dimensión, en ese instante y en ese lugar.

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo, Chang? –inquirió Heero con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía por la expresión del chino que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo.

Wufei lo miro por breves instantes, como tratando de encontrar la manera adecuada de decir las cosas, como midiendo sus palabras, como suavizando el golpe.

-Yuy... –comenzó el chino sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Heero, que anticipando la mala noticia empezaba a palidecer.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! –pidió el de mirada cobalto, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Heero, el transbordador en el que venia Maxwell se accidento... nadie sobrevivió –el chino hablo muy deprisa, como si de esa manera sus palabras fueran a dolerle menos a su amigo.

-¿¡Que!? -Heero se quedo mirando a Wufei, tratando de asimilar lo que le decía, esa vil mentira que el chino le decía... con furia lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a sacudir -¡Mentiroso! Duo esta bien, él vendrá pronto. Él me prometio volver. ¡Vendrá! Me dijo que me esperaría en nuestra casa e incluso me dijo que se quedaría a dormir conmigo.

Él vendrá pronto, tiene que venir pronto ya que quiero hacerle una propuesta y una promesa, él vendrá pronto, él vendrá pronto... -era lo que Heero repetía una y otra vez. Wufei solo se limito a soltarse de su agarre y mirarlo con pena. Heero Yuy parecía haber caído en una locura momentaria.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, estoy deprimida con eso de la muerte de Duo ¡¡. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que será el final. (Arashi suspira) No se pierdan el próximo capitulo chicas, el funeral de un hermoso trenzado... claro que si se portan bien, puede que haga algo con respecto a la muerte de Duo... Ya veremos que se me ocurre siempre y cuando ustedes me animen con uno que otro review...

Por cierto, quizás algunas no lo sepan (a menos que hayan leído el manga) pero Nataku si existió y realmente fue la esposa de Wufei Chang (el nombre real de la chica era Meiran, pero el de guerrera era Nataku). A ella y a Wufei los obligaron a casarse cuando ambos tenían 14 años. Al principio Wufei no parecía tenerla mucho en cuenta, pero ya saben que poco a poco uno se encariña con la gente. Al final del manga, Nataku es atacada por tropas de OZ frente a Wufei sin que este pueda hacer nada por ayudarla. Moribunda, Wufei la toma en brazos y la lleva a un campo lleno de flores donde ella finalmente muere, en brazos de su amado esposo chino. Es desde ese momento que Wufei decide unirse a la guerra y pilotear un Gundam al que llama Nataku ya que según el, el espíritu de su esposa habita ese gundam. Es porque ve morir a la mujer que mas amaba de manera cruel que Wufei se vuelve machista y piensa que las mujeres son criaturas frágiles que no deben luchar.


	7. Esta ausencia

**SENTIMIENTOS LATENTES**

.-.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Duo Maxwell pertenece a Heero Yuy, de la misma manera que Heero le pertenece a Duo. Como verán nada es mío, así que no me demanden.

**Advertencia: **Angustia, mucha angustia o por lo menos un intento XD.

.-.

.-.

**CAPITULO 7: ESTA AUSENCIA**

.-.

"_Esta ausencia tan grande_

_tan dura, tan honda,_

_que quiebra en pedazos_

_mi razón._

_  
Esta ausencia desnuda_

_de dudas y sombras_

_me clava tu amor._

_  
Esta ausencia que duele _

_en el fondo del alma_

_que quema por dentro_

_mi sueño y mi calma._

_  
Esta ausencia de hielo,_

_de piel, de silencio,_

_que corta las horas sin piedad._

_  
Esta ausencia infinita_

_de noches y días,_

_no tiene final_

_Esta ausencia me grita_

_que se acaba la vida,_

_Porque no volverás, volverás, volverás."_

_.-._

-Heero, el transbordador en el que venia Maxwell se accidento... nadie sobrevivió -el chino hablo muy deprisa, como si de esa manera sus palabras fueran a dolerle menos a su amigo.

-¿¡Que!? -Heero se quedo mirando a Wufei, tratando de asimilar lo que le decía, esa vil mentira que el chino le decía... con furia lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a sacudir -¡Mentiroso! Duo esta bien, él vendrá pronto. Él me prometio volver. ¡Vendrá! Me dijo que me esperaría en nuestra casa e incluso me dijo que se quedaría a dormir conmigo. Él vendrá pronto, tiene que venir pronto ya que quiero hacerle una propuesta y una promesa, él vendrá pronto, él vendrá pronto... -era lo que Heero repetía una y otra vez. Wufei solo se limito a soltarse de su agarre y mirarlo con pena. Heero Yuy parecía haber caído en una locura momentaria.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Heero soñaba. Sentía el cuerpo acalorado y dolorido; le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Allí estaba Duo, sonriéndole, pero su sonrisa no era natural, se veía más bien forzada. Detrás de él, los rostros de las miles de personas que Heero recordaba que habían muerto por su propia mano, sonreían de manera deslumbrante mientras deslizaban sus pútridas manos alrededor de Duo para arrastrarlo con ellos.

"Tú nos arrebataste la vida" -le decían con sus espectrales voces -"Nosotros te arrebatamos la de él" -sus manos se movían en torno a un frenético Duo que ya no sonreía, que no pedía siquiera auxilio, pero luchaba por liberarse.

Heero despertó poco a poco. Surgió del sueño con nerviosismo, pues le parecía tan real como el dolor del cuerpo. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido durante varios días en una tabla. Movió la cabeza a un lado, casi aulló cuando todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se concentro de manera casi torturante en su cuello.

Wufei dormía en una silla, junto a la cama. Aun dormido se lo veía tenso, como dispuesto a levantarse de un salto. Estaba ojeroso y los pómulos le sobresalían bajo la piel.

Heero lo miró por varios segundos, intrigado, preguntándose por qué el chino estaba tan demacrado y por que le dolía tanto la nuca. Deslizo una mano al lugar que le punzaba para masajearse y entonces recordó...

Recordó a Wufei en su oficina, la noticia del accidente del transbordador donde viajaba Duo, su descontrol y locura al saberlo, y finalmente el golpe que le había dado Wufei en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente antes que cometiera un disparate.

"¡NO!" Grito en silencio cuando la realidad lo golpeo, "¡nada era cierto!" se repetía una y otra vez mientras se removía inquieto en aquella cama, agarrándose con desesperación la cabeza.

-¡Yuy! -murmuro Wufei con voz extrañamente ronca. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le aferro los brazos -¡Yuy, escúchame!

-¡Aléjate de mi! -pidió el 01 con un lamento.

Wufei asintió, retrocedió sintiéndose impotente ante el desconsuelo del piloto de ojos azules. Antes de que pudiera volver hablar, se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Sally. La expresión preocupada de su cara se acentuó al ver el desolador estado de Heero. Se le acercó a paso rápido por el lado opuesto de la cama.

-Heero... -murmuro sin saber si tocarlo o no. Miro rápidamente a su Wufei y al ver que este asentía con la cabeza, se arriesgo hacerlo. Estiro su mano y le toco el desordenado cabello castaño con suavidad.

Al sentir el dulce aroma de Sally, la calidez de su mirada y la suavidad de su triste sonrisa, Heero sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca como ahora, ella le recordaba a Duo.

-Vamos, Heero, llora todo lo que quieras -dijo ella, abrazando al desolado chico -desahógate hasta que ya no haya mas dolor -Sally sabia que decir esas palabras era inútil. Aquella perdida que sufría Heero, Wufei y ella jamas dejaría de doler.

-¡Lo he perdido! -grito Heero, desesperado como nunca antes -¡Duo se fue! .¡Se fue para siempre!

Los sollozos eran desgarradores. Wufei no sabia que decir, o siquiera como actuar. Nunca en su vida imagino que vería llorar a Heero Yuy. Aquel piloto había demostrado hostilidad, seriedad, eficiencia, humor... pero nunca aquel terrible dolor. El hecho de que lo compartiera y mostrara tan abiertamente inspiro una honda tristeza en Wufei.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? -pregunto el piloto del Wing después de eternos minutos de llanto.

-Apenas vas a completar dos días.

-Quiero ir al lugar donde ocurrió en accidente -pidió con voz rota. Necesitaba estar cerca de ese lugar, cerca de Duo, de lo que podría quedar de Duo...

Wufei asintió con aire sombrío.

-Mañana a medio día...

-¡No! .¡Quiero ir ahora mismo! -exigió Heero con el rostro desencajado por el dolor.

-¡Aunque quisiera llevarte ahora mismo es imposible! -le dijo Wufei -Las autoridades no dejan aun que nadie se acerque.

-Escucha Heero -le dijo Sally con suavidad, apretándolo mas firmemente en sus brazos -Se que suena imposible por ahora, pero es mejor que duermas un poco.

-¡No quiero! -a pesar de su negativa, se dejo acostar.

-Mañana a medio día -le prometió Wufei.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en un sueño superficial lleno de pesadillas.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Su equipaje.

Eso era lo único que había logrado recuperar de Duo. Una maltrecha maleta, con las ropas casi intactas en su interior. Que ironía, que maldita ironía que solo la ropa y demás objetos no solo de Duo, sino también de los demás pasajeros no se hubieran desintegrado durante el impacto del transbordador, mas si sus dueños.

No había un solo cadáver reconocible. Solo quedaban fragmentos de lo que antes habían sido cuerpos humanos, todos desperdigados por aquí y por allá.

"¿Por que a Duo?", pregunto Heero en silencio, "¿Acaso Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell no merecían ser felices?"

Temeroso y desesperado, se aferro a una de las camisas negras de Duo, sintiéndose incapaz de creer que este se había ido para siempre. Ahogo un gemido y apretó los ojos negándose a llorar. Su alma ya no estaba allí, se había marchado muy lejos, quizás siguiendo a la de Duo al más allá. Es su lugar solo podía sentir un frío e inagotable vacío que se extendía y hacia metástasis.

Dos brazos lo aferraron, instándolo a ponerse de pie junto con un suave "Yuy". Heero no se movió ni un milímetro, solo se limito a abrir los ojos hasta chocarlos con unos muy negros que brillaban en llanto contenido.

-Tenemos que irnos -le pidió el chino con una suavidad difícil de imaginar en él.

Heero no pudo pronunciar palabra, solo se limito a menear la cabeza de manera negativa. No se iría de allí, nunca se iría de ese lugar, porque allí entre todo ese montón de muerte, estaba su Duo.

-Yuy, estamos entorpeciendo las labores de levantamiento y reconocimiento de cadáveres -Wufei miro el desolado lugar y dudo mucho que algún día terminaran de recoger tantas partes humanas y reconocerlas. La visión de toda esa sangre y de todos esos cuerpos desperdigados y destrozados casi le causaba nauseas.

Pero Heero, se negaba a irse. Al llegar, había caminado entre los trozos de cuerpos, buscando una cabellera castaña larga, un brazo, una pierna, cualquier cosa, pero era una misión casi imposible porque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Increíblemente había reconocido entre tanto desastre la maleta de Duo, allí en medio de la nada, solitaria y erguida como pidiendo que le prestaran atención.

Y Heero había corrido hacia ella para aferrarla con desesperación, leyó la etiqueta que permanecía aun en la manija y que confirmaba que pertenecía a Duo Maxwell cuyo asiento asignado era el numero 7. Con manos temblorosas la había abierto, buscando frenéticamente en su interior como si esperara que Duo estuviera allí guardado junto a su ropa.

Heero deseaba gritar, manifestar de esa manera su dolor, pero por alguna extraña razón nada parecido salía de su garganta. Solo podía llorar, llorar en un silencio total. Wufei también comenzó a llorar, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, junto a Heero.

Era demasiado doloroso verlo así, a él, "el imperturbable Heero Yuy", el piloto mas fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente. Sabiendo que no seria rechazado, Wufei lo abrazo. No había necesidad de que sufriera solo si ambos estaban sufriendo por lo mismo.

-¿Por que? -pregunto entrecortadamente Heero. Wufei no sabía si se lo preguntaba a él, a la nada o a su corazón -¿Por que se fue antes de que pudiera darle todo lo que tenía para él? Tardé tanto en decidirme a tenerlo a mi lado y no pude hacerlo todo lo feliz que merecía. Me habría gustado poder haberle dado más, porque lo que pude darle fue demasiado poco, comparado con todo lo que él me dio a mi -gimió fuerte, se seco las lagrimas y miro a Wufei -¿Por qué en estos momentos es cuando pensamos en todo lo que pudimos haber hecho y que por una razón u otra dejamos de hacer? Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, de nada… excepto de no haberlo amado mucho más. Debí tomar prestada la galaxia entera y usarla de bóveda para guardar todo el amor que pude haberle dado de haber tenido dónde albergarlo.

Wufei lo beso en la frente, conmovido por sus palabras, desesperado por tratar de consolarlo, por decirle algo acertado que pudiera calmar su desolado corazón. Pero no encontró nada que decir, nada que pudiera detener la agonía de Heero. Apretó mas su abrazo mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer a latigazos.

"El cielo también llora tu dolor, Yuy", dijo silenciosamente el chino mientras sentía como Heero apoyaba todo su peso en él.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Oyó que alguien llamaba por su nombre y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. Sólo veía claveles y rosas por todas partes y pensó que estaba en un jardín o en una florería. También vio un muro blanco y una ventana. ¿En donde estaba? Trató de pensar, pero le resultó imposible. Intentó de apoyar las manos y sentarse, pero no sintió nada y lanzó una exclamación de miedo.

-¡Ha despertado! -grito la enfermera.

-Hilde -dijo Paul en voz baja -no te muevas.

Y le sujetó las manos. Ella se desespero y se revolvió aun mas.

-¿Paul? -susurro.

-Si, cariño, pero no hables. ¡Me alegra mucho que despertaras!

-¿Despertar? -ella no parecía tener plena conciencia de su estado. De pronto la sacudió un violento dolor en varios lugares de su cuerpo. Las manos de Hilde estrecharon las de su novio. Levanto la vista desconcertada -¿Que ha pasado?

Sólo entonces empezó a centrar la vista. Un hombre de bata blanca se movía con premura en la blanca habitación. Una mujer regordeta la miraba con preocupación. Otra sacudida de dolor la estremeció.

-Vamos -dijo el hombre de bata blanca a la enfermera -hay que calmarla de inmediato, esta en un estado de ansiedad demasiado alto.

-¡Paul! -exclamo Hilde, asustada, jadeante por el reciente dolor.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Pronto estarás bien. Ahora que despertaste todo saldrá bien.

Ella dilato los ojos, horrorizada cuando recobro los recuerdos.

-Estaba en el supermercado, cuando salí para buscar un taxi un coche fuera de control se subió a la zona peatonal y luego... luego...

-Hilde...

-¿El bebé? -pregunto histérica -¿Como esta mi bebé? .¿Que esta sucediendo?

-Tranquila Hilde, por favor -le rogó Paúl con lágrimas en los ojos -Tendremos otros...

-¡NO! No no no no -empezó a decir Hilde, revolviéndose en la cama, arrancándose en el acto y de manera violenta los tubos y agujas.

-Será mejor que espere afuera -le ordeno el medico a Paul mientras se acercaba a Hilde con una jeringa.

De inmediato, Paul obedeció. Cuando el medico por fin salio de la habitación se encontró con el ansioso rostro del pelirrojo.

-Todo esta bien, señor Paul -le informo el galeno -Por ahora duerme, pero volverá a despertar -se apresuro a agregar al ver el gesto de alarma y preocupación en el pecoso rostro -despertara en cuando el efecto del sedante termine. Ahora, vaya usted también y tome un descanso, vaya a su casa a renovar energías y regrese para apoyarla. Lo va a necesitar como nunca antes.

-Yo no...

-De nada le servirá quedarse aquí a esperar, hágame caso -intento razonar el galeno -tiene el tiempo suficiente para ducharse, comer algo ligero y dormir un poco. La señorita Hilde no se ira a ningún lado.

-Esta bien, doctor -accedió finalmente el pelirrojo -Muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora hágame caso. Nos vemos mas tarde, y si puede traiga con usted al señor Duo. Supongo que algo de bien le hará a la señorita Hilde verlo a él también -el medico hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

¡Duo!, penso Paul mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba con dedos temblorosos. Quizás tuviera suerte y aun no despegara su transbordador. Hizo un gesto de decepción cuando la llamada no le entro. Tal parecía que Duo había apagado su teléfono.

Miro su reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para alcanzarlo y hacerlo regresar. Bien, tomaría mas tarde una pequeña siesta tal y como lo había pedido el medico, por ahora solo podía pensar en alcanzar a Duo para darle la buena noticia. Sin esperar mas tiempo, tomo un taxi y corrió hacia la pista de despegue.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

-"El transbordador de la plataforma diez esta por despegar. Repito: El transbordador de la plataforma diez esta por despegar. Pasajeros favor abordar" -comunicaba una monótona voz femenina.

Duo apresuro sus pasos quería llegar ya mismo a la colonia y a la casa de su piloto rebelde, sonrió enormemente al pensar en volver a ver la adorable cara de su Heero. Se prometio refugiarse en sus brazos y no salir de ellos nunca.

Tan distraído iba que choco con un niño que venia corriendo en sentido opuesto. Se agacho hasta estar a la altura del pequeño e intento calmar su llanto. Le hablo con suavidad por varios segundos y el niño le sonrió, momentos despues la madre del infante salio de la nada y le pidio disculpas por la torpeza de su hijo.

Continuo su camino, al llegar al área de taquilla espero pacientemente a que los agentes de seguridad aérea lo revisaran a él y luego a su equipaje.

Finalmente subió abordo y luego de acomodar su maleta en el compartimento del techo se acomodo en su silla y cerro los ojos al tiempo que esbozaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Hilde se removió inquieta. Se sentía pesada, agotada, sudorosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a la enfermera.

-Ya despertó, señorita -comentó con voz dulce y sedante la regordeta mujer -La ayudare a sentarse.

Hilde sintió como las fuertes manos de la enfermera la tomaban con suavidad para acomodarla.

-¿En donde estoy? -pregunto en un susurro confundido -¿Que es lo que me pasa?

-Nada muy grave. Tiene usted rota la nariz, pero ya se la acomodaron de nuevo, también se fracturo unas costillas y se rompió una muñeca.

-¿Como... donde? -Hilde empezaba a desesperarse.

-Ahora mismo haré pasar a su novio, lleva horas allí afuera esperando por verla.

-¿Paul?

-Así es señorita -la enfermera le sonrió con ternura -Por favor, señorita, necesito que se este tranquila, .¿me lo promete?

-Yo... yo lo prometo -Hilde, aunque confundida por todo lo que sucedía, no pudo negarle nada a esos suplicantes ojos grises.

La enfermera salio y su robusta figura fue reemplazada por la desgarbada de su amado pelirrojo.

Hilde lo miro sin entender bien el porque Paul lucia tan pálido y ojeroso. Movió la mano sana bajo las mantas para tocarse el vientre. Ya no estaba duro ni levemente redondeado, sino hundido y blando. ¡Horriblemente vacío!

Y de golpe lo recordó todo de nuevo. Atontada veía pasar una y otra vez aquellas imágenes por su mente. El supermercado, los paquetes, el taxi, el coche desbocado que venia hacia ella y luego... dolor, mucho dolor... contracciones... voces extrañas.

Grito y lloro, se aferro a las mantas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano se pusieron blancos de inmediato.

-Hilde... -susurro Paul corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla -no llores, por favor.

-¡Lo he perdido! -grito ella, desesperanzada -Ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir y lo he perdido. Oh, Paul, tanto como deseaba yo a ese niño. Solo quería amarlo, abrazarlo, ver el color de sus ojos. Habría sido bueno, amable y bellísimo.

-Si -concordó Paúl -dulce, amable, hermoso y bueno como tu.

Los sollozos eran desgarradores. Paul creía que iba a enloquecer de dolor si ella continuaba llorando de esa manera tan desoladora. Apretó aun más su abrazo alrededor de Hilde, ella también se aferro a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino, empapando con sus lágrimas de madre desconsolada, la camisa de su novio. Y así, en medio de la pena de Hilde, Paul también hallo desahogo para sus propias lágrimas.

Tuvo consciencia de si mismo mucho tiempo después, cuando el silencio envolvía de nuevo la habitación. Hilde había llorado mares y ahora dormía profundamente, finalmente tranquila después de haber desahogado su dolor.

Con suavidad la acomodo en la cama y la arropo, la beso en la frente antes de salir del lugar.

Duo lo esperaba junto a a puerta, con las cejas arqueadas en una muda pregunta.

-Se ha quedado dormida. Perdona Duo, la monopolice por completo y olvide que estabas esperando por verla.

-No pasa nada, Paul -dijo el trenzado dándole palmaditas a Paul en la espalda. Ahora que Hilde ya había recuperado el conocimiento se sentía feliz, inmensa e infinitamente feliz -¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar un café y así matamos tiempo mientras ella despierta de nuevo?

-Bien -sonrió de manera deslumbrante el pelirrojo -pero antes quiero echarme algo de agua en la cara.

Duo no volvió hablar hasta que estuvieron en la cafetería del hospital. Escogieron la mesa mas apartada del lugar junto a una ventana. Apenas empezaba a ocultarse el sol; el firmamento artificial estaba gris.

-Perdóname, Duo -fueron las primeras palabras de Paul.

-¿Perdonarte? .¿Por que? -pregunto con autentica curiosidad el castaño, mientras sorbía algo del café que habían comprado.

-Por haberte hecho bajar de esa manera tan ruda del transbordador.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Hiciste bien -le aseguro el castaño con una sonrisa afectuosa. Miro fijamente los ojos rojos de Paul mientras recordaba la manera, ciertamente graciosa, con que el pelirrojo lo había hecho bajar de la nave.

_Flash Back..._

Duo permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el resto de pasajeros se acomodara en sus lugares para despegar cuando el sonido de varias voces llamo su atención. Miro por la ventana y pudo ver como los agentes de seguridad aérea detenían a alguien en el área de taquillas. Sonrió despreocupado y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, olvidándose del pasajero, quizás sin boleto, que intentaba subir al transbordador y que con mucho esfuerzo intentaba ser retenido.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos pero tal acción no duro mucho. Los tuvo que abrir de par en par cuando a sus oídos llego su propio nombre. Giro la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha en busca de quien lo llamaba de manera tan frenética, pero no veía a nadie.

Sabia que no estaba alucinando, incluso el resto de pasajeros también se movía en busca de la voz. Algunos la ignoraron de inmediato, pero Duo no podía hacerlo.

En un impulso miro de nuevo por la ventana, hacia el lugar donde aun los agentes luchaban con el posible polizón y entonces lo vio... una brillante y llamativa cabellera roja.

¡Paul!, grito antes de bajar del transbordador y correr hacia el pelirrojo. Llego justo para ver como este golpeaba a un agente y empujaba a otro para poder quedar libre. Detuvo sus frenéticos golpes al ver a Duo frente a él.

El trenzado aprovecho la confusión del momento para tomar a Paul de un brazo y arrastrarlo fuera del lugar antes de que los agentes lo arrestaran.

Salieron ilesos del asunto, lograron escapar sin problemas y camino al hospital Paul le contó todo lo acontecido en su breve ausencia. Duo respiro con alivio y por primera vez desde su llegada a esa colonia sonrió de manera autentica.

_Fin flash back..._

-Tu... tu pareja debe de estar odiándome en estos momentos -se escucho de nuevo la voz de Paul -por mi culpa no estas a su lado ahora mismo.

-No pasa nada, en cuanto lo llame y le cuente lo que sucedió, comprenderá perfectamente -Duo le resto importancia al asunto agitando la mano despreocupadamente. Heero Yuy era la persona más comprensiva del universo, más que nadie sabía lo importante que Hilde era para él. Mas tarde lo llamaría y le explicaría la situación, imagino la decepción en aquel amado rostro cuando le comunicara que tardaría en regresar por lo menos una semana mas. Duo suspiro y no pudo evitar extrañarlo de manera casi obsesiva. Miro rápidamente su reloj y penso que si sí hubiera viajado, para esa hora definitivamente no solo ya habría llegado sino que estaría junto a Heero en su casa comiendo hamburguesas con papitas fritas. Bueno, ahora eso no importaba ahora, entre mas aplazara su partida mas placentero y apasionado seria su reencuentro con Heero.

-Hilde lloro como no tienes idea, al menos ya asimilo lo de la perdida de nuestro hijo. Para cuando vuelva a despertarse ya estará mucho mas tranquila y en paz consigo misma.

-Espero que quede embarazada de nuevo muy pronto.

-Yo también -dijo Paul con una sonrisa tímida -Prometo encargarme incansablemente del asunto.

-Yo seré el padrino -prometió Duo sonriendo conspiradoramente.

-Será un honor, Duo.

-¿Al fin que fue del miserable que la arrollo? -pregunto el castaño apretando un puño. Deseaba matar a golpes al desgraciado que había arruinado los sueños de su querida Hilde.

-Esta en prisión. Durara muchos años encerrado allí, me asegure de que así fuera.

-Se hizo justicia, fue una suerte que la policía diera rápidamente con él -Duo ensombreció el rostro -He escuchado de casos donde los irresponsables logran escapar y no ser encontrados nunca.

-Sinceramente me alegro que todo terminara bien, Hilde ya esta recuperada y es lo único que me importa. El resto ya es cosa del pasado -ahora fue el turno de Paul para mirar su reloj, no habían pasado ni diez minutos, pero ya ansiaba volver al lado de Hilde. Apuro su café y luego miro a Duo -¿Nos vamos?

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

El cielo estaba más oscuro cuando volvió a despertar, y la habitación estaba iluminada de manera agradable. Se sintió mejor a pesar de la perdida tan grande que había sufrido. Dolía, aun dolía y seguiría doliendo por mucho tiempo, pero seguiría adelante, por ella, por Paul y por aquel pequeño ser que nunca vio la luz. No preocuparía mas a Paul, lo sucedido, la perdida, el dolor, ya era cosa del pasado. Aun tenia el presente y el futuro, vendrían mejores tiempos, lucharía porque así fuera.

Con determinación se sentó en la cama y fue mas consciente que nunca del dolor que tenía en la cara y en la muñeca. Se palpo la nariz cuidadosamente.

-Bien, ya esta despierta -la misma enfermera se acerco a revisarla rápidamente.

-Siento como si me hubieran arrojado ladrillos a la cara.

-Usted cayo muy fuerte de cara al pavimento cuando fue golpeada por el coche -explico la enfermera -¿Quiere que le aplique una inyección para el dolor?

-No, lo puedo soportar. Me gustaría ver a mi novio.

-Claro que si, él esta muy ansioso de volver a verla -sonrío antes de salir de la habitación.

Hilde abrió como platos los ojos cuando para su sorpresa quien cruzo por la puerta no fue Paul sino su querido amigo Duo.

-Hilde, mujer ¡que susto nos diste! -comento el trenzado mientras se acercaba alegremente y la besaba en la mejilla -Han sido los peores tres días de mi vida.

-¡Tres días! -exclamo la chica -¿Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Realmente no -informo Duo tomándola de la mano sana -Estuviste inconsciente seis días. Solo alcance a llegar para agonizar de la preocupación tres de los seis dias.

-Seis días de mi vida perdidos -gimió la chica.

-Vamos Hil-chan, no son tantos -el rostro de Duo se torno entonces serio -¿Como te sientes con respecto a...

-Superándolo... -ella sonrío -Ya vendrán mejores tiempos, Duo.

-Oh, Hil-chan ¡no sabes cuanto admiro tu valor y determinación! -el trenzado la abrazo con fuerza, tranquilo al ver la decisión y la paz en los ojos de su amiga. Ya sabia él que Hilde no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba enterrar por el dolor, sí, sin duda estaría deprimida los primeros días, pero lo superaría rápidamente.

-Por cierto, .¿que carajos haces aquí? -pregunto la chica dejándose consentir.

-Bueno, dicen las malas lenguas que en medio de tus delirios me llamabas con desesperación -dijo Duo de manera teatral.

-Eso no es cierto -comento Hilde soltándose de los brazos de Duo para dedicarle una mirada enfurruñada. Esta hubiera tenido efecto si las mejillas pálidas no se hubieran coloreado de repente -¿para que diablos iba yo a requerir tu presencia?

-Bueno, es obvio -Duo hincho el pecho lleno de orgullo -Porque soy muy guapo, porque me idolatras y porque -la beso en la frente -y porque sabes que soy el amigo que mas te ama y se preocupa por ti.

-Oh, Duo -fue todo lo que la chica dijo antes de apoyar su frente en un hombro del trenzado y largarse a llorar. Fue mas un llanto de alivio que de dolor o agonía. Cuando hubo terminado de desahogarse le regalo una brillante sonrisa a Duo -Gracias por venir, Duo.

-Tonterías, no hay nada que agradecer Hil-chan.

Hilde permaneció hospitalizada tres días más. Dormía mucho pero comía poco, estaba un poco deprimida pero de inmediato recobraba la tranquilidad y la sonrisa cuando Paul y Duo iban a visitarla.

En la mañana del cuarto día, Duo se decidió a contarle a Hilde todo lo referente a su relación con Heero.

Su querida amiga no parecía sorprendida del todo, ella le había confesado que luego de dejarlo y pedirle el divorcio, había sido ella misma quien llamara a Heero para que fuera a recogerlo. Le contó divertida, que estaba desesperada con lo obstinados y orgullosos que eran los dos para aceptar el hecho de que se gustaban y amaban. Ella solo podía pensar en reunirlos y darles un empujoncito a su relación, ya sabia que todo terminaría así entre ellos. Lo merecían, ambos pilotos merecían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Duo no sabia si regañarla o abrazarla por lo que había hecho, opto por hacer lo último. De castigo, besó con demasiada fuerza la nariz de Hilde, que casi aulló de dolor.

-Aunque me dolió mucho que aquella noche me dejaras y me pidieras el divorcio -se indigno Duo -No puedo enfadarme contigo, porque lo que hiciste fue con muy buena intención, Hilde. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente seguiría separado de Heero, incapaz de comprender mis sentimientos hacia él e ignorante de lo mucho que él me amo por mucho tiempo -el solo pensarlo provoco en Duo un escalofrío.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Hilde alzando una ceja.

-¿Y bien que? -pregunto a su vez Duo, mirándola sin entender.

-¿Que carajos haces aun aquí?

-¿Ah?

Hilde suspiro derrotada. A Duo había que explicarle todo con dibujitos.

-¡Pues que ya regreses al lado de tu piloto!

-¡Me estas echando! -gruño Duo fingiéndose indignado.

-¡Claro que no! -explico Hilde -pero me enferma verte aquí languideciendo de amor por tu Heero, muriendo por regresar a su lado ya.

-No me iré aun, Hilde. Aunque eso si lo llamare hoy mismo... -Duo bajo la vista avergonzado consigo mismo. ¡Durante esos cuatro días no había podido llamar a Heero para explicarle la situación! Diablos, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de recargar la batería de su teléfono móvil. Sabia que Heero estaría preocupado por él, pero también esperaba que la lógica de Heero lo llevara a relacionar su prolongada ausencia con la recuperación de Hilde. Heero Yuy no era nada tonto, así que Duo sabia que su amado piloto ya habría llegado a una conclusión de porque él había retrasado su llegada.

-¡Duo Maxwell! -Hilde lo miro enfadada -Ni siquiera lo has llamado en este tiempo -se llevo las manos al rostro -¡Ese temible chico debe estar odiándome en estos momentos! -de nuevo miro a Duo -dirá que por mi culpa no te marchas o siquiera le regalas una llamada.

-Exageras Hilde.

-¡El exagerado eres tu! No que diablos haces aquí mimándome en lugar de regresar al lado de Heero para mimarlo a él -Hilde le lanzo una mirada feroz -Adiós, Duo.

-¿Que?

-Como podrás ver, yo ya estoy bien -ella extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del castaño -Tengo un hombre que me ama y me cuida y me cuidara por siempre. Ahora es tiempo de que regreses tu con quien amas. Anda Duo, vete y dale una alegría al pobre. Debe estar desesperado.

-Pero...

-¡Paul! -aulló Hilde. De inmediato el aludido entro en la habitación, traía un enorme ramo de flores que deposito con cuidado sobre una mesa. Su dulce presencia envolvió a la chica haciéndola experimentar seguridad y satisfacción.

-¿Que sucede cariño? -pregunto sonriéndole de manera calida y dulce.

-Duo me estaba diciendo que quería despedirse de ti porque ya mismo va a tomar el transbordador que lo llevara directo a los brazos de Heero.

-Pero...

-Ya veo, Duo -el pelirrojo se acerco para darle un golpecito afectuoso en el hombro -Muchas gracias por todo. Si lo deseas yo podría acompañarte hasta la pista de despegue y...

-No, no creo que sea buena idea -Duo se dio por vencido. ¡Que diablos! pues él también deseaba volver a ver a Heero. Como Hilde insistía, viajaría ya mismo. No tenia equipaje que llevar, pues este había viajado solo y seguramente se había perdido ya. Miro la ropa que llevaba, por supuesto pertenecía a Paul, pero le quedaba a la medida -Bueno, Hil-chan, Paul, espero volverlos a ver muy pronto.

-En navidad -dijo Hilde abrazando a Duo -Tráenos a tu Heero en navidad.

-Y también a todos los demás -esta vez fue el turno de Paul de abrazarlo -Trae a todos tus demás amigos, aquellos de los que Hilde y tu me han hablado tan bien. Juntos celebraremos las fiestas.

-Y para ese entonces, ya estaré embarazada de nuevo -prometió Hilde con una sonrisa.

-¡Hasta pronto! -Duo sonrió una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. Finalmente salio del hospital y se alejo por una estrecha calle en espera de un taxi.

-Casi no logramos hacer que se fuera -suspiro aliviada Hilde -El pobrecito estaba desesperado por irse pero también por quedarse y seguir haciéndome compañía.

-Hiciste bien, Hilde -dijo Paul estrechándola en una posesivo abrazo -Él también merece estar al lado de quien ama. Si no lo hacías tu, de seguro que era yo quien lo obligaba a marcharse.

La chica se arrebujo aun mas en el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el calido pecho. Cerró los ojos y se dejo arrullar por el dulce latir de aquel corazón que ella sabia le pertenecía.

"Lo que esta perdido, lo que se encontró, lo que me pertenece. La felicidad ya esta en estos brazos". Se dijo Hilde antes de caer en un placido sueño.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

De nuevo a bordo de un transbordador, Duo repitió lo mismo que antes, sintiendose en un _deja vu_. Se acomodo en la silla y cerro los ojos mientras adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Disculpe joven, .¿podría darme permiso? -Duo abrió los ojos y le sonrió de manera educada a la anciana de mirada estricta pero sonrisa amable. Se movió para dejarla pasar al asiento de al lado y le ayudo a acomodar su equipaje en el compartimiento del techo.

La anciana suavizo su mirada que esta vez hizo juego con la amable sonrisa.

Duo volvió acomodarse en el asiento. La voz que pedía abrocharse los cinturones porque estaban a punto de despegar lleno los pasillos de la nave.

Prontamente ayudo a la anciana, que agradeció una vez más la galantería del trenzado y le dedico una mirada de total cariño.

-Tenía algo de temor viajar -confeso la anciana con una sonrisita tímida.

-¿Y eso por que? -le pregunto Duo, feliz de que por fin la nave alzara vuelo.

-¿Como que por que? -pregunto a su vez la señora -Claro, esta juventud sin temor de Dios -como Duo seguía sin entender, ella lo miro seria y alzo la voz -¡Pues por el accidente que ocurrió hace casi siete días!

-¿Que accidente? -pregunto Duo, intrigado con el asunto. ¡El no tenía ni idea que lo sucedido!

-Oh, bueno, si no lo sabes ya es otra cosa -la anciana se aclaro la garganta y respiro rápidamente, como si hablar le robara aire en exceso -Pues hace casi siete días, un transbordador que despego a eso de las tres de la tarde y que se dirigía hacia el mismo destino que este, se accidento. No hubo sobrevivientes. Fue conmovedor ver por televisión como familiares visitaban el lugar en busca de sus seres queridos.

Duo no escucho más... no necesito saber mas... ¡Oh Shinigami! Si eso era cierto, entonces... entonces...

Se sintió palidecer, cerro los ojos con desesperación y se removió inquieto en su silla. Ignoro la voz de la anciana que parloteaba sin cesar, ignoro incluso la voz que decía que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. No podía escuchar nada, no podía pensar en nada.

¡En nada más que llegar pronto! .¡Él no había viajado en aquel transbordador! .¡Él estaba vivo!

Pero Heero y los demás no lo sabían... al solo imaginar el infierno por el que estaría pasando Heero y los otros, no pudo evitar elevar una plegaria.

"Por favor Dios, por favor, yo nunca te he pedido nada, por favor solo permite que esta cosa llegue rápido para que pueda ver pronto a Heero. Por favor, Dios, por favor, has que él este bien"

Casi lloro cuando se culpo así mismo por no haberlo llamado para informarle que no había viajado ese fatídico día. Pero ya no había marcha atrás...

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A:** Por fin de regreso, jejeje espero haberlas hecho sufrir mucho al hacerles pensar que Duo estaba muerto. Perdon por la tardanza, pero este ha sido un año muy ocupado para mi. Solo queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo y este fic se acaba, espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final, ahora que estoy de vacaciones retomare varios de mis fics. 

Muchas, muchas GRACIAS A:

**Shanty, Alhena-star, Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge, Oriko-chan, Yaeko, Yllen, Angeli Murasaki, Galy, Paty, Kaeri, Val Tao Yuy, Keysie Maxwell, Suzaku-koi, Dark Shinigami Di, Nadeshiko, Norikolro, Rocio-chan, Mary Maxwell, Sophie Yui Maxwell, Carito y Anonimo.**

Es gracias a su apoyo y reviews que decidi regresar. Un gran abrazo, espero volver a saber de ustedes pronto!


	8. Regreso a casa

**SENTIMIENTOS LATENTES**

.-.

**WARNING:** Lime, pero es tan suave que casi parece inexistente. Aun asi, espero que lo disfruten mucho XD

.-.

.-.

**CAPITULO FINAL: REGRESO A CASA**

.-.

"_¿Quien te puso en mi camino?  
¿quien te dijo que aun estaba vivo?,  
¿quien tuvo, la brillante idea?,  
con un corazón que ardía, por falta de compañía,  
por tanta , tanta soledad,  
y me dijo que también estaba solo,  
y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue la vida…"_

_.-._

Desde que se bajo del transbordador hasta que el taxi lo dejo frente a la casa de Heero, todo fue como una niebla constante en la mente de Duo. Ni siquiera era conciente de su estado de ansiedad, ni de su extrema palidez.

Pareció recobrar la sensatez justo cuando el taxista le dijo que ya estaban en el lugar indicado y la cantidad de dinero que debía pagar. Sin detenerse a mirar cuanto sacaba de su chaqueta, Duo tomo un puñado de billetes y casi se los lanzo al indignado taxista.

Llamo a la puerta de aquella casa que tanto amaba, pero no hubo mas respuesta que un abrumador silencio.

-¡Heero! -llamo una vez mas, todo lo que sus pulmones daban. De nuevo solo el silencio y el loco latir de su corazón. Grito, pateo, intento empujar la puerta pero nada parecía funcionar. Su desesperación fue en aumento. ¿Por que Heero no abría? .¡Maldición!

Se dejo caer en el piso y recostó la espalda y la cabeza contra la fría puerta, miro al cielo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Estoy vivo, Heero", dijo una y otra vez como un mantra, "estoy bien". Y entonces guardo silencio, un silencio reflexivo.

¡Wufei!, .¿como pudo olvidar a Wufei? De inmediato se puso de pie, solo su amigo podría decirle donde estaba Heero, su Heero...

.-.

Decir que Wufei casi muere de la impresión al verlo, es decir poco. Primero lo miro con horror, después con asombro y finalmente con incredulidad. Como si Duo no fuera más que el producto de su imaginación. Su piel, usualmente dorada, había palidecido hasta niveles casi preocupantes, a la par que sus manos aferraban con fuerza extrema la puerta que mantenía abierta.

-Kamisama... -susurro, tan bajito que Duo tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder escucharlo.

-No soy Kamisama, soy Shinigami -intento bromear Duo. Su tez grisácea y su sonrisa incipiente denotaban que no estaba realmente de humor para bromas.

Wufei apenas escuchó las palabras de Duo y tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer. Duo, o el fantasma de Duo, se encontraba ahí; vestido de manera demasiado llamativa, despeinado, con el rostro desencajado por algo parecido a la angustia y un color enfermizo que hacia honor a su estado de "muerto".

Parpadeo varias veces como para desaparecer aquella alucinación que estaba de pie, agitada, ante sus ojos. Pero, el fantasma seguía allí, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Wufei? -Duo extendió la mano, dispuesto a sacudir a su amigo chino para sacarlo de aquel estupor. Pero antes que sus dedos siquiera rozaran la camisa de preventivo que llevaba Wufei, este retrocedió asustado. Duo lo miro comprendiendo el porque del nerviosismo de su amigo -No soy un fantasma Wu, ni siquiera una alucinación. Estoy vivo y bien, estoy de regreso.

-¿Vivo? .¿Estas... vivo? -demasiada información para el aturdido chino que se soltó de la puerta y fue a parar al piso, donde cayo sentado -¡Estupido Maxwell! .¡Maldito desconsiderado...!

-Por favor Wufei, déjame al menos entrar antes de darme un sermón -gruño Duo mientras le tendía la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse -El accidente de aquel transbordador... yo... pues no iba en el... yo...

-¿Y esperaste tantos malditos días para contárnoslo? -Wufei lo acuso con un dedo, estaba realmente feliz, muy feliz. Casi se moría por abrazarlo, pero su enojo era aun más grande que su felicidad -¿Donde estabas? .¿Por que no llamaste en cuanto supiste que el transbordador se había accidentado? .¡Eres tan jodidamente irresponsable, tan cabeza hueca! .¡Una simple llamada habría bastado para ahorrarnos tanto dolor!

-Wufei, yo ni siquiera sabia que había ocurrido aquel accidente, yo...

-¡Te lloramos, Duo! -Wufei sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas de alivio -¡Te dimos por perdido para siempre!

-¿Por que no sencillamente me abrazas? -pregunto Duo en un susurro -Deja de hacerte el duro, se que estas feliz de verme.

-¡Lo que estoy es con ganas de matarte! -Wufei se acerco un poco a su amigo -Encontramos tu equipaje, todos creímos que... -en ese instante el chino pareció recordar algo -¡Yuy!

-Estuve en casa de Heero, no lo encontré -Duo lo miro con miedo -¿Donde esta él?

Wufei no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

-¿Él esta bien? -tomo de las solapas a su amigo chino -¡contesta! .¡Di algo, Wufei! .¡Necesito verlo y explicarle todo!

-Yuy ya no esta en su casa, él ahora...

-¿Que? .¡Dímelo ya! -lagrimas de impotencia resbalaron por las mejillas -¿Que ha pasado con mi Heero?

Wufei se soltó del agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Yuy esta aquí -dijo por fin -Se niega a vivir en su casa, dice que todo le recuerda a ti. Sally y yo temimos que hiciera alguna locura y por eso le acogimos aquí.

El alivio que experimento Duo fue infinito y lo expreso con más lagrimas.

-Ni te imaginas lo que has hecho con él, Maxwell -el chino lo miro de manera acusadora -casi podría jurar que se esta desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos. No ha regresado a su trabajo desde que tú supuestamente moriste, no quiere comer bien y si antes era huraño, ahora es peor. Parece un muerto viviente. Ha perdido las ganas de continuar y practicamente vive encerrado en tu habitación, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-¡Oh, Kamisama! -fue todo lo que dijo Duo antes de correr en busca de su koi.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, casi tropezó cuando llego al final, pero nada lo detuvo de correr hacia su Heero. Ni siquiera tomo precaución de abrir la puerta con delicadeza, sencillamente aferro el picaporte y la empujo hasta que esta se azoto contra la pared.

Allí estaba Heero, sentado sobre la cama, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo oyó ni vio acercarse.

Duo sintió como poco a poco la garganta se le oprimía. Su Heero, su orgulloso y valiente soldado perfecto permanecía sentado de manera ausente, con los hombros caídos y en total abstracción.

-Hee-chan... -fue lo que logro balbucear.

Nada. Solo silencio. Nunca un silencio había sido tan opresivo, tan aterrorizante.

-Hee-chan, mírame por favor -lentamente extendió la punta de sus dedos para tocarlo.

Nada parecía sacar a Heero su ensimismamiento.

-Estoy en casa, Heero -esta vez Duo se arrodillo frente a él, tomo con delicadeza su barbilla y por fin logro que la mirada azul cobalto que tanto amaba se posara sobre él.

Con manos temblorosas Heero llevo su fría mano hasta la ardiente y húmeda mejilla de Duo. La dejo allí por unos segundos, mientras su piel robaba algo de calidez de la otra piel.

La retiro rápidamente mientras movía la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. De nuevo era un sueño, se dijo Heero mientras observaba ávidamente aquella amada cara que pronto se desvanecería.

Después de años de mantener a raya sus emociones por causa del fuerte entrenamiento y la guerra, había olvidado como se lloraba, que era la tristeza, o como era sentir dolor. Y solo después de conocer a Duo, supo como reencontrarse con sus propios sentimientos olvidados por tanto tiempo.

Aquellos inmensos ojos violáceos que lo miraban con cariño y esa voz cálida y profunda que le hablaba sin parar, habían tocado las cuerdas mas sensibles de su corazón llenándolo por primera vez de un sentimiento infinito que nunca creyó capaz de sentir o merecer.

Se llevó la mano con que había tocado la mejilla de Duo hasta su propio rostro, pero descubrió sus dedos entrelazados con los de la hermosa aparición frente a él. Trémulo e impotente, miró a ese Duo a los ojos, sin saber que en su expresión se adivinaba todo el dolor y el anhelo que sentía, sin saber que en ese momento era el epítome del dolor y la pérdida.

Duo le soltó los dedos y con un movimiento rápido, lo atrajo hacia él y lo sostuvo allí, cálido y seguro, hasta que el de ojos cobaltos pudo sentir el latido de aquel corazón.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname... -balbuceo una y otra vez Duo llorando, mientras arrullaba a su amor.

Heero temblaba como un niño asustado, pero no decía nada. Y dejó que su trenzado lo meciera mientras un terrible cansancio se apoderaba de él. Como si el peso de tantos días sin dormir, sin comer, sin vivir, de repente cayera de golpe sobre sus hombros induciéndolo a una agradable y bienvenida inconsciencia. Pero se negó a ceder, no podía, no debía caer en el sueño. Si lo hacia su Duo desaparecería, era su deber mantenerse despierto y aferrarse a aquella dulce aparición, a aquella agradable calidez.

El trenzado no dejaba de mimarlo, de pedirle disculpas, de besarle el cabello. Acaricio con dulzura infinita las delgadas mejillas, observando con tristeza las profundas ojeras y la tez descolorida de su piloto favorito.

Inesperadamente Heero lo asió de la muñeca y se llevó la mano de su trenzado a los labios. Besó cada dedo, después apoyó la boca sobre el dorso y le extendió los dedos para depositar leves besos en la palma. Cuando sus labios percibieron el sensible pulso en su muñeca, Heero lo miro con anhelo. Su baka trenzado se sentía tan real, tan vivo.

-No te vayas... -le pidió en un ronco susurro mientras le soltaba la mano para estrecharlo con mucha fuerza.

-Nunca, Heero, nunca me iré -se removió en el abrazo de Heero hasta que este lo libero. Una vez mas lo tomo por la barbilla para hacer que sus miradas se encontraran -estaré siempre a tu lado, Heero.

-Tú... desaparecerás... -aseguro el 01 con angustia.

-No, Hee-chan, no desapareceré. Mírame... estoy vivo, sigo aquí para ti... -y quiso demostrárselo de manera mas intima, mas certera, mas convincente... Lo tomó de la nuca, enterrando los dedos en el cabello castaño y guió sus labios hasta los ansiosos de Heero. Casi sin saberlo, Heero entreabrió los labios y sintió que el trenzado los rozaba suave y tiernamente con un beso. Al sentir la presión creciente, entreabrió más los labios y sintió que la lengua de Duo se movía, rozando la suya con exquisita delicadeza. Lo invadió una oleada de calor mientras sentía como la lengua de su trenzado se movía contra la suya, moldeándola a su voluntad. Durante un momento de pánico quiso escapar, alejarse... aun no confiaba en que todo aquello fuera real. A veces su imaginación le jugaba sucio y nada aseguraba que aquel Duo, a pesar de sus promesas, desaparecería en cualquier momento dejándolo sumido en unas cada vez mas profundas desesperación y desolación.

Se agito inseguro en aquella dulce caricia, pero la boca de Duo se hizo mas firme y Heero supo que producto de su imaginación o no, ya no quería huir de aquellos labios. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se oprimió contra su trenzado, sintiendo que aquel cálido cuerpo se ajustaba a su propio cuerpo, y dejó que su lengua se moviera con la de él, explorando una vez más la dulzura que le ofrecía.

En ese momento lo supo, en ese momento lo comprendió todo. Duo realmente estaba de regreso, nunca se había ido y él jamás permitiría que se fuera.

Cuando el beso termino, Heero lloro abiertamente entre los brazos de su koi. Oculto su cara entre el pecho lleno de vida y se regocijo en aquel olor tan suave y masculino que tanto caracterizaba a Duo, mientras recordaba cuando adoraba estar allí, entre esos brazos que eran como su hogar.

Si, no había duda, su refugio había vuelto... estaba en casa.

Solo entonces, sintiéndose mas feliz y seguro que nunca, se dejo caer por fin en las oscuras profundidades de una mas que bienvenida y necesaria inconsciencia.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Con su típico descuido, Duo estaciono el destartalado coche del que obstinadamente se negaba a separarse, frente a la casa de Heero.

Bajó del auto, nervioso y excitado. Al parecer ese sería el día en que Heero le haría la propuesta y la promesa que no había podido hacerle por culpa del incidente de su supuesta muerte.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta recordó apartes de lo que sucedió después de su "regreso de la muerte"...

Heero se había desmayado entre sus brazos, cosa que asusto mucho a Duo que lo acomodo rápidamente en la cama para cerciorarse que no estaba pasando nada grave. Desde la puerta, Wufei, quien no había perdido detalle del reencuentro, corrió en ayuda de los dos pilotos.

Tanto Duo como Wufei se tranquilizaron cuando pudieron constatar que Heero estaba bien, solo que demasiado débil para soportar la carga emocional que significaba para él el regreso de Duo a la vida.

Preocupado y asustado, Duo se negó a moverse de su lado durante los cuatro días que su koi permaneció inconciente, sumido en un reparador sueño. Aunque de vez en cuando se agitaba en sueños, desesperado llamando a Duo una y otra vez, hasta que este se metía en la cama con él para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído palabras tranquilizantes.

Sally había celebrado efusiva su regreso, no sin antes casi desmayarse de la impresión cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella, sonriendo cansadamente. Wufei, menos dado a demostrar su felicidad de manera abierta, se limitaba a sermonearlo de vez en cuando, lanzándole miradas llenas de afecto.

Durmió poco, pero fue obligado a comer mucho, aunque realmente había perdido el apetito al ver el estado en el que se hallaba Heero. En pocos días su piloto favorito había adelgazado mucho y estaba demacrado, y Duo sabía que todo era por su culpa. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que Heero despertara para poder cuidarlo y amarlo como él lo merecía. Pero al parecer sus ruegos no eran escuchados, porque Heero seguía dormido, lejos de él, sin poder obsequiarle aquella brillante mirada azul en la que tanto adoraba sumergirse.

Agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, Duo termino por rendirse al sueño y al cansancio, y fue precisamente ese momento el que eligio Heero para despertar.

Primero se sintió desorientado, parpadeo varias veces y luego enfoco su mirada en el techo sin entender del todo que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego lo recordó todo... Duo se le había aparecido de nuevo, solo que esta vez parecía mas real que nunca.

Frunció el ceño, recordando aquel beso, aquellas suaves palabras... no, aquello no había sido una aparición o una ilusión, ni siquiera un sueño.

Se incorporo bruscamente sobre la cama, un extraño peso en su brazo llamo su atención, y entonces lo vio... allí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente aferrado a su brazo izquierdo. La larga y castaña cabellera estaba alborotada y el precioso rostro algo falto de color.

Lenta, muy lentamente extendió una mano trémula para tocarlo con cuidado, como temiendo el momento en que Duo desapareciera de nuevo. Pero no sucedió, Duo Maxwell siguió allí, tan vivo y real como él mismo.

Lo observo ávidamente a la par que acariciaba la cabellera castaña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el alma casi en vilo, pero el corazón lleno de dicha. Estaba tan absorto en su alegria, que ni siquiera noto el momento exacto en que Duo despertó y le aprisiono la mano.

Solo fue capaz de regresar a la realidad cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios de Duo sobre sus dedos. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y de nuevo las lágrimas fluyeron libremente. Se abrazaron llorando, incapaces de decir algo se dejaron caer sobre la cama y sin romper el lazo de sus brazos se besaron una y otra vez compartiendo su felicidad. Después, se quedaron quietos, aun en silencio, apartados del resto del mundo... porque ese momento era solo suyo.

Y finalmente durmieron por dos días mas, uno al lado del otro, hasta que Wufei prácticamente los saco a empujones de la cama.

Decidido a contar la historia de como se salvo de abordar aquel fatídico transbordador y también a relatarles sobre la recuperación de Hilde, Duo los llevo a la sala y se dejo caer en su sofá favorito junto a Heero que mantenía su mano fuertemente entrelazada con la de él.

Duo lo miro y le lanzo una sonrisa que Heero correspondió de manera reservada. Él aun parecía ausente, taciturno y también silencioso. Actuaba como si aun no creyera que Duo realmente estuviera ahí y como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer ante sus ojos.

Sally opto por sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos, mientras que Wufei se quedo de pie aun lado de su mujer.

Con voz solemne Duo relato los hechos mientras era atentamente escuchado, luego le llego el turno de quedarse en silencio y escuchar lo que Wufei y Sally le decían acerca de como la pasaron cuando lo creyeron muerto.

-Realmente te creímos muerto, Duo. No había manera de saber que no estabas en ese vuelo y tu equipaje en medio de tanta muerte fue lo que nos engaño.

-Lo siento -dijo el trenzado por enesima vez -Yo no tenía ni idea de aquel accidente, por eso no se me ocurrió llamar para avisarles que estaba bien. Me termine enterando cuando venia para acá y todo porque mi compañera de vuelo me lo contó.

-Supongo que fue algo muy bueno que no abordaras el primer vuelo, Duo -comento Sally con una sonrisa de alivio -eso salvo tu vida.

-Quienes salvaron mi vida fueron Paul y Hilde. Si ella no hubiese despertado del coma y él no me hubiese ido a buscar, yo habría subido al transbordador y... -el trenzado no pudo continuar porque la mano de Heero lo aferro con tanta fuerza que casi sintió como crujían sus huesos. Miro alarmado a su pareja y aunque este tenía una expresión indescifrable, Duo sabía que Heero estaba sufriendo ante el recuerdo de aquella agonía, de lo que pudo ser y por fortuna no fue.

-Yuy y... -Wufei lo miro, se sentía incomodo por hablar de él como si no estuviera presente -y nosotros estábamos destrozados, casi... casi enloquecimos.

Heero palideció ante aquellas palabras, decir que casi había enloquecido era poco. Se puso de pie de un salto y con una disculpa se encamino a la habitación de Duo.

El trenzado no tardo en seguirlo.

-¿Hee-chan? -lo llamo preocupado.

-Perdona Duo, no quise salir tan precipitadamente... es solo que aun no me acostumbro, que aun no creo del todo que estas aquí.

El trenzado lo abrazo, comprendía más que nadie el sufrimiento por el que aun pasaba Heero, por el terror de despertar de lo que posiblemente podría ser un sueño.

-Te amo, Heero, te amo tanto -el cuerpo que retenía entre sus brazos se puso tenso -comprendo como te sientes, tus miedos... y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por como te encuentras en este momento -Duo enfrento su mirada a la de Heero -Yo regrese Hee-chan, ahora por favor, regresa tu también -tomo una mano de Heero y la llevo hasta su pecho, justo en el lugar donde su corazón latía mas lleno de vida que nunca -¿como lo sientes?

-Esta... esta latiendo... bombeando sangre a todo tu cuerpo para llenarlo de vida...

-Y lo estoy Heero, estoy aquí, vivo, contigo. Pero tú no pareces estar del todo conmigo. Quiero ver a mi Hee-chan como era antes: enérgico, dinámico, arrogante, increíblemente sensual...

-¡Oh, Duo! -Heero contuvo un sollozo, sus emociones eran tan intensas como las de Duo -Tengo tanto miedo.

-Confía en mi, Hee-chan, confía en mí...

-Yo... -titubeo un momento, luego se relajo y sonrío. Sonrió enormemente por vez primera desde que Duo regresara y el trenzado supo que había llegado por fin a la luz al final del túnel. Su corazón salto de dicha cuando a aquella sonrisa se sumo aquel precioso brillo que alumbraba las orbes color cobalto, llenando de nuevo aquel azul de vida -yo... lo haré, siempre y cuando dejes de llamarme Hee-chan, trenzado baka.

-Oh, Heero, .¡bienvenido! -grito feliz el trenzado mientras lo apresaba una vez mas entre sus brazos y juntos reían de nuevo.

-Estoy en casa -murmuro Heero antes de tomar el control de la situación y besar con abandono aquellos parlanchines labios que sabían a libertad.

-Yo también estoy en casa... por fin estoy en casa -contesto a su vez Duo mientras oprimía con firmeza aquel delgado cuerpo. Tanto él como Heero sabían que por fin sus vidas estaban a punto de comenzar; de eso no les cabía la menor duda.

Busco en los bolsillos de su elegante traje las llaves que Heero le obsequiara días antes. Mientras introducía una de las llaves en la cerradura, recordó como después de que por fin Heero superara su caos emocional, había recuperado no solo su confianza, sino también su arrogancia característica y por fin retornaba a sus actividades diarias.

Heero Yuy regreso a su trabajo, solo para encontrarse con una calma relativa en la oficina. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección a pesar de su prolongada ausencia, cosa que no sorprendió a Duo, pues sabía que Heero poseía empleados eficaces y muy leales. Un día después del retorno de Heero al trabajo, Duo se le unió y terminaron casi por inercia con dos reuniones relámpago y la firma de tres contratos de tres nuevos socios que se les querían unir.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, Heero era de nuevo el jefe de siempre: mandón, exigente y muy, muy sexy. A pesar de trabajar juntos, rara vez se encontraban pues cada uno manejaba asuntos diferentes, pero cuando se topaban en los pasillos terminaban besándose para después separarse agitados y presurosos listos para el siguiente pedido de naves que tenían que atender.

Duo continuo viviendo con Sally y Wufei, y Heero regreso a su preciosa casa aunque venia seguido a la del chino para visitarlos y quedarse viendo junto uno que otro juego de basket por televisión.

"Sí, todo ha regresado a como era antes de aquello", dijo Duo feliz, mientras entraba en la calida y acogedora sala. Para su sorpresa, Heero se encontraba reclinado en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Duo no hizo ningún ruido, pero de alguna manera, su piloto engreído intuyó que estaba allí. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. No habló, más Duo comprendió que lo llamaba y sin dudarlo se acercó a él. Heero le abrió los brazos. Como siempre, lo invadió la sensación de que llegaba a casa y dejó que lo abrazara; además, le ofreció sus labios.

-Te he extrañado -murmuró Heero contra sus labios.

-Nos vimos durante casi todo el día -agregó Duo con una sonrisa.

-Igual te extrañe los pocos minutos que no te vi -le beso ruidosamente una mejilla -Creo que llegas demasiado temprano.

-Eso noto -dijo Duo riendo mientras observaba el torso desnudo y la pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura de Heero -¿Que hacías sentado en lugar de irte a vestir?

-Estaba pensando un poco. No te esperaba tan pronto y menos que me pillaras recién salido de la ducha -lo tomo por los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos -Por cierto, .¿que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Termine con los motores y los planos para las naves aerodinámicas antes de tiempo.

-¿Seguro? -le pregunto Heero alzando una ceja.

-¿No estarás pensando que estoy de vago saltándome mis deberes en el trabajo, verdad? -inquirió Duo enfurruñado.

-Claro que no, Duo baka -pellizco una de las mejillas -eres demasiado responsable.

-Que bueno que lo admites -contesto Duo con orgullo.

-Bueno, me iré a vestir entonces -le sonrió con calidez a su koi -me gustaría sugerirte una salida a...

-No, gracias -respondió Duo con amabilidad -no me apetece salir a ningún lado.

Mientras hablaba, Duo empezó a subir la escalera con sus ojos violáceos resplandecientes. Heero lo miró, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

-Entonces podemos salir a comer algo, y...

Los rebeldes cabellos castaños que se escapan de la trenza y que enmarcaban el rostro de Duo se agitaron cuando negó con la cabeza.

-No me apetece comer.

-Siempre podríamos ir a...

Una risa suave y sinuosa lo interrumpió, aunque solamente con ver la sensual curva de aquellos labios, Heero olvido lo que iba a decir.

-No -dijo Duo sin borrar su sonrisa -tampoco me apetece eso.

-¿Como lo sabes? -preguntó él sonriendo también -Todavía no he dicho nada.

-Si es algo que no se puede hacer en tu casa, no me apetece.

Heero respiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Me estas seduciendo? -pregunto con voz llena de excitación.

-Bueno, todo indica que si -contesto el trenzado lamiéndose los labios de manera voluptuosa.

-¿Y no se supone que hablaríamos acerca de mi propuesta y mi promesa?

-Empieza a decirlas -lo invito Duo deteniéndose brevemente ante la puerta de la habitación de Heero. Cuando la abrió y entro experimento un calor delicioso que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y lo lleno de vida y energía. Observo la cama, consciente de los recuerdos que esta guardaba.

Heero, que por supuesto lo había seguido y entrado con él a su habitación lo miro indignado.

-Esto no era lo que yo tenía planeado, Duo. Lo que yo tengo pensado decirte es importante y trascendental.

-¿Y que tenias planeado exactamente? -pregunto Duo con autentica curiosidad.

-Pues pensaba invitarte a dar un paseo y luego llevarte a comer a un sitio romántico, pero claro, es obvio que un baka como tu no tiene ni idea de lo que es el romanticismo.

-Oh, Heero -Duo le sonrió con renovado amor -lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, tu idea es románticamente cursi, no lo puedo negar, pero siempre podemos improvisar.

-¿Improvisar? -pregunto Heero sin comprender.

-Si, nosotros somos los que hacemos de los momentos únicos e inolvidables, no necesitamos ir a un elegante restaurante ni tomar champaña a la luz de las velas.

-Pues pensé que algo así te gustaría -refunfuño el 01.

-¡Claro que me gustaría! -corroboro el trenzado, conmovido ante los detalles que planeaba Heero para él -pero hace tiempo que no te tengo para mi solo, así que deseo escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, aquí en la intimidad de tu casa. Podemos dejar lo de la cena para otro día.

-No es mi casa, Duo. Es NUESTRA casa -le recordó una vez más mientras lo miraba con ternura -Además, ni siquiera estoy vestido y decente para que nos sentemos a hablar.

-Eso es perfecto, Hee-chan, créeme que es perfecto... -rápidamente Duo se deshizo de la chaqueta formal y la arrojo sobre una silla -¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que? -pregunto Heero idiotamente, sin despegar la vista de aquellas doradas manos que se movían sobre la camisa blanca.

-Tu propuesta y tu promesa, ya sabes... quiero escucharlas.

-¿Ahora?

-¿No se supone que me hiciste venir para eso?

-Si, claro -por primera vez, Heero se sentía estupido y todo por culpa de su muy sensual Duo -Yo... creo que deberíamos bajar a la sala y...

-Allí no podríamos hacer todo lo que tengo planeado hacer...

-¡Maldición Duo, no me estas ayudando en nada!

-De hecho si -el trenzado inclino la cabeza a un lado y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa -tienes exactamente lo que tarde en quitarme la ropa, para decirme lo que debas decirme.

-Detente...

-¿No me deseas? -pregunto Duo, fingiendo inocencia.

Heero ahogo una maldición.

-No es esa la cuestión.

-Entonces, .¿cual es?

La ávida mirada de Heero siguió el movimiento de sus dedos, mientras que sus propias manos jugaban con el nudo de la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Yo... -trago saliva -mi propuesta... -cerro los ojos para concentrarse -quería proponerte un intercambio de anillos, Duo. -abrió los ojos, alarmado por el silencio que siguió a sus palabras.

Duo permanecía inmóvil, sus manos ya no luchaban con los botones de la camisa blanca.

-¿Que? -pregunto azorado el trenzado. Él pensaba que la propuesta de Heero consistiría en que vivieran por fin juntos, jamás imagino que le propondría algo tan significativo.

-Lo que oíste, quiero que nos enlacemos, Duo. Quiero tener contigo un compromiso más serio y formal. Quiero que seas mío totalmente y que el universo entero lo sepa.

-¿Tu... tu quieres algo como lo que tienen Trowa y Quatre?

-Exactamente, Duo. Quiero una relación así de estable, así de formal. No aceptare un no por respuesta... deseo mas que nunca que te cases conmigo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Duo.

-Yo le pedí consejo a Barton y a Winner ayer a medio día -admitió Heero, ocultando su rubor -Tarde una eternidad en lograr comunicarme con ellos, pero lo logre y ellos están encantados con lo nuestro. Me contaron como era el enlace y en que consistía. Prepárate porque ellos asistirán a la ceremonia y no solo eso, tendrán que vivir en esta colonia por lo menos por dos años por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¡Estaremos todos juntos de nuevo! -exclamo Duo con regocijo -¡De nuevo los pilotos se reunirán!

-Aun no me has dicho si aceptas o no -dijo Heero con impaciencia.

-¿Y tu promesa? .¿Cual es la promesa que me harás?

De repente, Heero adquirió una expresión de total seriedad.

-Ahora que lo pienso, más que una promesa es un deseo… -miro profundamente a Duo –Quiero estar siempre contigo Duo… quiero reír al lado del Duo travieso del pasado que cada vez que podía hacia bromas pesadas; caminar de la mano con el Duo del presente, tan sereno y dulce e imaginar al Duo del futuro sonriendo, gritando, viviendo. Simplemente quiero estar contigo Duo y que a mi lado olvides el dolor y el miedo. Que atrás quede el horror de la guerra y vivas como todos los demás, la paz, esa paz que tú luchaste por traer. También quiero que me ames y que me dejes amarte, que sientas como toda una vida se extiende sobre nosotros esperando a que la disfrutemos sin temores. Nos lo merecemos Duo, hemos pasado por todo tipo de cosas crueles, luchamos por lograr lo que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio hemos logrado y es hora de reclamar lo que merecemos y vivir como lo hacen los demás.

-Lo haremos Heero, cumpliremos tu promesa, tu deseo -dijo Duo abrazándolo con extrema fuerza, sintiéndose totalmente conmovido por tan hermosas palabras -Ya luchamos por los demás, es hora de luchar por nosotros mismos. Le hemos traído al mundo y a las colonias paz y felicidad, es hora de encontrar la nuestra.

-Juntos Duo, hombro con hombro, como solíamos hacerlo durante la guerra.

-Juntos Heero, hombro con hombro, corazón con corazón, alma con alma y... -deslizo su mano entre la de Heero entrelazando con firmeza los dedos -...mano con mano.

-¿Entonces aceptaras mi propuesta y mi promesa? –pregunto Yuy con un nudo en la garganta, tanta era su emoción, mientras retenía la firme y delgada mano de aquel que amo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Oh, Heero… -musito Duo y jadeó cuando su ojiazul llevo su mano hacia sus labios para mordisquear la punta de sus sensibilizados dedos –esta mas que obvio que aceptare todo lo que quieras ofrecerme, todo lo que quieras amarme…

-¿Aun cuando seré posesivo y exigente? .¿Aun cuando tome de ti todo lo que me puedas ofrecer, a la vez que te pediré que tu exijas lo mismo?

Duo lo abrazo de nuevo. Con un gemido de satisfacción, acepto aquel dominio de sus sentidos.

-Te mataría si no lo hicieras, Hee-chan -lo miro con una dulzura tan infinita que conmovió a Heero -¿Tu estas decidido a unirte a un chico ciego e idiota que fue demasiado orgulloso para admitir que te ama con locura desde hace muchoooo tiempo?

Estrechándolo entre sus brazos con exquisita ternura, Heero le hablo al oído, haciéndolo temblar de emoción.

-Total y absolutamente decidido. Llevo años deseándolo...

-Que tontos y obstinados hemos sido, tantos años perdidos.

-Créeme, los recuperaremos y con creces -le lanzo a Duo una mirada llena de promesas.

-Tenemos que fijar la fecha para nuestro enlace

-Lo podemos decidir mas tarde o ya mañana -respondió el trenzado suspirando -Lamentablemente Hilde no podrá asistir, pero le prometí que la iríamos a visitar en Navidad y que de paso llevaría a los demás.

-Será un placer visitarla, le llevaremos un hermoso obsequio como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por nosotros -se dedico a mordisquear el cuello de su trenzado de manera concienzuda y excitante.

Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que Heero, con sus sentidos excitados se apartó para dedicarle una mirada traviesa a su trenzado.

-Creo que aun estamos demasiado vestidos para lo que pretendemos hacer… -Heero contemplo los centelleantes ojos violáceos. Le sonrió a su trenzado con calidez, ternura y sensualidad, como si fuera el mismo diablo.

Duo guiñándole un ojo, retomo su tarea de desabrocharse la camisa. Con un sencillo movimiento se deshizo de ella mientras sonreía ante la hambrienta mirada de Heero. Se sentía tan feliz, tan increíblemente eufórico por todo lo que estaba sucediéndole. Ahora si Duo Maxwell, ex-piloto de Gundam y defensor de la paz, alcanzaba la dicha que tanto buscaba y anhelaba. Por fin tenía un lugar al que pertenecer, un hogar al cual siempre volver y unos brazos en los cuales refugiarse.

Nunca mas estaría solo, ni se sentirá perdido. Nunca más...

Termino de desabrocharse el pantalón y se lo quito arrojándolo de cualquier manera sobre la silla. Cuido de mantener en su lugar el bóxer negro que llevaba puesto. Era misión de Heero retirar la última prenda.

-¿Sabes lo que me estas haciendo, Duo baka? –pregunto el piloto 01 con voz ronca.

Con una larga y sinuosa mirada al cuerpo de Heero, Duo contestó con gran énfasis:

-Me hago una idea bastante aproximada, Hee-chan.

Le sonrió seductor a su piloto y con una mirada muy insinuante lo invito a que se acercara. Heero no dudo en hacerlo para apretujarlo entre sus brazos.

-Te deseo, Heero.

-Yo más –murmuro el 01 mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

-Heero, yo... -murmuro Duo y se retiro un poco para observar a su soldado perfecto; Heero suspiro con impaciencia.

-¿Dejaremos ya de hablar para ocuparnos de cosas mas urgentes?

-Solo quería añadir: Te amo.

-Yo te amo más, mucho mas -Heero sonrió de manera deslumbrante.

-Eso esta por verse, Hee-chan -riendo, Duo le arrebato la toalla para dejar al descubierto aquel delgado cuerpo que tanto idolatraba.

-No estas jugando limpio, Duo Maxwell de Yuy.

-No te quejes, limítate a cumplir la misión de desnudarme ahora tú a mí.

-Misión aceptada -susurro Heero con voz ronca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el bóxer de Duo cayó al suelo, y Heero se arrodillo ante él como un suplicante, sujetándolo de las caderas para dedicarse con su embrujadora lengua a probar la suave piel del estomago.

Duo se estremeció y gimió muy alto cuando la ávida lengua de su koi abandono su vientre para dedicarse a saborear y mimar otra parte más sensible e intima.

-Ahhh, ahora eres tu el que ahhh... no esta jugando limpio...

-Casi me has hecho morir con ese strip-tease -musito Heero lanzándole una mirada muy perversa -Sólo estas recibiendo lo que te has buscado.

Duo acaricio los espesos mechones oscuros y lo hizo ponerse de pie con tierna insistencia.

-No se si realmente merezco este tipo de magia, pero te prometo luchar por merecerla ahora y siempre.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

Duo asintió mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa llena de emoción. Por supuesto que recordaba cada palabra y cada momento de aquella inolvidable vez.

-La mereces, la mereces más que nadie Duo y tal y como lo dije aquella vez, esta magia jamás desaparecerá.

Con un gruñido de impaciencia, Heero lo levantó en sus brazos y lo condujo a la cama donde de manera suave le acarició todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada área sensible, en los hombros, la espalda, los pies. Cada caricia iba seguida de un beso, algunos tan leves y delicados como el roce del ala de una mariposa, otros como fuego sobre la estremecida piel. Besó a su Duo en los labios, en el cuello, el pecho, el estómago y las caderas, en la sensible piel de los muslos, en el empeine y en los dedos de los pies.

Duo permanecía inmóvil, respondiendo con leves movimientos de cada músculo cuando Heero lo acariciaba, gimiendo suavemente. Sentía el cuerpo tenso, como un delicado instrumento musical bien afinado, y su Hee-chan, con una sensualidad infinita y casi insoportablemente excitante, lo llevaba a un punto en el cual debería experimentar el máximo de sensaciones o se desintegraría por completo.

-Heero -susurro suplicante, enredando los dedos en el cabello castaño oscuro -Heero... por favor...

Él se irguió encima suyo, de manera que pudo sentir cada músculo fuerte y desnudo contra su temblorosa piel. Casi frenético, Duo buscó sus labios, aferrandose a Heero mientras exploraba su boca con una dulce familiaridad y supo que su cuerpo le decía a su piloto todo lo que necesitaba saber, así como el suyo le transmitía lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Se dejó llevar por el clamor de sus emociones y se alzó encima de Heero en una entrega gloriosa. Con un gemido profundo, él lo acerco más. Y después se unieron, sus cuerpos al unísono, moviéndose en una exquisita a la vez que torturante armonía.

Duo se sentía como si pudiera flotar en el aire y salir por la ventana, para llegar hasta el infinito del cielo de aquella colonia que ahora era su hogar. Pero se alegro de estar en tierra firme. Recordó el instante en que deseo ser como un águila para volar lejos del dolor y la soledad. Ahora, no había necesidad de eso, ya no sentía la necesidad de volar como una águila porque por fin poseía su propio trocito de cielo en la tierra.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Duo cayo rendido ante el sueño, abrazado firmemente a su Heero que antes de cerrar los ojos para unirse a la causa, apretó con ternura el cuerpo dorado de su trenzado y entrelazo una mano con la de él. Después besó brevemente los labios de aquel dulce piloto de Gundam que el destino había hecho aparecer frente a él años atrás, para darle una nueva dimensión a su vida y enseñarle a amar.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A: **Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aqui, un abrazo y fue un placer compartir con ustedes. Ah si, no hare epilogo porque ademas de que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pienso que no hace falta.

**RESPUESTAS REVIEWS ANONIMOS:**

**Nadeshiko:** Gomen, tienes razon, pasaron siglos desde la ultima vez que actualice este fic, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y por fin traigo el final. Siento mucho hacer sufrir a Hee-chan, pero como tu dices fue un poco necesario para probarlos a ellos y hacerlos madurar un poco mas. Bien, Duo y Heero estan juntos, Quatre y Trowa tambien y pronto iran de visita y asi mismo Hilde y tambien Wufei lograron cada uno de ellos la felicidad. Un tipico final cursi para una historia que lo merecia. Muchisimas gracias por absolutamente todo el apoyo, cariño y paciencia que me has brindado, espero haber retribuido todo aquello con este capitulo. Besotes amiga, gracias por tus buenos deseos y saludos a mi bebe. Hasta otra.

**Mili Maxwell:** Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, querida Mili. Tarde un poco en volver con este capitulo, pero bueno, por fin y despues de muchas cosas que se interponian puedo regresar y con el capi final ni mas ni menos. Por fin dejare de hacer sufrir a tu Heero XD que por fortuna ya tiene de regreso a su Duo, ademas de entre muchas otras cosas dulces que tambien sucedieron (como el lime jejeje). Estoy feliz de haber contado con tu paciencia y cariño, tal vez no nos volveremos a encontrar en otro fic (tengo que retirarme del mundo fics, por razones que explico en mi perfil) pero de verdad gracias por tus palabras y review que me animaron a continuar. Un besote, y que viva el 1x2.


End file.
